Juice Not JC
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: A peek into Juice's psyche. What made him stay in Charming? How'd he get his nickname? Why'd he become a Son? All that and more answered with this story. Part of the Milla/Juice Saga *CONCLUDED*
1. Juice Not JC

I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and story lines are my own.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place before Off Limits, essentially before Juice and Milla became Juice/Milla. I decided to use a little bit about what I know about Theo Rossi to influence some aspects of Juice's character. Some of the stuff in here may conflict with some aspects of other stories but stories tend to evolve with time.

Juice Not JC

"Good one JC. Now try the right hook." I nodded at Lumpy as the old man coached me. I'd been in Charming for one month and so far I'd kept to myself. As a Puerto Rican from Queens I tended to stick out like a sore thumb. According to Lumpy we New Yorkers had a way of holding ourselves that was different from the subconsciously laid back way that these Californians did. I didn't know how much I believed that but I did notice that there was _something _that made me stick out to these people and I wasn't sure it was simply being Latino.

I delivered the right hook and Jim went down and tapped out. It was my third fight and third tap out of the day and I wanted more. I was a physical person and I needed this release, it wasn't a simply way of relieving tension with me, it was my way of life. It's also the reason that I wasn't in MIT or CalTech right now. I could do the work, hell I could make any database or system my bitch but I couldn't curb my goddamned temper. As I removed my sparring helmet and gloves I noticed Lumpy walking to the door. There were three men who needed no introduction in this town. They were _Sons_ and that meant that Charming, a town had never had a more accurate and misleading name, was under their thumb.

I watched the interactions and felt a longing in the pit of my stomach. These men had everything, hot women, good money and most importantly a brotherhood. What they had was stronger than anything I'd seen, even the gang I'd been part of in the old neighborhood was nothing compared to this. One of the guys saw me staring and didn't take his eyes off me as he asked Lumpy something. Lumpy looked over, said something and then waved me over. I wasn't the smartest person in the world or even in the room most of the time but I knew better than to ignore an order that had obviously come from a Son.

"Tig this is JC, he's my best fighter and has a hell of a left hook. We're working on his right." Lumpy clapped me on the back and the Son nodded

"JC huh, where you from kid, haven't seen you round?" The Son, Tig, asked as he and the other men assessed me.

"Queens, came here following a work lead, decided to stay on." The "work lead" had been a hacking job that was paying for my apartment and gym membership.

"Long way to come for work. Listen we're having a party Friday night, could use some new blood. Why don't you come? You could show off your skills in our ring, we don't use gloves." He grinned when he saw my face. Bare knuckle was my style, there was no doubt I'd be there so I nodded. "Good, we'll see you Friday kid."

He and the other two walked off while Lumpy ushered me back in the ring. He was right I needed to work on my right hook.

Friday night came and I found myself at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse with a hot chick on my lap. I wasn't a Son but she didn't seem to care as she got me brews and talked dirty to me. I hadn't gotten laid since I got to Charming but it looked like my dry spell was over. As her hand was going lower on my chest Tig, the Son who invited me, came up to us stared me down.

"I see you're enjoying our hospitality kid. Now's the time to see how tough you are." I looked at him in confusion as he took the chick from my lap and hoisted me up. I could do nothing but follow as he led me out the doors and I saw the ring. I nearly salivated at the thought of a fight and he looked back with a knowing smirk. As we got to the ring he turned and put hands on my shoulders.

"I've got some money on your ass so you better win this. We're putting you up against one of our Prospects from Tacoma, see if he has what it takes. Think you could take him?" He jerked his head to the other side of the ring and I saw this kid, couldn't have been older than eighteen, all scrawny and too long limbs I felt myself smirking.

"Yeah I can take him." Tig nodded and I took off my shirt as he called one of the hotties over to take it. She gave me a sultry smile and I suddenly got the crazy idea that maybe, just maybe I could get a threesome out of the deal. From the looks I was getting from her blonde friend that had sidled up the "maybe" turned into a definitely.

"Get in the ring." One of the other Sons, this one with an accent, said and I nodded and scrambled through the ropes. I stood at the corner loosening the muscle in my neck and back while I practiced some of my footwork and the scrawny kid stood stock still, not knowing what to do. I almost felt bad for the beating he was about to receive but the desire to beat someone proved stronger. Soon enough we were touching fists and the fight had begun.

It was over in the space of about three minutes and I couldn't say that I was disappointed. He'd put up a better fight than I'd expected. The rest of the night turned into a blur after that. I woke up the next morning hungover on the pool table between a blonde and a redhead and life was great, especially when things started coming back to me, mainly the reason I was naked on a pool table between two girls. As I placed a kiss on the blonde's shoulder and got up off the pool table the clubhouse door opened and I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen come in. Her dark eyes went wide when she saw me standing naked by the pool table and she instantly averted them.

"Sorry, so so sorry." Was all she said before she backed up and went out the door. I looked at the women on the pool table and suddenly didn't feel as good about myself. Talk about a horrible first impression. I hastily grabbed my boxers and jeans from the floor and put them on, my shirt was a bit harder since I couldn't find it. As I was searching I heard the clubhouse door slam open and an irate Son came through. He was older than most of them and had a President patch.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my clubhouse?" His features were dark and angry and I couldn't answer. It turned out I didn't have to when Tig's tired, hung over sounding voice came from the floor by the bar.

"That's JC, Lumpy's fighter. He's good." I felt pride but outwardly cringed at the way he pronounced my nickname.

"Juicy…You let people call you Juicy?" He asked and I saw amusement in his eyes.

"Juicy, we bet our money on someone named Juicy?" The Son called Chibs said and anyone awake enough and sober enough to know what was happening burst out laughing. I laughed along with them, not even bothering to correct them.

After that morning in the clubhouse I was Juicy, whenever a Son saw me in the gym or at the store they'd make a production out of patting my back and making sure everyone around me knew the nickname. I just grinned and bore it, I always seemed to be the butt of jokes. I found myself spending more and more time with the Sons. I'd work in the garage or hang out in the clubhouse. I was also a regular fighter in the ring. According to Tig they'd made some money off my skills.

One day I was talking to Tig about my fight on Friday, he liked to give me tips and advice about fighting and I pretended to listen. There was nothing he could tell me that Lumpy or my coaches from Queens hadn't taught me. As he demonstrated a right side jab I glanced over his shoulder and saw her again. "Her" being the woman who had come into the clubhouse the morning after my first fight. I'd been hanging around so much, not just to be part of the group but, in hopes of seeing her again. She was even more beautiful in the bright sun with her black hair tied in a messy ponytail wearing a pair of cutoffs and a tank top to combat the heat wave we were having. She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder as she purposefully walked into the clubhouse. Before she got in I tapped Tig on the shoulder and nodded my head in her direction. He looked annoyed to be interrupted but looked toward her and smirked.

"That's Clay's little girl Milla. If you're thinkin' about tappin' that I'd stop it right there. She's his angel and he'll kill anyone who fucks with her and he's not alone in that sentiment." He chuckled and put me in a headlock. As he applied pressure to my throat I saw her, Milla, walking out to her car, minus her bag and she looked over and waved at Tig, giving him a bright smile. I felt a surge of envy and tried to get out of his grip but he kept me in place as he waved at her and she got in the car and drove off. Once she was gone he let me go and led me into the clubhouse where Clay was cursing a blustreak.

"God fucking dammit." He looked at the bag in front of him with disgust and took a shot.

"What's happening brother?" Tig asked as he took the seat across from Clay and put his feet on the table.

"Fucking computer. Milla needs some money to get a new laptop, it's gonna cost me a grand all so she can do her damn homework. She doesn't even know what's wrong with it and the tech guys at that money pit of a school aren't doing a fucking thing." He poured himself another shot and I moved forward, "What do you want Juicy?"

"I could fix the computer for you, it's sorta my thing." I shrugged and he and Tig assessed me before they gave each other a look.

"Though brawling was your thing?" He poured himself another shot before he handed the bottle to Tig.

"So's computer stuff. I'm a tech guy. Let me take a look at the computer, if it's gonna cost a grand anyway, why not let me take a whack at it. Who knows it may save you money?" I shrugged and he reached to the messenger bag and handed it to me.

"Don't fuck up." It was all he said before I took the computer to the back and worked my magic. There was only a script error in the startup script so I just had to bypass the initial script and rewrite a few lines of code. How those IT dumbasses made it through the day, let alone helped people was beyond me. Once the script changes were made I restarted the computer and it was working like a dream. I decided to snoop around a bit and looked at her music. Her collection was impressive, she seemed to have a bit of everything but her collection of metal was what caught my attention. I didn't know many women who listened to Cannibal Corpse, but she obviously did. She also had a lot of pictures, most of them were her with one Son or multiple and the Old Ladies. There were also some really hot pictures of her at a beach somewhere, I sent myself one of the pics before I shut down the computer and brought it to Clay. He looked at me, then the bag and sneered.

"Couldn't fix it?" He asked sneer still on his face.

"Actually it's ready to go. All the files are intact and I also cleaned up a virus that was attacking her hard drive." I handed the bag to him and he gave me a considering look.

"What else can you do with a computer?" He asked as he poured a shot and handed it to me. I smirked and knocked back the shot.

"Anything I fucking want." Tig laughed and clapped me on the back before he pulled a chair out.

"Listen, we need some blood around here, more bodies at our table and we could use someone who can do this tech shit and actually knows how to fight. We want you to Prospect for the club." Tig poured me another drink and I thought about it. I'd be a part of this world, be a brother and get some of that respect that these guys all got around the community. I'd also have a better chance of seeing that hottie, Milla, around and that was the deciding factor.

"Yeah man, I'll Prospect. Who's sponsoring me?" I took the shot and Tig grinned.

"That'd be me princess and you're not Juicy anymore. My Prospect won't have a faggy nickname. You're Juice now." He decreed before he clapped me on the back and Clay did the same.

"We'll take it to vote at Church on Friday but I don't see anyone sayin' nay. Get ready for the hardest year of your life boy." Clay squeezed my shoulder and walked out with the Messenger bag held in his hand.

Tig clapped me on the back again and gave me an in depth tour of the clubhouse, showing me everything that made the clubhouse a home to the guys and I stood in awe in front of the blue panhead that used to belong to the club founder. Tig saw me staring and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"We're going to a dealership tomorrow and getting you a new bike. Can't have my Prospect riding that heap you have." I grinned and said nothing. "Also we're gonna have to move you into the clubhouse, can't have you thinkin' you using the money to pay our dues on rent."

Clay had been right, this was turning out to be the hardest year of my life. I was working in the garage and in the clubhouse nonstop. If I thought I had a moment to myself it was usually shot in the ass if one of the Sons needed me for something. I wouldn't have changed any of it though. I had seen Milla around during the eight months of my Prospecting but never for more than a few minutes and I never got that chance to speak with her. That all changed one day when I was working in the office.

Gemma had been having some trouble with her computer and I volunteered to fix it. Tig was on the warpath and I would do anything to get away from my sponsor. As I worked on the script I heard the door open.

"Hey mom, I need you to sig-" I looked up to see Milla and my heart started hammering in my chest. She was gorgeous, her hair falling in her face as she stood in the doorway in a tight t-shirt and tight jeans which helped to show off her great legs. Her dark brown eyes were wide as she took me in before she smiled.

"Uh, hi." I said then instantly yelled at myself, yeah that's how I greet this woman who'd been in my head for months.

Hi, I'm Milla, Gemma and Clay's daughter, and you are…" She asked and I had to smile, I knew who she was. I also knew that she liked horror movies, symphonic metal and Bronte novels.

"I'm uh Juice, the new Prospect. You're Milla huh, you're different than what I was expecting." I didn't know where that came from, she was exactly what I was expecting. But it worked she gave me a wider smile.

Yeah, I don't exactly fit the tough, image that mom and dad put out do I?" She ducked her head and it was so cute.

"No you don't, but it works." I smiled wider and she sat at the chair by the desk. My heart was beating faster being so close to her.

"So, Juice huh. What did your Momma call you?"She asked as she moved closer and I had to flex my fingers to keep from touching the hand that was now resting on the desk.

"Carlos, but I don't answer to that name. I answer to Juice though."Where the hell were these answers coming from? I was sounding like the retard Tig constantly accused me of being, but it was worth it when she giggled. The script finished running and I saw some gaps in the code so I quickly put them in and waited for the scripts to go through.

Clay came in soon after and I was forced out of my seat and sent to the bathrooms. As I cleaned the toilet I heard yelling and got to the door in time to see Milla driving out. Clay looked pissed and I decided I'd rather clean toilets than get in his way.

Three days later my life changed forever.


	2. Home Again

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Author's Note: **I had originally wanted this to be a one shot, but changed my mind about this pretty quickly. This story will be composed of little episodes in the beginning of Milla and Juice. Since the stories have mostly been in her voice it's time for Juice to have his say. A lot of things happened in the stories and just bits and pieces were revealed, think of this as a collection of deleted scenes.

**Home Again**

"So you see below the bar Tig has his own private stock. This is the good shit and the only person other than Tig who's allowed to have it is your dad." I pointed to the alcohol under the bar and she gave a noncommittal grunt and nod. "Ok, then we have the taps for the soda, we've got 7up, Coke, Diet Coke and Root Beer. The club soda is a completely different tap right here."

I had been giving her a tour of the bar set up since I'd gotten there at noon. Usually I didn't start the tending duties until around nine or ten at night but Clay had wanted me around to help Milla out. I didn't need to be told twice.

Ever since yesterday I'd been worried about her. She'd been really quiet and shy on the drive back to Clay and Gemma's and I didn't blame her. We'd essentially ruined her life and she was hurting. For the first time since I started Prospecting I found myself at odds with Clay. I didn't agree with the way he'd handled things at all. Yeah she got in his face but that didn't matter she was his daughter and her happiness should have been his top priority not teaching her a lesson. Though I couldn't deny that, as worried as I was about her and as fucked up as I thought the situation was, I was fucking excited by the idea of her being around all the time.

"Hey, can I get a whiskey sour over here?" Jewel, one of the Old Ladies from Portland, said as she sidled up to the bar.

Without even giving me time to blink Milla had gotten a tumbler off the shelf put in about two fingers of sour and three of whiskey and gave it a stir before handing it to Jewel who smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks babydoll, it's good to see you back 'round these parts. You're gonna have to come back up to Portland to visit." Jewel moved from the bar and went back to the table with the other Old Ladies who were visiting from different charters

Milla just nodded and leaned against the back of the bar again while I gaped like a fish. I was told to teach her the ropes and here she was a better bar tender than I was. She looked around the clubhouse, nodding at people she knew but mostly looking lost and I decided she needed a distraction.

"Wanna go get lunch? I doubt there's anything here I can teach you." She looked up at me, apparently trying to decide if I was messing with her or not.

"I'm supposed to stay here today, help out. Mom doesn't want me going anywhere." She huffed and her eyes darkened. She definitely got her temper from her dad.

"I'll be with you." She raised her eyebrows but nodded.

I had lucked out big time; Gemma liked me and trusted me enough to keep an eye on Milla. We went to Stumpy's diner to get lunch and I was surprised at how chatty she became as soon as we left the clubhouse. I didn't even have to ask questions, she volunteered everything about herself and I caught myself doing a mental Mr. Burns "excelleeeent" and I barely managed to keep from steepling my fingers. As she got her leftovers wrapped up I noticed her mood slip.

"We have to go back, don't we?" She asked as she sighed.

"Yeah, I just got a text from your mom; she wants to go over some paperwork with you." She sighed again and nodded before she took out money. I placed my hand over hers and shook my head. "I got this."

She gave me a bright smile and thanked me before I threw down some money and we walked out. I held in my grin as she got on the bike behind me and held on tight, it felt good to have her clinging to me. When we got back to the clubhouse she was miserable again. She got off the bike and handed me her helmet. She started walking to the office before she turned on her heel and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Juice, not just for the meal. I know you're trying to help me out and I appreciate it." I gave her a flirty smile.

"Can't have a beautiful lady so sad. Don't think anything of it babe." She ducked her head and blushed before she turned around and walked to the office.

* * *

"Hey Juice, I have a favor to ask." I looked up from my position under the bar and saw Milla sitting on the bar, her skirt moved up past her knee.

"What?" I looked down and continued working on the broken tap.

"Don't be so grouchy. I was just gonna ask if you'd take me to Freddy's. I feel a need for more ink and Happy won't be coming down from Tacoma for a few more weeks." She swung her legs and I had to smile. Over the last couple of weeks she'd been less depressed and was spending most of her time with me. I had to say I was more than a little happy with the situation.

"What you wanna get?" I found the blockage and released it while she gave me a smile.

"The tree of life from Norse mythology, it seems fitting especially considering my life right now." She hopped off the bar and grabbed me a towel for cleanup while I tightened the pipe and checked the pressure.

"Yeah, being part of this club seems to be an endless circle for you. Maybe it would be better for you to get the snake that's eating its tail." I looked up and saw that she had a shocked but pleased look on her face and her eyes practically shone.

"And people say you're stupid." She smiled as I stood and launched herself into my arms. I hugged her tight and I could feel her grin against my shoulder before she tapped my back. "Dude, you can let go."

I chuckled and let her go before I rubbed my hand over my face. I put up a front but if she wanted something all she had to do was ask me. I was pussy whipped and I wasn't even getting the pussy.

"How does it look Juice?" She asked as Freddy finished the tree's outline and started filling it in.

"It looks good, sexy." I flirted and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up _Juicy_." She chuckled before she sighed in a way that ended in a little moan.

"I know there are better uses for my mouth, too bad your dad would kill me." I smirked at her as Freddy laughed and she rolled her eyes again.

"I like you but please be quiet and let me enjoy this." She sighed again and I leaned against the wall and watched as the design was etched into her skin. She had a content look on her face and gave me a lazy smile. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be babe." She sighed again and let her eyes close, I hoped I'd see that look on her face again. Maybe she'd be underneath me when I did.

* * *

"She's hot as fuck man." I glared at Jimmy as he handed me the oil pan. He was doing the sweeping while I was actually working on a car for once. He pointed over to the picnic tables and my eyes followed his movement.

There was Milla in a pair of short shorts and a tank top she'd rolled up over her stomach doing some tanning. I groaned, not caring that he could hear me and his grin widened.

"How can you not be tapping that, you've been with her all day, every day for almost a month?" Jimmy laughed and clapped me on the back and it took everything in my power not to get up and pummel him. I didn't have to Tig came up and clipped him on the back of the head.

"He's not tapping that because he's still a fan of his dick and anyone who messes with that little girl will lose theirs." I smirked at my sponsor as he checked my progress. "Pretty good Prospect, but maybe next time you can do a good job."

I didn't say anything as I moved onto the tire rotation, a job even Tig would admit that I couldn't screw up. I started working and looked for Jimmy, I needed some bitch work done and he was the one person I trumped with my Prospect patch. I looked up and saw him sitting at the picnic table with Milla. My blood boiled and I got up to stalk to the table when Bobby put a hand to my chest. The big man was like a ninja, I hadn't even felt his presence.

"Easy there Juice, save that rage for the ring. We have some brothers coming from Salt Lake City, I'd love to see you kick Crane's ass. Besides, she can take care of herself." He nodded to the picnic table and I felt a smile spread across my face as she listened to something Jimmy said and bolted up, slapping him in the face, then she pulled down her shirt and hopped off the picnic table. She stalked to the garage and Bobby grabbed her in a bear hug.

"That boy needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Juice has a better filter." She growled and moved to give me a hug. I had to keep my hands away, they were still full of grease.

"What'd he talk about your great ass or the belly button ring?" I asked and Bobby hit me upside the head.

"I was wrong, they're on par." She hit me lightly on the chest before she walked to the office, flipping Jimmy off as he swaggered back to the garage.

"Yeah, she wants me. She's just playing hard to get." Bobby and I shared a look, there was something creepy about the way he said it but decided to ignore it and make him my bitch. Since I couldn't beat the shit out of him I could humiliate him. It was a club sanctioned activity.


	3. Firsts: Kiss

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Firsts**

_Kiss_

I stood nervously on the steps as I waited for Gemma to let me in. It had been three days since Jimmy attacked Milla and I hadn't been able to see her. I was so angry about what had happened that I didn't trust myself not to scare her. I had also spent the three days doing everything in my power to ruin Jimmy's life beyond the punishment that came from the club. Clay had signed off on it but it still went beyond the "official" punishment. Jimmy's credit and credibility were fucked beyond repair. I allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction when I thought of the _coup de grace _he was now on the official Sex Offender Registry, fitting considering what he almost did. Thank god that Unser loved Milla as much as the Sons did. The surprise with it came from Hale, we thought he'd have a problem with the doctored documents, but when he heard what happened to Milla he not only let it pass, he put his name to the registry entry to give it official clearance. I wished that I could have been in on the officially sanctioned punishment but laying in bed with Milla, holding her, had been better than any feeling of vengeance that I could have had.

I started bouncing on the steps, full of nervous energy. I missed being around Milla and wanted to be sure she was ok, for the last three days I'd been holed up in the clubhouse and she'd been holed up at home with someone with her at all times. It was usually Gemma or another Old Lady. Even Milla's godmother Luann, had taken time off at her porn studio to help out. I was knocked out of my thoughts and almost off the steps by Gemma who threw open the door impatiently.

"Come in, she wants to see you. Keep her happy and if you make her cry my foot will be so far up your ass I'll wiggle my toes in the back of your throat." I nodded and edged past her as I walked to the den. I smiled when I saw Milla on the couch next to Clay. They were watching "Predator" while Clay held an arm around her and she ate popcorn from a huge bowl on his lap. My smile sunk a little when I saw the fading bruises on her neck and wrists but at least the swelling was gone from her face and she was looking better. Not jumpy and afraid like she'd been when I found her behind the bar.

"Hey guys." I walked over to Milla and handed her the bag I'd brought before I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Juice, I missed you." She gave me a smile before she opened the bag and saw what I'd brought. "Oh my god, you remembered."

"What's in the bag baby?" Clay asked as she started taking out the various things I'd brought her.

"He brought me all the Highlanders, remembered they're my favorites. Wait, where's End Game?" I took a seat in the recliner next to the couch and grinned as she pouted.

"Gotta leave something for us to watch later." She gave me a smile and Clay looked at her smile and gave me a nod.

"We'll have to save this marathon for later anyway. Dad and I have decided to embark on a night of Predator movies. Mom is protesting our poor choice in movies in the kitchen. Wanna join us? We have Predator 2 and AVP lined up." She looked hopeful and I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"As long as Clay says it's ok. I wouldn't want to intrude on father daughter time." I really didn't, after a month of watching them tiptoe around each other and Milla depressed by being in the same room as him, it was good to see her under her father's arm.

"If you want him to stay he stays." Clay said as he looked at her and she smiled and nodded and pressed herself closer to his side while he tightened his arm. Toward the end of the movie Milla started looking annoyed and I had to laugh when she had a sudden outburst.

"Oh Jesus Christ, how can these assholes be Special Ops? They've made wrong, terrible decisions every fucking step of the way. How do they get out of bed every morning, let alone get named the "best of the best"? Goddamn Daddy, this would be like you having a dozen Micky's at your table." Clay burst out laughing and I looked up to see Gemma standing at the doorway smiling at the scene in front of her. It took something horrible but the fracture in her family had been healed.

We wound up watching Predator 2 and AVP like Milla wanted before Clay and Gemma called it a night. Milla had wanted her in the room for AVP so Gemma had grudgingly joined us and kept flicking her eyes between Milla and me every time we'd tease and pick at each other. The look in her eyes was as mysterious as it always was but I felt like she was trying to tell me something with her eyes that I just couldn't grasp, not a new experience for me. Since it was late and Milla still wanted me around Gemma offered me the couch to sleep on. I jumped at it; it was a big deal to stay in the President's house.

"Are you going to join me or make me sit here all alone?" Milla asked as her eyes stayed glued to the cooking show she'd put on as soon as the movies were done.

I didn't say anything as I took Clay's spot and she moved until she was pressed to my side. I moved my arm around her and she moved in closer. A few weeks ago I would have had sweaty palms and a nervous laugh at the situation but I got used to Milla's need for physical contact and touchy-feely personality pretty damn quickly. We watched the show for a bit while Milla complained about how the chef on the tv cut up his lamb chops and complained even louder about the lack of five-star restaurants in Charming. I made up my mind to take her to one as soon as I found it.

"Juice?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" I looked down and saw her searching my face.

She didn't say anything as she leaned up and kissed me. I was too shocked to do anything at first but soon enough I allowed myself to be brought into the kiss. Her lips were so soft and tasted as good as they'd promised all those times I'd caught myself imagining this situation. I moved my free hand to the back of her neck before I found my fingers fisting in her hair as I gently guided the kiss. I didn't want to scare her, especially after what just happened but I also didn't want to stop. I held in a groan as she shyly brought her tongue to my bottom lip and traced it. I opened my mouth and it was her turn to moan as I brought her tongue into my mouth and touched it with mine. It was all I did, she started this and I was determined to let her show me what she wanted. I unwound my fingers from her hair and began to run my hand down her neck. She shuddered as I stroked the skin behind her ear and I made a mental note that she was especially sensitive there. Suddenly she gave a little gasp of pain as I brought my hand to the side of her neck and it stopped me dead in my tracks. I'd forgotten the bruises, shit. I stopped the kiss and moved away, she made a disappointed noise and allowed me to separate myself from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed-" I cut her off with another kiss and this time had the presence of mind to cut it off before it got too deep.

"No apologies, nothing happened that I didn't want. You obviously wanted it too." I took a deep breath to collect my jangled nerves and she gave me a nervous smile before she kissed me again and this time we both got carried away.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone on the couch with a blanket slung over me and Gemma perched on the arm of the recliner with a cup of coffee, sipping as she watched me. Milla and I had made out for a while the night before, before things went too far for her liking and we agreed to put the brakes on things until we figured out just what _we _was. She'd gone to bed and I fell asleep as soon as I found a comfortable position on the couch.

"Well Romeo, Juliet's still asleep. Come in the dining room once you're really awake. We have to talk." She got up and went to the dining room while I sat up and rubbed my face. If Gemma wanted to talk this couldn't be good. After I folded the blanket and shrugged back into my cut I joined Gemma in the dining room and nervously stood.

She looked every inch the queen on her throne at the head of the table she patted the chair next to her and I obediently went and sat. She took a drag of her cigarette and gave me a scrutinizing look before she nodded to herself.

"I saw you two last night." I looked up sharply and her eyes twinkled as she smiled. "My daughter has a lot of me in her, she takes what she wants and she wants you. I can see it, every woman wants someone who will worship the ground she walks on and everyone within a fifty mile radius can see that you would crawl on your belly over hot coals for her. That reason and that reason alone is why I didn't skin you alive for messing with her."

I was going to speak when she put up a hand and set her cigarette back in the ash tray.

"Don't speak, just listen. This has nothing to do with you being young, dumb or Puerto Rican. This has everything to do with you being a Prospect. You're not even in the club hierarchy yet and you're messing with the President's baby. That's not good Juice, not healthy for you. Now I've already talked to Clay about what I saw and he didn't haul you out by your balls because you make Milla happy and that's been something she's been missing lately and I like seeing that smile on her face. We agreed that maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if the two of you…explored this mutual fascination you have but we have some rules we want you to follow." She looked at me and I nodded quickly before I realized she was giving me an opportunity to speak.

"Thanks for not taking my balls Gemma. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Milla, hell I've been thinking about her for months, not like that, well not always like that. Anyway, I'm like you I want her happy and will do everything I can to make her happy. If that means following your rules I'll do it. I wanna be with Milla as much as I wanna be a Son." I must have worded it right because she got her patented smirking smile and picked her cigarette up taking a drag.

"Very good Juice. First rule, you don't date Milla until you get patched. She's not your Old Lady, not your girlfriend. As far as everyone's concerned you're the same as you always were. Try to keep from touching her in public and don't do anything intimate in front of Clay, I may not be able to stop him from taking your balls a second time. Second rule, you are not fucking my baby until you're a Son. I have standards for my little girl and a Prospect doesn't meet them. It doesn't matter what the two of you are doing your dick stays in your pants and out of my daughter. Third rule, just because you're in this limbo thing with Milla doesn't give you _any_ special privileges, you are still a Prospect and you will act like it. A brother says jump and you say yes sir. You hear me Juicyboy?" She stared me down and I gulped.

"Yeah Gemma I hear you." She nodded and got out of her seat and squeezed my shoulder. "Clay needs you at the clubhouse, he and Jax wanna have a little meeting with you. I suggest you head out now. When Milla gets up I'll see if I can convince her to go to the clubhouse, don't think I'll have much trouble now."

She gave me the smirk again and I got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I went out the door. Shit, Clay and Jax wanted to speak with me. I had a feeling it was going to be a rehash of the conversation I'd just had with Gemma only with more threats but damn if Jax wasn't good with the threats. As I turned onto the street everything it me at once and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Milla wanted me as much as I wanted her and everyone that mattered had given their blessing, life wasn't looking too bad.


	4. Big Brother

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Big Brother**

"Dead man walking." I cringed as Tig laughed at his own joke and Chibs gave me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what ya did, but Jackieboy is pissed. Not good to piss off the VP Prospect." He patted me on the back as the doors to the chapel opened and Jax looked at me and glared.

"Get your ass in here!" He yelled before he turned and went back into the room. I took a deep breath and followed trying to look anywhere but at him standing by the window and Clay sitting at the head of the table with his stogie.

"Sit down Juice, we just have a few things we wanna make clear to you." Clay sat back and I dropped in the nearest chair to the door. "First off, you hurt my babygirl and I'll make sure you get the Jimmy special, only this time I _will _let Tig ram a rusty pipe up your ass."

"You are so fucking dead." I looked up and saw Jax glaring at me, he looked like he was about to jump the table and Clay put a hand on his shoulder.

"Second, you are not dating my daughter. If brothers find out she's with a Prospect they lose respect for her, makes her no better than a croweater and I know you know she's better than a croweater." I nodded and he grabbed his stogie again, "You wanna say something Jax?"

"The only reason you're not dead right now is because you make Millipede happy. She's my baby sister, I love her and I swear to god that I will drag you behind my bike if you do _anything_ that hurts or even annoys her. She is not your Old Lady and won't be if we don't sign off on it. Got it Prospect, if you get patched and the two of you decide that this thing is a go you fucking request it and _we_ decide if you're good enough for her. Right now you're not by a long shot so prove it." Things weren't going as badly as I'd expected.

"We'll be watching you, no fooling around in the clubhouse and if a brother makes even a whisper that my daughter's less than perfect I expect you to take their ass to the ring. You're her man now and you better act like she's your lady. No sweetbutts, no croweaters and none of those college whores that hang around. I don't care who calls you what you're now a celibate man because there's no way your dick is going anywhere near my daughter, just consider it one of your duties as Prospect." He grinned and I got confused.

"What about runs? When we went to Thief River in January you screwed that Latina, aren't runs fair game?" As soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't have, Clay glared and Jax gave me an evil smile.

"What did you say boy? Did you just say it was ok to cheat on my little girl? Did you just say it was ok to dip your dick in some piece of roadtrash then come home to my perfect baby? Looks like you don't wanna Prospect Juicy, looks like you don't wanna earn your patch, earn your right to be with my Milla, my fucking angel." My eyes widened, he was serious. Why did I have to open my big fucking mouth?

"No, no Clay, runs mean nothing. The only puss-person that matters is Milla. Her happiness and safety are my only concerns." Clay and Jax shared a look before they each got up and put hands on my shoulders.

"Watch your mouth, watch your hands and don't hurt her. Then we won't be having a problem." Clay hit me hard on the back and walked out leaving Jax holding me in place.

"Remember I'll drag you and won't lose any sleep over it. You do good work for us but that won't matter if you piss us off. Work on not pissing us off Juicyboy." He clipped me on the back of the head and I resisted the urge to yelp.

Once they were gone I mentally inventoried everything they said. I had seriously put myself in the hot spot by hooking up with Milla. She was fucking worth it though.

* * *

"Take me to a dorm room Juice." Milla moaned as I bit the skin of her shoulder. She tasted so good and smelled even better.

"You know I can't babe, they'll be back any minute." She was killing me; I was a fucking dead man if she kept looking at me with those eyes.

"Don't care, want you." She whispered and I felt my pants grow even tighter. God I wanted her so badly, but I liked having my dick where it was…attached.

I walked her back against the wall and pressed my body to hers. I wanted her to feel how much I wanted her. She grabbed the back of my neck and brought my mouth to hers. It was my turn to moan as she pressed her hand against my hard on.

"Stop." I moved away from her and went to sit on the couch. I needed to get my shit together before I did something stupid, before I did her.

"Don't you want me?" I looked up to see Milla straightening her shirt out and smirked to myself when I saw the bruise forming on her shoulder. That was the evidence; she'd made me lose control in that moment.

"More than anything but I really don't want your dad to walk in on me balls deep in his daughter." There, she didn't need to know that there was a sword of Damocles over my head at all times. She shivered and it was a good shiver.

"Ok, point taken. I'm going to go clean up a little, my shoulder's sore so I know I need to cover that up. Don't touch the stoli, I've seen you eyeballing it all day." She turned on her heel and walked down the hall. I took a deep breath and started imagining dead puppies and turnips, anything to get the image of her swollen lips and wide eyes out of my head. It worked and when she came out of the dorms her hair was back up in a messy bun with her shirt and jeans in as good of condition as they'd been when she'd come in that afternoon. She looked at me and her eyes were angry, damn, I'd recently learned that an angry Milla turned me on better than any porn.

"I'm going to the office to work with Ma, you deal with the stock…Prospect." She continued walking until she was out of the clubhouse. I should have been worried that she was upset. Instead I was just grateful I'd get to keep my dick another day.

* * *

"What are you doing up here, your Mom's on the warpath?" I climbed up the last rung of the ladder and found Milla sitting by the ledge with a notebook in her hands. She was writing, she was always writing.

"That's why I'm up here. She's fighting with Daddy and I'm fighting with her so it's safer for me to be out of the way. If anyone's really looking for me Bobby knows where I am. A hint for you, Bobby or Jax seem to know where I am at all times. Even when I don't tell them." I sat down next to her and she raised her mouth for a kiss which I happily gave.

"Looks like I'm getting pretty good at that skill too." She chuckled and I watched her loopy, completely feminine handwriting filled the page in front of us. "What are you writing?"

"Just a short story that came in my head today. I'm trying to create an original protagonist but every time I describe him he turns into you. I may just go with it." She looked at me and I kissed her again, it seemed that I wasn't the only one with trouble focusing.

"I was thinking, why don't I take you out to dinner sometime. There's this restaurant in Oakland that looks good, says its "fusion" don't know what that means but the food network did a show there." She looked up from her writing and assessed what I said.

"You mean an actual date, not just a quick meal at Stumpy's before shift?" She sounded hopeful and I smiled.

"Yes an actual date you and me." She smiled wide and moved so that she was straddling me with her arms around my neck.

"Maybe we can have a prequel to the date right now."She kissed me and pressed herself against me. What made me think it would be a good idea to be alone with her? Regardless of my brain's process my hand moved of its own accord and I found myself palming her breast. She gasped and moved into the touch; grinding herself against me in a way that I thought wasn't intentional. She felt so good and warm in my hand that I wanted a better grip so I consciously moved my hand under her shirt and groaned when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. As I kneaded her breast and ran my thumb over her nipple she tensed and stopped responding to the kiss. This wasn't the first time this happened and I broke the kiss and removed my hand from her. She moved so that she was sitting next to me again only this time there was a good two foot gap between us.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It's not you Juice, I'm just…shit." She ran her hand over her face and I saw her flushed, she was embarrassed.

"Baby, don't be sorry. If you don't like something I'm doing I need you to tell me, ok?" I made sure she looked me in the eye and she nodded, "Good."

"Juice I need to confess something to you." She took a deep breath and I raised my eyebrows. I had an idea about what the confession would be but I didn't want to take this away from her. "I've never had sex, I'm a virgin."

As soon as she said it a laugh escaped and she looked so offended that it only made me laugh harder. Her "big secret" was no secret, we all knew and it made all the guys that much more protective of her and made me anticipate my patch party even more. No one had touched her and I'd be the first. She got up and tried to go but as she was stepping over me I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap, effectively trapping her in a hug. I calmed her with a kiss to the back of the neck and she melted into me, the fight gone.

"Milla, I know, I've known for a long time. Why do you think I back off? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. When the time is right I'll take care of this, take care of you. Don't think for a second that I don't want you." I pulled her tighter and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I want you too Juice. I'm just nervous as hell and will be until it happens. Hold me for a while?" She asked and I rested my head against hers.

"I'll hold you forever if it's what you want." She smiled and sighed as I held her and we watched the sun set over the clubhouse.


	5. Firsts:  Date

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Firsts**

_**Date**_

"Shit!" I spat out as I looked through my closet. All I had were a handful of t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans, for shoes all I had were my boots and a couple pairs of kicks. Nothing would work for the "semi-formal" dress code of the restaurant I was taking Milla to that night. I punched my wall and jerked my head over when I heard the door open. Gemma was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You break it you bought it Prospect. What has you throwing a fit? Milla said you two have plans for tonight, thought that would make you happy." She gave a glance to my bed, saw that it was clean and made and sat down.

"I can't take her now. I called to confirm the reservation and they have a fucking dress code." I hit the wall again. I'd been able to keep my temper in check for months but this was frustrating as fuck.

"What's the dress code?" I looked over and could see wheels turning in her head.

"Semi-formal, dress coats, blazers, ties not required." She nodded and chuckled.

"I guess cuts don't cut it. This is a tiny problem Juice. You got any cash?" I nodded I'd just done a protection run two nights before and I got a pretty good pay off. It was how I was taking Milla to the restaurant.

"Good, give me your sizes, color preferences and I think a couple hundred should cover it." I pulled the cash out of my pocket and peeled two of the hundreds off the roll and handed them to her before I told her what she wanted to know, "Ok then, I'll pick up some stuff for you. Milla's excited about tonight and I don't want her disappointed."

She got off the bed and stood by me. With a kiss to the cheek and a motherly smile she walked out and I followed, closing the door behind me. As soon as I turned around I was stopped dead in my tracks, there were Tig, Chibs and Bobby standing with their arms crossed over their chests, except for Chibs who was cleaning his nails with his knife.

"H-hey guys." I backed into the door and they surrounded me.

"How long has this shit been going on Prospect?" Bobby asked as he leaned too close to my face.

"Don't play dumb." Chibs said from his position on my other side and Tig laughed.

"Oh he's not playing; we'd better refresh his memory." He got close to my face, way too close. "How long have you been screwing Milla?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I'm not screwing Milla. She and I are just getting to know each other. Clay, Jax and Gemma laid down the law. I'm technically not dating her and I'm definitely not screwing her." I looked pleadingly at the guys and all three started laughing. Chibs slapped my shoulder and backed off.

"Looks like Jackieboy owes us a drink, he said Prospect'd brag about tappin that. I hope you realize how lucky you are Prospect." He moved his sunglasses down his nose and looked at me over them.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the damn world." Bobby smiled and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Right you are, now let's discuss the rules the three of us have. They require you to stop touching her, but that's just the tip of the iceberg." They laughed and pulled me into the main room.

After about two hours of going through rules Bobby had actually written down I had even more regulations to being with Milla. I had also discovered just how creative my sponsor could be with threats. I never wanted to think about my penis being peeled like a banana, but Tig had put the thought there. I was about to take a shot to calm my nerves when Gemma came breezing through and took the shot from my hands and deposited a large bag in my lap and held out a garment bag.

"Now you have slacks, a black sport coat, a red button up and shoes. I also threw in socks and a tie. Go try them on." I got up and did what she said, changing in the bathroom while she sat on the bed. I came out and got a nod of approval. "Damn I'm good, Milla will be ready for you to pick her up at seven, don't be late."

I nodded and she walked out. As I looked through the bag for the socks I noticed a single orchid in the bottom of the bag. Milla's favorite flower, Gemma really wanted her to have a good night.

* * *

Promptly at seven I pulled up in front of Clay's house. I had to exchange my bike for a cage because of the clothing issues. It also felt weird to be on my bike in plain clothes. I walked up to the house prepared to do all the date night shit they do in movies when Milla came out the door, obviously having a yelling match with Gemma.

"We're adults Ma, this isn't the fucking prom. I'm outside anyway Ma, don't wait up." She shut the door behind her and turned to me, smiling and clutching her purse. I found myself unable to speak as I took in her plaid dress and sandals; her breasts looked so ripe as they were pushed against the fabric of the dress. Whoever invented push up bras deserved a medal.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" I asked as I managed to get a hold of myself.

"Yep." She practically ran down the steps and threw herself into my arms. I held her tight before I opened her door for her and we were on our way.

"What kind of fusion is this restaurant?" She asked as we got closer to Oakland.

"Thai and something else."I saw her smile dial down a notch. "Something up?"

"It's nothing, so did you have trouble getting reservations?" She leaned back in the seat and I had a great view of her cleavage.

"Less trouble than I thought I would. You look really hot baby." She blushed and ducked down, no matter how many times I complimented her she was always embarrassed.

"You look great too; Mom told me about the dress code, even took me shopping when she saw that nothing in my closet that fit her standards. Now I know why she insisted on this pattern. I match your coat and shirt." I looked down and realized she was right.

"Well Gemma's always planning something. For once she used her powers for good instead of evil." She started laughing and I smiled, making her happy was my favorite activity.

"You're amazing Juice, how'd I get so lucky." She reached over and I took her hand and brought it to my lips.

"You got it wrong baby, I'm the lucky one." I gave her a smile and she blushed again.

* * *

"If you will follow this way Mr. Ortiz." I practically flinched at the formality of the tone but I followed him while Milla looked around the restaurant in awe. I don't know what mesmerized her so much there was more personality in the clubhouse bathroom but if it interested her I'd go with it. Soon enough we got to our seat and I pulled Milla's out for her. With a smile and a thank you she started to sit and I pushed it in. I did it a little too fast and bumped her behind the knees she gave a little yelp and practically fell on the chair. I apologized profusely and took the seat across from her. She had her hand under the table and was rubbing her knee but she was still smiling.

"Don't be sorry Juice; doing the chair thing is always tricky." She brought her hand up and grabbed mine across the table, I was suddenly nervous. I'd already screwed up once and was bound to again.

"Here are your menus I shall be back to take your order shortly." The waiter placed the menus in front of us and water while I stammered thanks and sipped the water. With a look at the menu I knew we were in trouble, there were no prices. Thank god the protection had had a great pay off.

"What looks good to you Mills?" I asked as I glanced at the strange names and descriptions on the menu. I didn't know what Goong Gah Tiem was and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"Well it says that they offer a four course meal option, so we order a soup or salad, an appetizer followed by an entrée and dessert so sky's the limit." She looked over her menu like I imagined a surgeon looking over a kidney before she looked up and smiled. "I've got a good idea, you order the soup or salad, I'll take the entrée then we'll just agree to the Thai mochi for dessert, trust me all mochi is to die for."

She looked so happy that all I could do was smile. This was turning into a greater idea than I thought. Soon enough the waiter came over and I whispered the order to him since Milla wanted there to be a surprise factor, I didn't know what Tom-Kah was but it looked really good. The waiter nodded and Milla reached over to take my hand after she gave him the order for the entrée and the appetizer we'd agreed on.

"Thank you so much Juice." She smiled again and I threaded my fingers with her.

"You're very welcome." She smiled again and I couldn't stop watching her smile.

* * *

"I was the envy of every girl in my class, even if they wouldn't admit it. I had Jackson Teller or Harry Winston, the most wanted guys in the history of James Picket High School taking me to school every day. Most of the girls wanted nothing more than to wrap their legs around that bike and my brother. I don't know if you understand the power of that bike and that patch. God I wish you were wearing your cut." Milla blushed at her confession and I couldn't help but chuckle, she didn't seem to understand just how cute she was.

"I wish I was too, I also wish I had that top rocker." Once I had that rocker I'd be a brother and I'd be able to see her naked, two huge pluses. She reached across the table again and took my hand.

"I have faith in you Juice; you'll get that top rocker. You're a good man and that matters in this life." The waiter arrived with our soup and Milla took her hand from mine and thanked the waiter as he set it down in front of her. Once the waiter was gone Milla and I dug in, it turned out to be a really good soup, really spicy and a little bit sweet. Suddenly I looked over and Milla had dropped her spoon and what looked like a rash had started to spread over her chest and was going up her neck.

"Baby, are you ok?" Stupid question, she obviously wasn't. She looked up at me and I saw that one side of her face was swollen and the other was getting there.

"There was coconut in there. I'm allergic." She reached into her purse and took out an epi pen but her hands were shaking so badly she dropped it. I was frozen for a second thinking just how quickly a good night had gone downhill before I heard her labored breathing and dove under the table to grab the pen. Once I had it I bit off the cap and lifted the hem of her skirt jamming it in to her leg. She gasped and I looked up, she was breathing good again but she was still swollen with a rash. Several long, agonizing minutes later some paramedics came from what had to be the back of the restaurant and loaded Milla to a stretcher. They agreed to let me follow along behind and soon enough we were at the hospital and I waited in the waiting room until they let me in to see her.

Milla was lying down in the bed with an IV in her arm. The swelling had started to go down and the rash was pretty much gone but she looked miserable. When she caught my eye she gave me a weak smile and patted the bed next to her I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"Whatever you're thinking this is all my fault. As soon as you said Thai I knew I should have backed out, they tend to put coconut in everything but you went to so much trouble with this I couldn't back out. I'm sorry I ruined our first date." She looked sad so I leaned in and placed a kiss to her slightly swollen lips.

"I'm sorry you're hurting. If it makes you feel better we could call a do-over but I'm still having a good time. I'm alone with you, what's better than that?" She had tears in her eyes as she ran her hand down my face.

"Nothing I can think of." She leaned down and kissed me then I noticed the rash starting on her chest again, "Shit, you still had some coconut on your lips."

She laid back and the nurse came back and upped her dosage. Three hours later Milla was sleeping like a baby in the passenger's seat while we drove back to Charming. With the kiss I'd given her another reaction to the coconut, proving that I was a constant screw up. As we pulled into the driveway I was nervous, I didn't want to wake up Milla and I didn't want Gemma to tear me up but I needed help getting her through the door. At that moment an unlikely savior knocked on my window. I jumped and opened the door as Jax stood looking at me.

"Did she have coconut?" He asked as he pointed to the passed out Milla who still had half a swollen face.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck and he nodded before he took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground.

"Ok, Mom will freak out about this if we tell her now; I'll get the doors if you carry in Mills. We have a deal?" He crushed the cig and I nodded. I picked Milla up and carried her bridal style while Jax got the door and led the way up the stairs to Milla's bedroom. Once I'd laid her on the bed he sent me out and covered her up, then he ushered me outside.

"Thanks for helping with that man." I put out my hand and he took it pulling me into a hug.

"No problem man, I expect you to make this up to her though." He looked at me for a few seconds before he lightly cuffed me on the side of the head, "Now go back to the clubhouse, Tig has some shit he wants you to do."

Jax turned and got on his bike, pulling out of the driveway. I rolled the tension out of my shoulders before I got in the car. Tonight was an unmitigated disaster but at least I learned something new. Milla was allergic to coconut, that had to really suck.


	6. Ruled Out

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters are my own.

**Ruled Out**

"Jesus Christ Mills!" I yelled as the empty bottle sailed by my head and crashed against the wall.

"When were you gonna tell me, huh? When you got back?" She screamed as she threw the dust brush at me.

"It's not a big deal Milla, we're just heading up to Tacoma to take care of some things." I picked up the brush and started sweeping up the mess.

"Not a big deal? You're going to get some Tacoma pussy. Why worry about the frigid bitch when you've got a willing one waiting in the clubhouse?" I stopped what I was doing and crossed the room and took Milla in my arms, she fought me at first but she eventually stopped fighting and started to cry on my shoulder.

"Baby, what makes you think I'll even look at another woman?" I moved and lifted her chin; she refused to look in my eyes so I placed kisses on hers.

"I know what happens on runs, I know there's the code. What happens on runs stays on runs. What's stopping you from finding some willing woman and getting what you can't with me?" She ducked her head as soon as I let her go and I pulled her in tighter. There were many factors that would ensure my fidelity, not the least being I was completely in love with her.

"Milla, you're right about the run thing but not all of us are like that. Yeah I like getting trashed at the other clubhouses, maybe watching a strip show or somethin' but my dick always stays in my pants. Ok, baby, do you trust me?" She looked up and I asked the question again, "Do you trust me baby?"

"You'll only look, no touching right?" She looked so innocent, so pleading that I had to kiss her. She melted into me and I pulled her closer.

"The only person I wanna touch is you." She giggled and pressed herself tighter to me.

"I love you Carlos." She whispered and we both tensed. She pressed her face against my chest and I rested my head on hers.

"I love you too Milla and I promise, no touching, maybe some looking but if it makes you feel better you can check in on me. Unless we're doing business I'll answer." She looked at me and smiled before she leaned up and kissed me. I backed her up against the pool table and lifted her onto it. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me against her. I groaned as she ran her hands under my shirt and scratched her nails down my abs. She may have been a virgin but she knew how to fool around. I shrugged off my cut and set it on the pool table behind her. She moaned and moved her hands higher on my chest. I groaned as she moved away and helped me lift the shirt over my head. I threw it to the floor and grabbed her again; crashing her mouth against mine so fast our teeth clashed together and she wrapped her arms around my neck and practically climbed me like a tree. I grabbed her ass and walked her from the pool table to the couch and laid her down. She moaned as I pressed myself to her and I moved my lips to her collarbone, licking and biting. A beautiful flush came to her skin and I smiled, it was a million times better than her rash.

"More…Juice." She whispered and I angled myself to move my hand up her shirt when something wet and freezing was poured on my back and moved down to her, "Jesus fuck!"

I got off of her and saw Jax standing over us with an empty pitcher. He smirked and handed the pitcher to Pete, the other Prospect who looked guiltily at us.

"I saw you two and I had to tell him, he's my sponsor." I glared at him and moved off Milla who was still sexily flushed with glazed eyes. She glared at Jax and pulled down her wet shirt. How did I not notice she'd skipped the bra again?

"Dammit Jax, I'm not a fucking kid!" She hissed before she moved away from me and sat by the arm of the couch.

"You're my kid sister and Juicyboy needs to get ready to go. We're heading out in about an hour." He was right; I had to help pack things up for the guys. I got off the couch and got my shirt off the floor and put it on. I wished I could have taken a shower but there wasn't enough time. With a quick kiss to Milla I went outside and helped pack op the bags and attach them to the bikes. Before I knew it it was time to go and time for those of us with women to say goodbye.

"Be careful baby." Milla whispered as I pulled her into my arms. I'd be gone for three days and it would be torture. "I love you."

"Love you." I kissed her trying to memorize the feel of her lips, her taste and her smell. She moved herself against me and I had to pull away. "I'll be safe and I promise, no touching."

She nodded and buried her face in my chest before she took a deep breath and moved away. She went to stand by her mom and I got on my bike. With a final nod we were on our way to Tacoma.

* * *

"Sorry sweetheart, not interested." I sat in a corner table on my laptop while my brothers got drunk and laid. I didn't get to do one or want to do the other. I'd originally thought that the reason for my presence here was to torture me but had discovered upon arrival that they needed my skills. Because of that I was here in the corner hacking through a prison database trying to get the records of a Tacoma brother. The croweater had been harassing me since I'd arrived and didn't seem able to take no for an answer.

"What are you, a fag or something? Just come back with me baby, I'll show you a good time." She came up to me and started running her hand down my chest before she got close to my fly I yanked her away.

"I said I'm not interested." I pushed her away and she looked livid, obviously not used to being ignored.

"You pathetic faggot, can't get it up?" She taunted and I felt my temper rising. I didn't hit women but this bitch was asking for it. Before I could respond a raspy voice came from behind me.

"Get out, got no place for bitches who don't know their's." I turned my head and saw Happy coming out the back with a blond on each arm. The croweater was smarter than she looked and stalked out of the clubhouse, knowing better than to tussle with the Killer. He kissed each of the girls and sent them on their way before he sat across from me. The man was terrifying but had the patience of a saint and a deep affection for Milla. Those two factors proved to be lifesavers for me, especially since he seemed to be the only Son other than Clay who Tig couldn't and wouldn't bully.

"I don't hit women and I think that's the only way I could have gotten the point across." I typed in an algorithm and waited to see if he'd respond. He simply snapped his fingers and one of his girls brought him a brew and sat in his lap.

"Remember that with Milla, that little girl's got a lot of her mother in her, she's bound to cause you trouble." He pushed the girl off his lap again and she went to wait by the bar with the other chick, ready for when Happy'd need them.

"Not as much trouble as you'd cause for me if I did hit her." I looked up and saw the dark eyes go flat, the look he took when he did club business.

"They'd never find your body, at least not in one piece. Clay wouldn't even have to ask." He took a pull of his beer and I shivered internally, he was protective of every member of the SAMCRO family.

We sat in silence while I brought up profile after profile. Eventually Happy wanted to get laid again so with a clap to my shoulder he went to the back and another Tacoma brother took his place. I didn't know the SAA that well but who was I to protest.

"Hey Prospect, get the info yet?" He asked as he sat back and propped his feet up on the table.

"I'm getting it, the firewall's being stubborn so it should take a little longer than expected." He nodded and looked like he wanted to ask something, eventually he bit the bullet and went for it.

"Is it true you're screwing Milla?" He asked and I noticed a note of hostility in his voice.

"No, I'm not doing anything with Milla. Where'd you hear that?" I knew that Tig talked to Happy so it was no surprise that he knew but Kozik was another story, I didn't know what he knew and I wanted to spare Milla any disgrace.

"I heard it from Bobby, said you'd been proving that you're a team player. He said you weren't doing her but were trying things out or some shit like that." He continued sitting with his feet up and I let the computer run the script while I sat back and watched him.

"What does it matter to you?" My hackles were up and I knew that fighting the SAMTAC SAA would be a stupid idea but he seemed _too_ interested.

"You are doing something with her. It matters to me because she's been hurt before, physically and emotionally and I don't want that shit to happen to her again. She's a good kid and doesn't deserve bad shit." I looked at him in shock, just what was he implying? "I won't say anymore kid, just treat her right and do your job and you won't have any problems."

He got up and walked away and I shook my head, why was everyone harassing me _now_. I had shit to do and needed to concentrate. Sick of the constant influx of brothers and croweaters I went to an empty room in the back and set up my workspace. I also checked my phone for the dozenth time. Milla had yet to call or text and I was concerned by her lack of concern. I decided to check on her and tried to call but discovered that I couldn't. With a few button clicks I discovered the problem; some idiot had blocked her number from outgoing and incoming calls. I glared and overrode the code. Did they think I wouldn't know how to fix it? I built computers from scratch for fun; a little phone issue wasn't going to get the best of me. As soon as I checked it out I called Milla, happy that she answered on the second ring.

"Where were you? Mom called Dad and Jax and they both said you were fine. I don't believe them when it comes to you. Are you fine? Not hurt?" She said it all in a single breath and I had to smile.

"I'm fine, some asshole blocked your number, probably wanted to be sure I stayed on task." I lay back in the bed and rested my head on the pillows.

"Good, I miss you. I guess I've taken the fact that you were always around for granted. Pete doesn't know how to mix drinks and spends all of his time pushing up on croweaters. He's pissing me off baby. How's Tacoma?" She asked and I could hear glasses clinking in the background.

"Good, I've been stuck on my computer the whole time, haven't even gotten the good whiskey." She laughed and I had to shift to lessen the pressure tightening in my groin.

"Baby, you're a Prospect, you won't get the good whiskey." She laughed again and suddenly there was a loud crash. "Jesus Christ Pete! I've gotta go babe, the Prospect's a fucktard."

She hung up and I smiled. I may not have been getting laid or getting drunk but my spank bank was fully operational. I lay back and took a picture out of my cut, Milla at the beach in a black bikini. Yeah, I just found my activity for the night.

**Author's Note:** That takes care of the three month gap between chapters 3 and 4 of Off Limits. Now I'll be showing scenes that take place off-screen during the story. I admit to loving Kozik , so I wanted him to have a part in this however small but he only loves Milla like a little sister, Juice has no real competition.


	7. Brand New Traditions

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Author's Note: **I tried for a little smut in this chapter and I think I failed dismally. I hope you aren't too disappointed with the outcome but I wanted to show why the photobooth is so important to Milla and Juice.

**Brand New Tradition**

"So…photobooth?" I asked as soon as I saw the contraption in question. It stood out like a beacon and I had plans for it.

"No, rides, then food, then games _then _photobooth." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I groaned causing her to giggle. "Patience is a virtue, but I still want you to tarnish mine."

That caused another groan as she kissed me and led me to the rides. With Milla hanging on my arm I bought a huge book of tickets and decided to let her go wild. The sooner she was bored with the rides and games she'd be ready for the booth. She purposely chose rides that caused us to tumble together and had me hold her, proving that much like her mother she was calculating and evil. The only difference was that her brand of evil was sexy and very mischievous, like Catwoman. Gemma's brand of evil was, well, evil.

"Let's go on the Tilt-a-Whirl again." She dragged me to the ride yet again and I simply started with my arm around her, this was probably the best ride, lots of tumbling together and it just called for cuddling. The guys could call me a fag all they wanted I was a cuddler. Any excuse to be close to that perfect, warm body.

"Done with rides yet?" I asked as we got off the Tilt-a-Whirl and I was starting to get dizzy.

"Yeah, it's food time. I'm getting dizzy and I saw a fried Oreo stand when we took the dragon coaster." She took my hand and before we got to the food stands I couldn't take it anymore and pressed her against one of the trailers. "What are you doing baby?"

I didn't say a thing as I pressed my body to hers and pulled her into a kiss. She responded immediately and pressed her tongue against my lips. Once she got over her shyness in the beginning she was very aggressive. She didn't move from me when I felt her up anymore, as if to prove what I was thinking she took my hand and placed it on her tit. She may not have had the largest rack but they were sweet. The one time I actually got her shirt off I spent a long time getting my mouth acquainted with them and now I was positive that big ones are nice to look out but anything more than a mouthful's a waste when hooking up. She was getting worked up and I pulled away, if she got too hot now there wouldn't be anything left for the photobooth.

"Baby…" She whined and moved in again but I moved back and took her hand, leading her away from the trailer and to the food.

"How do you have a body like that, when you eat like that?" I asked before my mouth caught up with my mind and she laughed.

"Good metabolism, now it's my turn to treat you. Ever have a deep fried snickers?" She asked and I felt my stomach roll. We'd already had deep fried oreos, churros, tacos in a bag and soft pretzels.

I didn't get a chance to answer before I saw her eyes widen and she ducked her head. I looked in the direction she had and bit back a curse; a group of Nords were coming toward us. I nudged her in the direction of the games and she complied. This was supposed to be a good day, we didn't need those Nazi fucks ruining it. We stopped in front of the baseball toss and I decided to let my years of back lot baseball come to the fore. After about twenty minutes and fifty dollars I realized I wasn't going to get her the bear she had her eye on. We moved away and the same Nord bastards were at the target practice.

"We should go baby, I don't want anything to happen because of them." This pissed me off but I held it in check. We shared this fucking town we could damn well share a carnival.

"We aren't going anywhere until I win you a toy and we go to that damn photobooth." She smiled and allowed me to lead her to the dart game. This one was more successful and I got her this doll, we both agreed it would be great to hide around the clubhouse and freak out Tig.

"I'm ready for the photobooth baby." She whispered in my ear and I couldn't hold back a grin. With a hand at the small of her back I led her toward the booth. I had enough change in my pocket to keep us in there for a long time. Luckily it was one of those models where you could pay up front for multiple turns. I was gonna keep her in there until I ran out of quarters.

"What have we here? A beaner who thinks he's good enough for a white girl." One of the Nords blocked our way and I regretted taking a shortcut between the trailers. I turned Milla around and saw the rest of the Nords standing behind us grinning.

"Not just a beaner, a Son. We're gonna enjoy this." One of the guys came toward us and I backed Milla against one of the trailers and saw her reach in her pocket before I turned back and blocked her with my body. I couldn't take all of them but I could probably cause enough damage to their ringleader to have them running. Proving that they ran on pack mentality the leader came at me first and I opened with a punch to the gut and he doubled over so I got him in an uppercut and he was down. I heard a shout from behind me and realized I'd left Milla uncovered so I quickly dispatched the other one on my side with a punch to the temple and turned around to see one of the guys on the ground alternating between clutching his junk and his face while Milla kept a steady stream on mace going into the face of the last Nord. Once he went to his knees she kicked him in the gut and we were left the only ones standing. I took her arm and we stepped over there prone bodies and made our way to the photobooth.

Once we reached our destination I put ten dollars worth of quarters in and got in, pulling Milla with me. As soon as I had her seated next to me I made sure the curtains were securely close before I brought her mouth to mine. She was already sufficiently hot from the fight but I needed to stoke the fires a bit. Once I had her responding I pulled away and focused attention to her collar bone as I allowed my hand to move up her leg, she subconsciously moved them apart and I grinned inwardly. She was ready for me. I thanked god at her choice of a skirt for the day, it may have been longer but it still allowed me freedom as I reached her inner thigh and began to trace patterns, getting closer and closer to the destination. As her breathing quickened I heard and saw the flashes, I wanted documentation of this. I wanted pictures of the first orgasm I gave her. I moved to allow full view of her face before I got to business. As soon as I moved my fingers against the cotton of her panties she bucked and moaned, yeah it wouldn't take long which meant that I could draw it out. She bucked again and I bit on her collar bone, my baby wanted this and I wanted to give it to her.

As the flashes got more and more numerous I lost track of what I was doing she was so warm, so sweet, so willing that I knew in that moment that I could have had her with no protest whatsoever but I made promises and I intended to keep them. Soon enough I knew we were reaching the end of the ten dollar payout and I had made her cum at least three times. I stopped kissing her collar bone and brought my mouth to hers, she latched on hungrily and I finished her off with a final orgasm as I swallowed her moans. Soon enough I was going to find out if all of her was as sweet as her mouth. There was one last bright flash and a grinding noise and I knew our time was up I pulled away and looked into her glassy, satisfied eyes and she smiled lazily at me. She was never more beautiful or as much _mine_ as she was in that moment. With one small, chaste kiss I moved her from the booth, not a little pleased with myself when her legs could barely keep her up. While she leaned against me and attempted to get herself to rights I took out the pictures and took a look. It was definitely the best ten dollars I ever spent and everything got better when Milla leaned on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"We should do that every year, only next year I do you." She sighed and I grinned wider than I thought possible. Oh yeah, we had a new tradition and I was all about tradition.


	8. Morning Afters

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Morning Afters**

I woke up feeling sore and disoriented. The walls I was looking at were stucco that looked like sand and there was an oddly familiar weight on my arm. I looked over and a grin split my face. Milla was sleeping in my arms. I moved the sheet off of her body and groaned; she was naked and pressed against my side. In her sleep she rolled onto her stomach and I ran my finger down her spine. She shivered and I placed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder and moved my mouth down her back. She was starting to wake up and I chuckled, last night was one of the hottest nights of my life and I was looking forward to repeating it. As my lips got to the small of her back she moaned and shifted.

"Baby?" She whispered and I started kissing back up, didn't want to miss the lazy good morning kiss.

"Morning baby." I said as she shifted and moved in for a kiss. She pressed her body to mine and I moved my hand from her face down her side. She shifted again and I smirked, such a naughty girl. As her small hand wrapped around my dick I groaned and unconsciously humped her hand before I stilled myself, no use getting too hot too soon. My brain was starting to fog up with lust and need when one clear thought invaded the fog. She was all mine now, no rules, no restrictions with that thought I reached on the nightstand for one of the foil packages I'd retrieved from her boot and began showing her just how mine she was.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I looked up surprised; she was supposed to be asleep. That's how this worked. I'd slip into the house with the key she gave me after Clay and Gemma went to bed, make love to her until we were both exhausted then leave before she woke up. It had been the routine for the last week.

"Clay would kill me if he found me, you know that." I put on my cut and went back to the bed. She sat up and the sheet fell from her tits. I had to use every ounce of self control not to strip down and climb back into bed with her. Instead I just placed my finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to mine. I loved kissing her, her lips were so soft and she always tasted so sweet. "I love you."

"Stay, Daddy won't kill you. We haven't had a morning together since that first one. Please…" Her voice took a whining edge and I almost gave in. Things hadn't changed between us I'd still do anything she asked but I couldn't do this. She was wrong, Clay would kill me, the threat was there and it was real. I thought I wouldn't have any restrictions with Milla anymore but one conversation with Clay had shot that idea out of the water/

I wasn't allowed to screw his little girl in his house; well what he didn't know wouldn't kill me. I wasn't allowed to screw her anywhere in the clubhouse other than my dorm room; she was repeatedly trying to get me to break that rule. I was allowed to have my way with her in Luann's house, I seriously loved that woman. The most important rule was that I was supposed to keep her fully clothed anywhere a brother was present.

"I have to get the garage opened baby, Lowell's back in rehab so they need me to do the early morning bitchwork. Come to the clubhouse when you're done with your homework, we could make good use of my lunch break." I leaned down and kissed her again while she pouted and she looked so cute I had to kiss her again.

"Fine, but we're going to the cabin this weekend, Piney gave me permission." I nodded and with a final kiss I left, quietly walking down the back steps. Neither Gemma nor Clay was up and about so I quickly went out and locked the door before I walked to the empty house down the street where I parked when I spent the night. The sneaking wouldn't have worked if I'd left my bike in the driveway.

"Hey kid." Piney said as he clapped me on the back. I liked the old dude; he was one of the few who didn't give me crap about Milla.

"Hey Old Timer, thanks for the cabin." He clapped me on the back again and chuckled.

"Don't know why they're giving you two all the shit. You're both adults, if you wanna get your dick wet, why not? Listen I love that girl like she's my own, but that doesn't mean that I don't see how fine she's become and I know this "rule" bullshit has to be killing you. Just use the cabin and air it out before you go, we don't stand too much on ceremony around here." He got up and I shook my head, he was crazy but he was a good man.

I was cleaning off a wrench when I felt arms go around my waist and a pair of familiar breasts press against my back. I smirked and continued working while her hands moved lower.

"Lunch break yet?" She asked as one hand went to my crotch and the other went under my shirt. She was starting to learn what turned me on and was getting good at putting that knowledge to use.

"Not for a coupla hours baby." I let her touch me a little before I turned around, causing her hands to move from their locations.

"When do you want me?" She asked and I kept in a groan, I always wanted her. She was my drug, stronger than meth and more pleasant than a hit of ecstasy.

"I _want _you now baby, but your Dad will notice if I'm gone. Why don't you go hang out in the clubhouse and I'll take you to my dorm when it's break time. Ok?" I was pleading like a bitch but she simply smiled.

"I'll be waiting." She leaned up and kissed my lips before she went into the clubhouse.

Watching her walk away made me smile as I turned back to the engine I was working on. This weekend we'd actually have time and space to ourselves. I whistled while I worked and decided to take an early lunch. Couldn't keep my lady waiting all day.

* * *

"Ok we're at the cabin, in nature I get that. Why do we have to_ hike_?" I asked while she smiled. I was a city boy through and through I had a natural aversion to all nature that wasn't part of Central Park.

"You'll see, I have something I want to share with you." I sighed and kept a good distance behind her. If I had to participate in this useless activity the least she could do was provide a nice view and looking at that ass work as she moved ahead of me was a _very_ nice view. "Besides, at what other time do you have an unobstructed view of my ass like this?"

She laughed an evil laugh and smirked, putting a little sway in her walk as she moved ahead of me. I hoped she realized that whenever we got to where she wanted to go I was going to jump her. I patted my pocket and gave a smirk of my own. She may have had water, granola and all those supplies but I had something far more useful.

Suddenly she crested a hill and stood, waiting for me to catch up. Once I did I realized why she wanted to take me on this hike. We were at this beautiful lake; it was small with a ring of bright green trees around it. There was a weather worn hammock off to the side with a cushion on top. If it could hold our weight I had plans for it. Once I got to her side I took her hand in mine and we just looked on.

"This is one of my special places; I wanted it to be special for both of us." She gave me a smile and I leaned down to kiss her. I'd help her make memories here. "Enough mush, get naked we're going skinny dipping."

She walked over to the hammock and took off her back pack followed by her flannel and tank. I couldn't take my eyes off her breasts until she bent down and took her shoes off, then I had her ass to stare at and I could stare at that ass all day. Soon enough she had her shoes and socks off and stood up before peeling her shorts and panties off in one movement. The effect was instantaneous; I almost felt like a teenager again, a victim to unwarranted erections but this one certainly had a reason.

"You coming?" She asked as she started walking to the lake.

"Not yet but once we get on that hammock there's a good chance." She chuckled and dove in. She came up and her breasts were just hidden by the water. I got off my clothes in record time and went in the water after her. The water was cold but my baby was hot. We swam for a while, touched and fooled around but I knew from experience that sex in water was not pleasant for the lady so I held off. Scouting the bank I saw a soft looking batch of leaves and directed her toward them while I went to my pants and took out my condoms, I knew I had more than enough, the rest of the box was in my bag in the cabin. She stood by a tree with her arms wrapped around her for warmth and I was reminded of the birth of Venus, a painting by one of those old dead Italian guys. If he would have painted Milla he would have been famous enough that I probably would have remembered his name. I walked up to the tree and picked her up; she giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. Soon enough I had her on the leaves.

"I love you." She whispered and I kissed her, before I rolled over and pulled her on top of me being sure to get both my hands on that perfect ass. She made a noise but I took it for a little moan before I suddenly felt something sharp and a little itchy. I rolled her over and disengaged myself as I ran a hand over the back of my neck and was shocked when the gesture caused a patch of skin to burn and itch. It was the worst itch I'd ever felt and I looked over to see Milla bolt up out of the leaves. Her skin was turning red and I knew what that was, she was having an allergic reaction. I didn't understand what was happening before she picked up a leaf and examined it while trying to stop herself from scratching. It hurt too fucking much. She looked at the leaf and looked at me before she laughed a sad laugh.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She sighed then dropped the leaf and walked to her clothes, tears streamed from her eyes as she struggled into them. I followed behind and did the same, fuck it hurt. I saw a blister starting to form above the collar of her tank top and realized she had to be hurting a lot more.

"Milla, baby, what was that?" I asked as I got my boxers and jeans on, my legs weren't so bad but the t-shirt and over shirt were going to hurt like hell. She gave me a cold smile.

"Of all the leaves in all the forest you have to stage the hookup for a patch of poison ivy. You better hope there's calamine lotion." Poison Ivy? Fuck, that shit was real? I thought they made it up for comedies. I had to admit the pain we were in was anything but funny. We silently walked back to the cabin and by the time we got there Milla was in the midst of an allergic reaction. Luckily this time she could breathe.

About an hour and a failed search for calamine lotion later we were on our way back and in the midst of our first real fight. She'd gone silent and I actually preferred that to the yelling she'd done earlier and the slap when I'd foolishly tried for a sympathy hookup. She may have been having an allergic reaction but she was sexy as fuck when she was angry. She pressed herself tightly against me and I didn't doubt for a second that it was some passive aggressive payback for my screw-up. As we pulled into her driveway Gemma came out to greet us and got a good look at Milla before she burst out laughing. Milla got off the bike and shot her a murderous glare before she leaned down and kissed the top of my helmet and stalked into the house.

"You poor bastard." Gemma said as she shook her head and walked into the house.

I simply growled and rode back to the clubhouse where I nursed my pain with a bottle of Jose and some weed, it didn't stop the itch but it was more manageable. I woke up the next morning with a bottle of calamine lotion and a copy of A_ Field Guide to Venomous Animals and Poisonous Plants: North America North of Mexico _turned to the picture of Poison Ivy. The only thing that made it worthwhile was a look at my phone; there were about a dozen texts from Milla, all apologizing for how she treated me and an invitation to lunch. Maybe I could get her back here to help apply the lotion. The thought made me smile and I turned back in bed, more than a little hung over.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone. I wanted you all to know that this story and what follows will be taking place in the five-month gap between _Off Limits_ and Th_e Importance of Crows. _It seemed like too long of a period to keep you in the dark about. I also wanted to explore some things about Milla and Juice's relationship. I know that these episodes make him look like a dope and like I'm trying to write an Abbot and Costello short from the forties but I just want these episodes to show how Juice isn't really stupid just a victim of circumstance most of the time. Also I'd say for the most part there are just mundane relationship things going on and I want to show the fun and funny things that happen with them and also shed more light on things that were briefly mentioned in the stories. Thank you all for taking the time to read and review.


	9. Make Up or Break Up

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and story lines are my own.

**Make Up or Break Up**

"What _the fuck _was she doing in your room?" Milla yelled as she picked up the ashtray from my nightstand, that was really gonna hurt when she let it fly.

"I was helping her with her phone. You know that!" I was getting pissed off. It didn't matter how hot she was I was getting sick of it.

"Oh you're telling me what I _know_ now? What's next telling me how I think, how I feel? Fuck you Carlos." Ok this was serious, she was bringing out the given name.

"Just calm the fuck down so we can talk Mills. You're acting like a baby." The second it was out of my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. She put down the ashtray and took a step back.

"You too?" She sounded so betrayed. "You think I'm a kid too? I thought it was different with you."

She backed up until she got to the door, then she turned the knob and was out before I had time to think or even breathe. I swore under my breath and was out the door in time to see her go out the front. I chased after her before I stopped myself. This was what she wanted, me to go after her like I always did, tell her she was perfect and fuck my feelings. I went to the bar and sat down, I was done. If she wanted to be a brat and drama queen and take everything out of context that was her deal. I couldn't do it anymore. I got a shot from the bartender and told him to keep them coming. Clay had hired him when Milla was spending most of her time on her homework and he was working out. He knew how to pour a generous shot.

About two hours later I was pleasantly numb, didn't even remember what had pissed me off in the first place. I turned around and saw a brunette croweater sidling up to me. She looked familiar, dark hair, dark eyes with a huge rack and an ok ass. Virginia, that's right I'd had her before, didn't understand why I didn't have her again, the chick could suck a golf ball through a hose. She came up to me and ran her hand down my chest.

"Hey baby, been a long time." She said as she brought her hand up and scratched her nails down the same path her hand had gone down earlier.

"Too long, got plans for the night darlin'?" I asked as I turned around and saw the bartender had poured another shot so I downed it.

"Don't you? Thought you'd be banging the college girl like you are every night. What happened lover, she not able to keep up with you?" She asked as she placed a kiss to my neck and I tried to wrack my brain "college girl"? Did I know anyone called "college girl"? Unable to find a link in my mind I shook my head and she brought her hand lower and started moving it under my shirt. Just as things were getting interesting a blonde head popped into my line of vision and the croweater was yanked from me.

"Go bother someone else sweetheart, his ass has been claimed." She nodded and moved away from me as a very angry Jax invaded my line of vision.

"Hey bro, want a shot?" I asked as I signaled the bartender and before I could grasp what was happening he had me by the collar of my cut and had hauled me up putting his face in mine.

"What did I tell you Juice? You hurt her and I'll drag your ass, you make her cry and I'll drag your ass. Right now we're going outside and I'm gonna drag your ass because my sister's sitting in the office crying while you're getting drunk and letting a croweater feel you up. You're fucking dead." He lifted me higher and a manicured hand settled on his shoulder.

"No you're not baby, he's not worth the wasted gas and as stupid as he is Milla'd be lost without him. Just let him go, let him sober up and the two of them will work this out." Hearing Gemma's voice was like a sledgehammer to the nads. Milla, that's why I was getting shitfaced. I was still pissed at her theatrics but I didn't want her to cry. I fucking hated it when she cried, especially when it was because of something I'd done. Jax let me go and I slumped into the seat.

"Sam get him some water and a pot of coffee, we've gotta sober him up." Gemma ordered and Sam hopped to, eager to fulfill her command.

Soon enough I was at a table in the corner with Gemma taking watch. Jax had gone out and taken Milla on a ride to clear her head and cheer her up a bit. Giving me enough time to sober up and I was doing it but I'd feel this in the morning. I didn't know if the sobering was from the coffee, the water or Gemma's stern disapproval.

"Looks like you're getting lucid Romeo. I know she's a handful, a bit of a brat and a big ole' drama queen. What do you expect when she was Daddy's perfect little princess, never told "no" in her life with a group of strong scary men willing to frighten away any problem she has because she's their angel? We thought you could handle her though. I wouldn't have trusted you with her heart if I thought you'd run straight to pussy and booze the second you hit a rough patch. I thought this thing you had was worth more than that. Didn't you swear up and down on your Mama's grave that she was your everything?" She looked at me hard and I wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

"She is my everything, but I won't back down this time. She took everything out of proportion then threw a huge fit. She's not twelve Gemma." I looked up expecting a glare but instead she chuckled.

"We agree on something Juicyboy, she's not a kid anymore. She has to realize that she can't be the princess forever. What was the fight about I stopped listening when she began shrieking?" She sat back and I stared at her in shock, she was one of the biggest supporters of the "Milla is perfect" partyline. This was almost like sacrilege.

"Gina was having trouble with her phone. She's Louie's girlfriend, they're obsessed with eachother. Anyway she was having trouble with her phone and I could fix it but my micro tools were in my room and since her phone is her lifeline she followed me in. I fixed her phone and we were coming out. She noticed her top wasn't right so she was straightening it out when we ran into Milla in the hallway. She immediately freaked out and I barely managed to pull her into the room before she tore into Gina. It was completely innocent. Even if I wasn't with Milla I'd never push up on a brother's girl." It was a lengthy explanation but she was listening intently to every word.

"Now I get why she was upset. Gina's that hottie over there right? The blonde with the huge tits and legs going up to her neck?" I looked over and she was right, Gina was gorgeous, but I had better. I nodded and she sighed. "Now I know what happened. Milla feels like she's not hot enough and when she sees a Maxim covergirl coming from your room she thinks you dumped her for better pussy. She's not being immature she's scared, scared that she's not enough and is gonna lose you. For some reason losing you is worse than death for her."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Milla was _too_ confident most of the time. She walked into the garage and the clubhouse like she owned them. It was a huge turn on, my baby had the power. Shit, she was my baby and I loved her. We both had to make this right. I wasn't going to let shit slide with her anymore, she needed to be my Old Lady and I needed to be her Old Man. That thought was more sobering than the pot of coffee and gallon of water. I needed to talk this out with Milla, let her know I'd go through hell for her but I expected her to do the same. This would only work if we were partners, equals and I was willing to work if she was,

"Finally, now you look like a man. Lovesick doesn't work on you darlin'. Go up to the roof, I'll send Milla up when she and Jax get back. Tig'll shoot you if you climb down before then." She placed a hand on my shoulder and went toward the exit. I took a swig of water before I followed her out and went to the ladder. I had some waiting to do.

* * *

About half an hour later I was sitting on the roof wishing I had a blanket or a coat when I heard a bike pull up and about five minutes after that I saw a head of long black hair poke up over the edge before it hoisted a large blanket over the railing. Milla then hoisted herself over the railing and kept her head down as she walked to where I was sitting.

"I thought you'd be cold. Mom said you've been up here for a while." I nodded and she draped the blanket over my shoulders and sat against the edge, not close to me but not far away.

"I love you." I said before I moved over to her and wrapped one edge of the blanket around her shoulders. She didn't snuggle next to me like she usually did but she didn't move away.

"I love you and I'm sorry. You're right, I was acting like a baby. I should have told you why I was upset but I'm scared baby. I don't want to tell you and have you realize I'm right." She looked at her hands and I took one of them in mine.

"I know why you were upset baby, Gemma told me. It's stupid baby, so fucking stupid.." She looked shocked and I squeezed her hand to let me continue. "I love you, there's no one else in this world I say that to or feel that for. Because of that you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Yeah some women have bigger tits or longer legs but none of them are mine and you are. Fuck baby, the day I saw you when you surprised me in the clubhouse…you were it then and you're it now. Gina just followed me into my room to fix her phone, that's all."

"I know, believe me I beat myself over it. I love you and I know I trust you it's just that I've had someone cheat on me before and I didn't love him, I love you and the thought of you getting with anyone else tears my heart out. Look at the women in the clubhouse, how can I compare to that?" She looked at me and pleaded with her eyes I sighed and rolled some of the tension out of my neck.

"You don't compare baby, you're in a league all your own. Fuck, Milla this is the last time I'm going to say this. You are beautiful, you are my everything and no croweater or even a supermodel could take me from you. If you don't trust me I don't know if we can keep this thing going." I looked over and she looked confused.

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life." She looked into mhy eyes and I shook my head.

"But you don't trust me to keep it in my pants, you don't trust me to love you and baby, loving you is the only job I know I'm good at. Think about it baby, do you trust me?" The look on her face was priceless, it was like a cartoon lightbulb should have popped up over her head and she had this look of such surety that it was even more of a shock when she started crying.

"I'm so…so sorry baby. I lo-love you so much." She moved and flung herself into my arms. Such a drama queen but this I could handle. I held her tight.

"I love you and I need to be sure this shit is done. No more throwing shit at my head because a croweater got too close." She nodded and I continued, "No more running off when we fight, we talk it out and work it out. No more going to your Mom and brother before you come to me and no more throwing fits. If you have an issue with me, we talk, screaming doesn't come till later and hopefully my dick is involved."

She giggled and nodded to everything before she moved her head from my shoulder and looked in my eyes. She was so beautiful, even with the snot dripping from her nose and I brought my hand up and wiped away her tears.

"So beautiful." I whispered and brought her lips to mine. She gave in immediately and we stayed on the roof until it got too cold.

* * *

"Get naked for me." I told Milla as she lay in my arms in my dorm room. She looked up at me with a puzzled look and I just raised my eyebrows. "I said get naked. A good Old Lady does as she's told."

She slapped my chest and sat up in bed. She arched her back to get out some of the kinks before she turned and gave me an evil look.

"Good thing I'm not your Old Lady yet. You won't let me get the crow." She pouted for a second before she laughed. It was good to hear her laugh, after the fight and the talk on the roof I knew we were gonna be ok. Yeah we were gonna fight and there were probably gonna be bad ones but now we knew how to deal with it. Now we were partners.

"I want you to get your degrees. I want you to be able to support yourself if shit goes down. You know that. I don't want you to be helpless if I go to pris-" She placed a finger over my lips.

"Don't say the "P" word and I was just teasing. Of course I'll get naked for you, if you get naked for me." There was a naughty gleam in her eye and I sat up and started shrugging out of my cut. I knew I'd have a bad case of whiskey dick but I had an ulterior motive for getting her naked. Pretty soon I was naked on the bed and she was watching me with those dark, alert eyes. I knew she liked what she saw but she looked nervous when she started unbuttoning the black shirt she was wearing over her tank top.

"Go on sexy, I wanna see you." She bit her lip and started unbuttoning, I made sure she could see how much I was appreciating the show and groaned when she took her tank off and revealed her beautiful tits. I probably couldn't get hard but she was sexy as hell and I mentally cursed myself for having so much Wild Turkey. She looked at me as she started undoing the button on her jeans, no shoes and socks because we'd taken those off when we got in the dorm so there was little else for her to take off. I sat up more as she got to the last button and started to peel them down her legs, her perfect legs. Soon she stood up and I saw that she was in this tiny pair of black panties and I groaned again. She was so fucking sexy.

"Full Monty?" She asked and I saw a blush spread from her face down her body, it was cute but I wanted her naked.

"Yeah baby, I wanna see that perfect ass that goes with those perfect legs. God, you're so fucking amazing baby." I wanted her to believe it, to know that she was perfect to me. She gave me a small smile and hooked her thumbs in the elastic and drew them down her legs. Soon she was naked and did a little turn, bending a little as her back faced me. "Goddamn, how'd I get so fucking lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." She said as she crawled into bed and deposited herself in my arms.

"I'm sorry I can't get it up baby, for you-" She placed her fingers on my lips before she replaced it with her own.

"I know you've had a lot to drink. Thank you, the look in your eyes said it all. I won't doubt you again." She kissed me again before she curled into my side and I held her tight. Maybe I wouldn't be too hung over in the morning and we could have some good morning sex. The thought made me smile and I wrapped myself around her to keep her safe and protected. It was part of my job, and I tried to be good at it.


	10. Random Conversations

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and plot lines are my own.

**Random Conversations**

"Remind me why we're having this conversation again?" I asked as I tightened the pipe in Gemma's sink.

"Come on, just work with me here."She was my assistant for the day and was working to steadily drive me insane.

"Fine, you'd be a Gryffindor, you're loyal, strong, smart and hot, all good Gryffindor qualities." I handed her the wrench and she handed me a rag, our usual transfer.

"I'm not brave enough. What about Tig?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Ever since she'd been rereading the books she was crazy for this sorting hat bullshit. It was cute but maddening, especially when she made me watch the movies with her. Most of the time it led to great sex but that wasn't a guarantee for my sacrifice.

"Slytherin." I said without a second thought and moved my head up to see her shaking her head.

"No, Slytherins are selfish and have no sense of loyalty. I think he'd be a Gryffindor, brave, strong, loyal, really completely loyal, and under those layers and layers of darkness there's a good heart there." I snorted and moved back under the sink.

"What about me?" I asked as I checked the lining on the u-bend, that was where the problem seemed to be.

"That's easy, Hufflepuff." She sounded excited and I sat up and looked at her, trying to gauge if she was messing with me.

"Hufflepuff? Is that a nice way of saying I'm a retarded coward?" She looked offended before she, I'm not kidding here, reached in her bag and drew out her copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. She was taking a class on Pottermania, her word not mine, and kept it with her to "cross reference" and bullshit like that.

"Hufflepuffs are neither retarded nor cowards, listen to this '_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil_. I don't think I've ever heard a better description of you. You are just and loyal, you treat everyone fairly and of course are loyal to SAMCRO and to me. You are so fucking patient with me that it's astounding and you're true, faithful, I trust you with everything I am. Finally, you are the hardest worker I've ever seen and never try to get out of it. Toil does not frighten you my friend." I sat up and saw her eyes sparkling. This meant something to her and I could play along. Also, her description of me as a Hufflepuff didn't sound too bad.

"Let me see that book." She handed it over and I read the sorting hat song. As I looked at Slytherin I got an evil thought. "You're right baby, you're not a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. '_Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends_.' That's you baby, cunning, though I think Ravenclaw would work. No you and your Mom would fucking rule Slytherin." I looked over expecting her to be upset, especially from her Slytherin insult earlier, instead she just smiled.

"You just increased my chances of landing Lucius Malfoy, thanks babe." She put the book away and got up turning on the sink. As the water rushed through the loose pipes and drenched me I spluttered. Yep, she was definitely a Slytherin.

* * *

"We should get a new tv, maybe a Plasma." Milla was crouched in front of my tiny, ancient thirteen inch tv trying desperately to get a picture good enough for us to see it from bed. I used to put it on the bed to watch it, but seeing as how I already had her down to a tank top and panties having anything on the bed other than us would be a stupid idea.

"We?" I asked as I continued to enjoy the view.

"I'm over here nearly every night anyway, why shouldn't I pitch in." She stood up and I saw that she had made progress, I could have fixed it no problem but then Milla wouldn't have bent over trying to fix it. I'd pick her ass over a damn movie any day. Suddenly a thought hit me and I had to share it with her.

"Why don't we get a place together baby? Then we can get new furniture and shit." She turned from the tv and looked at me. Her brow furrowed.

"Do you mean it babe?" She asked as she crawled up on the bed and lay on her side next to me. I reached up and caressed her face.

"Yeah, I wanna wake up with you in the morning and not worry about someone busting in on the morning hookup and go to bed with you every night, actually be able to do you in the kitchen. I want all those things, don't you?" She squealed and launched herself at me. I caught her easily but with the momentum we rolled off the bed where my head and ass hit the floor simultaneously and she continued the attack.

"Keep it down in there, it's not even dark yet." I rubbed my head and rolled my eyes. Sometimes Chibs could be a real tool. I looked up to see her looking down on me a smile splitting her face and I answered it with my own.

"Let's do it baby, let's move in together." I sat up and pulled her into my arms but she wasn't done yet. "I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

As I held her I felt my eyes widen "start our lives together"? Shit, I didn't think about it like that. I loved her but was I ready for forever? Luckily those thoughts stopped as she moved her hand between us and woke up little Carlos. After that I didn't have to think for a while.

* * *

"Hey baby." She said and I could hear the unmistakable sounds of sex going on behind her. I ran my hand over my head in frustration. I was going to have to confront her about Cara Cara soon, this shit was too much, but it did pay for the furniture we had waiting for us in the storage unit.

"Hey, how's the career counseling going?" I played along, as per Clay's orders if it was up to me I'd be visiting the set, seeing if we couldn't borrow some of the equipment for our own fun. She wasn't in front of the camera so why couldn't I support her choices? Especially if they got me free porn

"Good, good. I wanted to know if you've talked to the Realtor yet since Mom says we're on our own." Gemma and Clay were dead set against us living together and assumed that without their assistance Milla would fold, they didn't know just how tenacious their little girl was.

"I did, we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. I looked at the listings and found us the perfect space. We just need the Realtor to sign off on it." I could hear her pull away from the noises and she practically whispered into the phone.

"Split level house, upper floor with internet and cable included and a kitchen with a breakfast nook?" She asked and I smiled.

"You forgot carpeted living room and master bedroom and tiled bathroom with vanity mirror and a balcony attached to the bedroom. This place has it all baby." She squealed again and I had to smile, this place was perfect and I had paid the Realtor to play along, I'd already put down the security deposit, all we needed was for Milla to sign the lease.

"Shit I have to go, I love you baby." She hung up before I could say goodbye and I smiled. We were doing it, starting our lives together. I was gonna marry that girl. I started whistling as I walked from the garage to the clubhouse, my shift was done for the day and nothing sounded better than a brew. When I sat at the bar I noticed a new chick where Sam was supposed to be. She caught my eye and winked before she slid up to me.

"I'm Carmen, what'll it be sugar?" She practically purred and I was saved a response when Clay came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll have a brew and he's very, very taken." She nodded and got me a bottle before Clay nudged me and I got off the stool and followed him to a table in the corner. "Sit."

I did and noticed that Clay didn't look as venomous as he usually did when he called for these chats. Usually it was to berate me for some fuck up either involving the club or Milla. This time it looked like he wanted to tell me what was on his mind. He took a pull of his beer before he set it down and looked me straight in the eye.

"You're moving in with my little girl aren't you? Making baby bird fly from the nest?" I didn't know the proper response so I nodded, he nodded too. "Good, she needs this, needs to find herself, make mistakes get into trouble and I know you're good for that. Promise me you'll take care of her, give her what she needs."

"Yes Sir." I said as I took the first pull of my brew, enjoying the coolness of it.

"I'm glad, you may have something wrong with that brain of yours but for some reason I trust you with Milla and I have _never _trusted another man with her. God, some of the assholes she used to date…I'll fill you in sometime. I'm feeling nostalgic and I'd rather not be homicidal. You found a place yet?" He took out his cigar and lit up. The gesture made me go into my pocket and grab my pack, I'd been dying for one the last couple of hours.

"Yep, I found Milla's dream space, already put down the security deposit. I'm gonna take her to see it tomorrow, surprise her." I looked at Clay and saw him smirking. "What?"

"Gemma's gonna lose her shit. You know she's the one who doesn't want her to go right? Damn woman has empty nest syndrome or somethin'. Be careful when you bring this up around her, she's liable to tear your balls off for taking her little girl away. I'm glad you've found a place, I'll send for some of the Prospects from Tacoma and Salt Lake, they can work on the move. Just keep my little girl happy Juice, it's all I want you to do." I nodded and he got up and went to the pool table where Chibs and Tig were sharing a game. I sat back and took a drag, I couldn't believe I'd just been given Clay's blessing, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

I was sitting at the picnic table while Milla laid on top of it, trying to get some sun, even though I pulled her tank top back down every time she lifted it up. She'd already taken off the t-shirt she'd stolen from me and I refused to allow her to show anymore skin. Unless we were at the beach that body was mine to view and no one else's. She slapped my hand for the thousandth time and Tig came sauntering up to the table and sat on the other side.

"Hey Mills can I have that poster you promised me, you know the one with your buddy from Cara Cara on it?" Tig asked and Milla looked over at him.

"Sorry Tig, she needed the copy back for some promotional thing at the Porn Convention. It was one of the "Irregulars" that showed a third nipple, those suckers are a goldmine with the right buyer." I choked, "third nipple"? Shit Milla's friends were just full of surprises.

"Aww man I was looking forward to putting that up in my living room. Since when did you become an Indian giver?" He asked and she sat up faster than I could register it.

"Not cool Tig, so not cool." She swung her legs around and was suddenly leaning over him. "I am the member of a First Nations Tribe, you know that Tig. That shit is offensive."

"What!" I was shocked I never assumed she had anything more exotic than Jew in her bloodline. She turned around and looked at me.

"I'm a quarter Native baby, my Gran was full Paiute, my Dad's half but you'd never know it by looking at him. I've got family on the Walker Rez. It's how you explain my dark hair, dark eyes and my nose." She turned to glare at Tig who just shook his head.

"I forgot you were sensitive about that shit. Just get me another poster and we're square." She nodded and he got off the table and walked into the clubhouse I was still in shock, how did I not know this.

"Wha- How?" Smooth man, real smooth.

"My Grandma Millicent was Paiute, grew up on the Rez met Grandpa Walter when she was a nurse in the war, they fell in love and had my Daddy. Not too much to say." She shrugged and I gave her a smile, it made no difference to me if she was a quarter Paiute or a quarter slug, I still loved her.

"Wow, I guess I learn shit about you every day. You got the Tribal Card?' I asked if Clay was hiding I could see him keeping her from taking part in the culture.

"Yep, I have the card. I claim my blood in the census. I even speak some Paiute but only with my Nan Gloria. I'm gonna have to introduce you some time, she makes Ma look like Mary Poppins." She laughed and I shook my head, anyone who could do that was truly terrifying.

"This doesn't bother you does it baby?" She asked as she hopped off the table and came to straddle my lap I held her ass in my hands and shook my head.

"No, not at all it's just another part of you to love. Besides I grew up in Queens, that place was a cultural melting pot. Our neighbors were Ugandan and our landlady was from Ecuador. We also had an entire hallway of Jews above us. I'm Puerto Rican baby; I should ask if that bothers you?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me in that aggressive way that always turned me on.

"You know better than that Juicy. I love my Latin lover, especially when he does that thing with his hips." She whispered the last and I stood up causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. She giggled as I carried her into the clubhouse and my dorm room. If she liked the hip thing so much I was going to enjoy doing it again and again and again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok I wanted something light and fluffy and the first conversation was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend who is a fellow Potterphile and SoA fanatic. We both agreed without a doubt that Juice was Hufflepuff and the only member of the SAMCRO family that we put in Slytherin was Gemma. The other guys were pretty much unanimously put into Gryffindor with the exception of Happy, we had no idea what to do with him. Bobby pulled double duty as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We felt that Juice needed someone to join him in the realm of the badger. As for the Paiute thing it was a plot point in _The Importance of Crows_ and I haven't found a way to bring it up again so here we are.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing.


	11. Enemies

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and story lines are my own.

Enemies

I rode into the lot at Cara Cara unable to conceal my excitement. I was on a twofold errand. One to get a message Luann's Old Man had passed onto the club through her and two to check on Milla. Milla told me she was going to "visit" Luann but I knew she was working on a new shoot. The email she'd gotten from Luann yesterday contained her shooting schedule. I looked at my watch, they were about to start the Lesbian threesome and I didn't want to miss that. I went to the side business entrance and knocked, hoping Luann wouldn't take forever to answer. I was surprised when it was my baby at the door instead.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" She asked and I smiled.

"I have some business for Clay. What are you doing answering the door baby?" She looked a little nervous and I held in a smirk.

"Just being nice, Luann is busy prepping the talent. Come in I'll get you a coffee from the breakroom." She took my hand and led me through a land of flesh and fucking. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. She looked back and saw me grinning and stopped in the middle of the studio. She let go of my hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Get it all out buddy, tell me all about the porn girls. If you like what you see you better use that energy on me tonight. Go on, who do you wanna drill? I'm all ears." I looked around, my eyes resting on this gorgeous woman with café au lait skin and probably the largest natural breasts I'd ever seen. Then my eyes moved to this hot blonde but the way she looked like she owned the place put me off, I only found that attitude hot with Milla. Then my eyes found this absolutely amazing woman, she was tall with long black hair, she had beautiful tits and legs that went on forever. Her lips were pouty and not puffy, her skin a brown similar to mine but her eyes screamed Asian. I felt my jaw drop and Milla looked from her to me with amused eyes and a smirk.

"That's Chantal and unless you want to use our first year's rent you aren't hittin that. Wanna meet her?" I looked at Milla and saw that she was serious but I didn't know what to do. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, walking me over to the porn goddess.

"Milla baby!" The porn star said as she engulfed my woman in a hug that went on for too long and I swore I saw her smelling her hair. Just like that the attraction was gone, she had now become competition. Some primal thing in the back of my head whispered "enemy". Milla disengaged herself and took my hand again.

"Chantal this is my boyfriend Juice, Juice this is Chantal." Chantal looked me over, obviously gauging whether or not I was a threat and I did the same. I knew Milla liked girls and one hot night told me about a few fantasies she had about women but she dismissed the thought of a threesome. This chick was no threat to me, at least that's what I repeatedly told myself when she started playing with a strand of Milla's hair.

"Pleasure to meet you Juice." She said in a tone that implied the opposite and her smile was a challenge. When she held out her hand I debated whether or not breaking it would count as defending my lady. I decided to err on the side of caution and gave her a firm handshake.

"The pleasure's mine." Just like that we were in a battle of wills. Neither of us wanted to let go first and prove weaker than the other. I could tell she wanted to let go and was feeling victorious when she flexed her fingers and her nails bit into my hand. I dropped her hand and she smirked while Milla was none the wiser.

"Ok, I'm taking Juice to the break room, either of you want something?" She asked Chantal and the porn dude I'd totally missed.

"I'm good, I'd hate for you to go to all that trouble for me." I didn't hit women but I wanted to smash that smirking hell bitch's face in. How could Milla be oblivious to the games this chick was playing?

"Just put some soda out on the counter for me. I prefer it room temperature." Milla nodded to porn dude and took me down to a break room. It looked like the kind you'd find in any office building in the country.

"Ok we have cappuccino, a million brands of tea, some iced tea in the fridge, energy drinks. Viagra in the goody box, but you don't need that. No alcohol on set though, whiskey dick is a bad thing when shooting porn. What do you want baby?" She climbed on a counter and I had a great view of her ass straining the tiny skirt she wore and when she bent forward I saw the tops of her stockings and her garter belt

"You." I barely managed to choke out before I spun her around and seated her on the counter. I ran my hands up her stockings; I'd rip them if I had to if it meant getting to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck as she scooted closer to the edge of the counter.

"No sex in the break room, Luann's rule. Oh hey Milla." I growled and looked over to see the hot blonde with the attitude problem getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I forgot, having my man here has me flustered. Juice this is Ima, Ima Juice and before you say anything she's nineteen, a legal adult." I honestly put no thought to the uppity bitch except for a second of rage that she'd stopped my fun.

"Oh this is Juice." She looked me over and got this predatory look in her eyes before she glanced at Milla and the look was replaced with a soft one. "Good to meet you. I'd shake your hand but I just gave a handjob and haven't washed up yet."

"Go wash up now then, you don't film again for another couple of hours anyway." Ima nodded and smiled while Milla pushed me away and hopped from the counter. She went to a door next to the fridge and opened it, revealing a janitor's closet. She pulled out what looked like spray disinfectant and sprayed the handle of the refrigerator and opened up, randomly spraying anything that looked like Ima touched it. Yeah, she was just "visiting". She must have had the same thought because she straightened up, went to the closet and put the spray away before she turned to me with a big fake smile.

"So, want coffee, water, soda?" She was going to ignore it so I did too.

"I'll have soda since I can't have you yet. Are there any empty offices or something?" I was hot for her and needed to take the edge off. Bending her over a desk seemed like the best option for now.

"I thought you had business for Dad?" She asked as she brought out a bottle of Coke from the fridge and handed it to me before she went in the cabinet below the microwave and brought out some cans of soda for the porn dude. I watched the skirt hug her ass and it wasn't helping me, it was making things worse.

"I do, but it can wait. So empty offices…" I took a swig of the Coke and watched her straighten up, she was obviously debating things.

"Milla, I need your help with this scene. I don't know my motivation." Chantal came in and Milla automatically went to her. I was really starting to hate her. Milla took the script from her and looked it over.

"Your motivation is that you've never been with a woman before and the thought of it turns you on, but you're a good girl. You want it but are afraid." Milla handed the script back and Chantal smirked.

"Kind of like you huh babe?" She put a seductive lilt to her voice, without skipping a beat Milla responded.

"I'm anything but good sweetheart. I've thought about being with women, I just happen to like my man's dick more." She gave me a sexy smile and I was pointing to magnetic North. "Need anything else?"

"No I'm good." She turned and went out to the studio, while Milla turned back to me and walked to me, pressing herself to my body.

"There's an office in the back, follow me." She reached down and squeezed before she turned and walked out, I limped after her painfully hard and followed her into an office with nothing but a desk and a table. I pulled her to me and reached an arm back to turn on the light when she stopped me. "Lights draw them like moths; fuck me on the desk baby."

I did as I was told and it was hot as fuck. I had her bent over the desk that hot little skirt tugged up over her ass. She was moaning my name and talking dirty. At one point I looked to the doorway and saw it opened a crack, there was Chantal looking in. I couldn't resist giving her a triumphant smirk and she looked murderous as she moved away. Milla brought my attention back to her by pushing that tight little ass back against me and that was it, I was done. I came with a grunt and she joined me. A little while later I sat with her in my lap coming down off the high and Luann walked into the office, all smiles.

"I heard a biker was here and when I couldn't find my Milla I figured it had to be Juicy. How's things Juice?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile, Luann was great.

"Very, very good." I said as I placed a kiss behind Milla's ear. She shivered and I pulled her tighter.

"I can tell." She smirked before she looked at Milla. "Milla baby, Doug needs some help with his line reading, why don't you go help him so I can talk to Juice."

Milla nodded and gave me a quick kiss before she took off out the door and Luann closed it behind her.

"Is she your bitch? I thought she was your assistant?" I asked as soon as the door was shut.

"She is, she's assisting. I'm following Clay's guidelines, she only touches the chicks to touch up their makeup only does set up and the before shoot cleanup. She doesn't do anything not in his guidelines…" I raised my eyebrows and she raised her hands, "Or yours, get her that damn crow so I stop forgetting she's your lady. Want Otto's message or not?"

I nodded and sat back while she told me and wrote it down. Sometimes Clay was a dick and he made anyone who gave me a message write it down too. Making sure there was that little touch of humiliation. As soon as she gave it to me I got up and made her stop before she went out the door.

"What do you know about that Chantal chick?" I put the paper in my cut and she gave me a smile.

"She's a godsend, can play anything from school girl to dominatrix. She can handle four dicks at a time and any girl on girl situation. She also knows the business backwards and forwards and has given me some solid tips about demographics and shit. Right now she's my top earner. Just so you know she is head over heels for Milla and has been since day one. She'd like nothing more than to wipe you off the face of the earth. That's what you wanted to know isn't it?" She smirked as I growled, "Don't worry, Milla's a one partner kind of woman. You're her life now and she's completely blind to Chantal's feelings. Just relax and enjoy being with my goddaughter. Like you enjoyed this afternoon. You should get back to Clay he's already called twice, apparently his Intel Officer hasn't answered."

"Thanks, tell Milla I had to head back." She nodded and I went out the back entrance and moved to my bike, not the least bit surprised to find Chantal there.

"Wondered when you'd be here bikerboy." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're right I am a biker and we demand respect. So show me some." This time she rolled her eyes before she looked me dead in the eye.

"Milla's an amazing woman, smart, sexy and strong; she deserves someone who will make her their whole life. I will do _anything _for her, I know your kind, selfish, self serving. Women, even women like Milla are nothing but toys to you. I'm not going to do a fucking thing to ruin this thing you have because for the time being you make her happy and she deserves to be happy. The second you fuck up though I will be on that so fast your head will spin." She walked up and got in my face and it took everything I had not to backhand her. She was seriously making me reconsider my beliefs on hitting women.

"You're right you won't be doing a fucking thing. Milla's mine and she's proud to be mine. I won't tell her what a manipulative devious bitch you are because you obviously don't want to hurt her and as long as she's in the dark she's fine. Let's call a truce, I won't fuck with you, you won't fuck with me and we'll see how this plays out. Besides, you'd be fighting a losing war. She wants my dick, no interest in your pussy." She took a step back and a deep breath.

"Truce but I'll be watching you." She shook my hand and I smirked at her.

"Like you watched earlier?" I asked and raised my eyebrow as she tore her hand from mine and stomped back into the studio. I put on my helmet and threw my leg over the bike. As I rode out I looked back and smirked, the bitch thought we wouldn't last I was gonna have fun showing her just how much Milla loved me. It was something she'd never have.

**Author's Note:** It's an interesting thing when your reader's anticipate your moves. **Superdani a. **is very good at anticipating my every move. I had this written before I read her inquiry about how Juice feels about Chantal and have just been tightening things up. If you read Changes and my other stories you'll get more of this hate/hate relationship when I start writing the Season three events.


	12. Kobayashi Maru

I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

**Kobayashi Maru **

"How the fuck does this work?" Clay threw a GPS system at me still in the box.

"I don't think I can modify it to go on your bike." I picked it up and looked at it while he growled at me.

"It's not for me dumbass, it's for the jeep. Won't hook up for shit." He sat across from me while I set it down.

"Don't need it I already have a modified GPS and entertainment system for the jeep. I'm waiting for Tig to finish with the AC before I hook it up." I handed the box back to him and he looked closely at me, "Yeah?"

"How was the first night in the apartment? I heard Jake from Thief River broke the headboard." I growled and Clay smiled.

"He broke the whole damn bed, we had to sleep on the mattress last night. My back's fucked up. Gonna go bed shopping with Milla tonight when she gets done with her livechat for class." I took a drag and stared at Clay.

"How's that goin, she almost done?" Milla had been pretty tightlipped around Clay lately, mostly because she was starting to collect a lot of secrets and she usually broke down immediately around her parents.

"She added a couple more classes to get the Journalism degree but she's almost done, probably a couple more months left, not much. She could have been done a month ago with the English Lit if she didn't work at CaraCara. You sure I shouldn't confront her about it yet? She's being fucking obvious." I stubbed out my cigarette and took another out of the pack.

"Naw, I like seeing her waiting for the hammer to drop." He looked over my shoulder and gave a theatrical hand gesture. "There's our VP, why're you looking so happy?"

"You're never gonna guess who approached me about becoming an official hang around and Prospect." I looked up and he looked equal parts happy and evil.

"No way, I thought I saw that little punk around here. What makes him think he can come to _my _clubhouse, Prospect for _my_ club after what he did to my angel?" Suddenly my attention was grabbed and I sat up.

"Who's Prospecting?" I asked interested. I had heard about a few of Milla's exes but there were still a couple who were off limits to discuss. I had a feeling this was one of the big three.

"Alex Kingston, I'm tempted to call Hap and have him sort this out." Jax sat on the other side of the table and I looked between them, confused. They shared a look with each other before they turned to me.

"Alex was the only guy other than you we were on panty watch with. After she got home from a date Ma would check her panties the next morning, gross but we just wanted to protect her." I knew all about the panty watch, it's why Milla always kept two pair in her purse, she wasn't stupid. Jax continued, "He pretended to be the perfect guy, came to the door, gave her flowers all that bullshit. What we didn't know was that he was fucking anything that moved, told her she was worthless and other shit. The line was drawn when we started seeing bruises on her arms and then he split her lip open. The stupid abusive bastard cracked her in the face right in front of Clay, Happy and Tig."

"He's still alive?"Good that meant I could kill him, do it slowly.

"The only reason he is is because we had customers, witnesses, but Happy and Tig kidnapped him later, drove him to the foothills. They took the boots to him and Hap made him piss himself. His daddy's a circuit court judge, it would have looked bad for him to disappear when everyone knew he was dating my daughter." Clay said as he lit his cigar.

"Which one of the hang arounds is he?" I took a drag in futile effort to calm the rage that was building.

"Tall, long hair douchebag attitude. He's the one who dropped the wrench on your foot last week." I stood up, I wanted to kill that prick last week now I wished I would have. He hurt my baby, he didn't deserve to live.

"Sit down!" I sat immediately. "We're gonna do this smart, call church get all the guys in on it. This little prick obviously wants Milla back and since she's with you that ain't gonna happen. We're gonna let him hang around, vote him to Prospect next month and torture him in every way imaginable. He'll never get a patch but it will be great to fuck with the bastard."

"He gonna end up in a shallow grave when this is done?" I asked as I stubbed out my cigarette.

"Daddy's still a circuit court judge, but he's not getting out of here untouched." Clay and Jax nodded to each other while I glowered at the ashtray. I wanted blood.

* * *

I had my sunglasses on but I could tell he knew I was watching him. He was sweeping up the metal shavings from under the lift and kept glancing up to where I was working on my bike. He and I were as different as night and day. He was a college boy, liberal arts degree, douchey hipster hair and a thin douchey goatee. In a word the man was douchey, in two a douchey prick. He was also thin, kind of weak looking. I knew I could have taken him out with one punch, god I wanted to. What did Milla see in him? I shook my head, the hell if I could explain it. The only positive from the situation was that I could bring up the fact that he was with her for over a year and got nothing and I popped her cherry after three months. I smirked and looked up when the sound of bikes poured in, there were our Tacoma brothers, Happy, Kozik and Jaws parked in the line of bikes and got off Hap and Koz walked to the garage while Jaws went to the clubhouse. I glanced at Kingston, the boy looked ready to piss himself all over again.

"Hey Juicyboy." Koz said as he gave me a hug and stood by while Hap gave me another hug in greeting.

"Hey guys, Jaws on a pussy run?" I nodded toward the clubhouse and Koz laughed.

"You know it. How's Millipede? Haven't talked to her in like a month." I smiled Koz acted like an overprotective older brother, the show when he saw Kingston was gonna be great. As if attuned to my thoughts he looked up and cringed.

"She's great, excited that you and Hap are here. She's actually coming to the party after church tonight." I smiled and the douche dropped something, he looked startled as Koz and Hap looked over, both tensing and Koz growled low in his throat.

"Clay wasn't kidding, that prick is here." He made a move toward Kingston and Hap put a hand on his shoulder.

"Clay says we play this smart so we play this smart." Koz stopped and looked back at me.

"She know?" He asked and I shook my head. We'd found ways to keep Kingston out of sight whenever she visited. He'd get the Prospect patch tonight but that meant nothing, he'd still be kept away.

"Let's just go inside brother, we can have some fun with the asshole tonight." Happy said as Koz's face split in an evil grin.

"Yeah, I always wanted my boots spit shined." They each clapped me on the back before they walked into the clubhouse and I resumed work on my bike.

As I sat at the table, my usual spot on Clay's left I watched everyone as the vote was brought up. There was so much vindictive glee shining in their eyes that it could have lit a stadium. Piney looked positively joyful as he handed down his yea.

"Juice, do I even have to ask?" He looked at me and I knew my look matched the others.

"Oh yeah…." I nodded and Tig actually looked proud. He'd never denied he was my sponsor but sometimes he could be a dick about it.

"Jax, since you're his sponsor, and of course a yea from me. This little bastard is going down. Someone get him and Juice, give him his cut." Clay banged the gavel as I got up and grabbed the cut from the corner. Chibs opened the door flanked by Happy and Tig and Kingston inched his way into the room. I walked up and held out the cut.

"Let's welcome our newest Prospect." Jax said and the clapping had a sarcastic note to it. Kingston knew nothing of this life but he knew enough not to say anything. I went up to him and handed him his cut, I couldn't resist badgering him.

"Get ready for the worst year of your life boy." I grinned as he took the cut and put it on. It was obvious that he didn't want it as much as we really didn't want him to have it.

"Alright, first duty as Prospecct. You're gonna shine all our boots until we can see our reflections." Clay threw his arm around Kingston who stared wide eyed at him. "Then you're gonna clean the toilets here and in the garage. Welcome to hell boy."

Clay laughed and we took off our boots before we left the chapel. He'd be shining for hours. Plenty of time to have my lady here for some fun. I glanced back one last time and saw him looking mutinous before he grabbed the boots that just happened to be mine and glared. I laughed as I saw the guys putting on their back up shoes and clapping Koz on the back. This had been his idea; even Tig could grudgingly accept that it was a good one. I didn't have shoes with me but I knew Milla was bringing me a pair of my sneakers so I was secure. I went to the bar where Carmen poured me a shot without being told and watched Kingston carry back as many boots as he could to a dorm room. He at least knew enough to respect the chapel. I threw back the shot and felt the warmth spread. Yeah, revenge always tasted sweet.

* * *

"Umm, may I ask you a question?" The Prospect was standing over me while I was working on a transmission, I'd made him be my bitch every day for the last week and Clay accepted it. He still got to humiliate him quite a bit too. Though Jax was the king, he'd made Kingston go into every grocery store in town and buy tampons for our respective ladies and with another stroke of genius had made him request a price check with his name attached. It was great.

"What?" I asked, making sure to sound as irritated as I felt.

"I heard that Milla's dating one of you guys. Is it the one with the bald head and all the tattoos? I've had run ins with him before." He looked so serious I gave an exasperated snort.

"You fucking serious? They call me retarded. _ I'm _Milla's Old Man, we fucking live together idiot." I watched his face contort to one of shock and smirked. Yeah I wasn't the retard here.

"You know about me don't you?" He asked and the shock was replaced by fear.

"Oh yeah, I do and the only reason I haven't put you in a shallow grave yet is because I would go to prison and leave Milla all alone. I'd have to go without that tight, hot pussy for years and that's a torture _no one_ is worth, not even you. Got a problem college boy?" Oh the look of pain on his face was sweet. I'd just confirmed what he really asked, was Milla a virgin? Fuck no, I already took care of that.

"_You_, she let _you _fuck her?" He was such a spoiled little bitch, didn't know his place.

"Begged me for it, still does. She's mine Prospect and don't think for a second that she'd let a douchebag like you touch her, she's had a real man and she ain't goin back to a boy like you. Now hand me the fucking wrench and don't forget your place again. I may just tell Tig what a bitch you are and we know how Tig treats bitches." He handed me the wrench and glared, tried to intimidate me. I simply smiled and went back under the car.

* * *

"What's gotten into you baby? Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but that was like round five damn, I'm gonna be sore." She turned in my arms and gave me a smile and a kiss. "Worth it though."

"I was just reminded how lucky I am to have you and thought I'd give a little something in return 'sides you're sexy as fuck." She giggled and moved in closer.

"I love you Carlos, love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Don't ever doubt that ok baby?" She asked and I held her tighter.

"Where'd this come from?"I asked as I rested a hand on her hip where I'd left a bruise. I always seemed to mark her.

"I was talking with Ma today and she brought up some stuff from my past and I just thought, rather than relive the shit I'd make sure that I have an uninterrupted future with you, the man I love and trust and want." Ah, Gemma had brought up Kingston and Milla wanted to be sure that no matter what I was hers.

"We do have a future baby, and a present and right now I think I'm up for round six." I turned over and began kissing down her body, I would make her feel so good she'd never think about that pasty prick again.


	13. Ownership

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Author's Note**: Now the story takes place during the events of _The Importance of Crows_. Looking back a lot of things happened "off stage" as it were and I wanted to be sure to revisit thoughts I'd had while writing the previous story. Some of these might be short and I'll try to make up for it with following chapters. I hope you like it anyway and thank you for reading and reviewing as always.

**Ownership**

"Tacoma crew coming." I watched as Hap, Jaws, Lorca and some Prospects from Tacoma pulled into the lot. Koz wasn't coming on this run, which was disappointing because the man had the best Kingston-baiting techniques. Hap was a good replacement though, he didn't annoy Kingston, he scared the piss right out of him.

"Blondie not with 'em?" Tig asked and I shook my head, getting a rare smile from the SaA. "Good, got enough bitches around here."

Rather than look at me, his attention was turned to the garage where Kingston was attempting to get the tool Chibs needed but was failing. Well Chibs was making him think he failed. He glanced up and saw Happy, his eyes went wide and he went pale. I had to grin; the guy was such a pussy. After the guys parked they came to the clubhouse where we were standing and hugged and patted us on the back.

"Got any new sweetbutts waiting around?" Jaws was on the prowl.

"Always brother." Tig went into the clubhouse with Jaws, followed by Lorca and the Prospects. I stopped Happy who waited patiently for me to say my piece.

"I want Milla to get my crow." He simply shook his head.

"About damn time brother. Want it tonight?" I nodded and he looked at me contemplatively. "Want your reaper too?"

"Fuck yes, I know you have shit to do for Clay but I want this too damn bad man. I also have this crazy idea, don't know if you'll do it." His face darkened slightly.

"Tell me." I gave myself a mental shake, he'd gone from calm to Killer in the space of a heartbeat, I'd forgotten he could do that.

"I want lightning bolts on my head. One on each side. I'm ok with anything you wanna do I just want those friggin' bolts." He tilted his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He nodded and walked into the clubhouse. With a sigh of relief I walked in behind him.

* * *

"Brother you should slap a label on that ass of hers if you don't want us starin'." Jaws laughed as I scowled at the table.

"Yeah, being Clay's angel doesn't keep her safe anymore. Is everything as tight as it looks?" Lorca asked and this time Tig scowled.

"Too far." With those two words Hap shut the whole table up.

"She'll be getting a label tonight. Finally getting my crow." This was followed by a chorus of "about damn times" and "finallys" I shook my head, everyone knew it was going to happen. "Maybe I should get her another label to keep assholes like you away from her."

"What'd you have in mind?" Hap asked as he slammed another shot.

"My name on her hip, she's mine why not have the proof?" I looked at my shot for a second before I downed it, didn't want to have too much alcohol in my bloodstream before I got inked.

* * *

"Harder, fuck baby. Almo-Almost there. Fuck!" I smirked as I felt her muscles tighten around me. She thought she was just going to shave my head. Naw, I knew what we were gonna do the second she led me to the dorm room. With a flex of my hips I came and collapsed on top of her. She lay under me breathing hard but not moving, it was good and she deserved to rest.

I rolled off her and lay on the bed with my arms under my head. Once she was rested enough she crawled onto my chest and I lifted her arm to look at the crow in its cling wrap. Now she was mine, no one else could say that. She looked too before she leaned up and kissed my lips.

"I love you."I smiled and pulled her closer.

After we rested a while and got dressed again I was sitting by the pool table excited as fuck to get my bolts. Milla sat on the pool table, giving me a good view up her skirt and talked to me as the needle bit my skin. Happy never traced his designs, he did everything freehand. In a different world the man would have been an artist maybe even a graphic novelist I bet Alan Moore's crazy wouldn't compare to Happy's. I had to stop myself from flinching, this hurt like hell. How could I forget that the skull was a bone? I set my jaw and accepted the pain while Milla talked about anything to get my mind off of it. Occasionally she'd stop talking and glare as Kingston would come close to the pool table. I smirked when she told him to fuck off as he handed her a beer and he tried to cop a feel, I outright laughed when she grabbed his finger and put pressure on it. He shrieked like a bitch and moved away. Happy finished with my head and put on the cling wrap. Happy's hand was getting tired so Jaws took up the needle.

"Ok, who here wants a tramp stamp?" He asked and a croweater went up to him while I sat next to Milla on the coffee table. I didn't want Jaws to do my reaper, I didn't trust the steadiness of his hand.

"You never told me what the other tattoo you wanted on me babe." Milla said as she bumped into me and I smiled.

"I want you to have my mark baby, my name on you." I moved my hand to her hip and she understood.

"Oh, baby I know that you're my man but this is a big deal. You could have talked to me about it." I shrugged.

"We're talking about it now." She rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ok, you get my name too." I shook my head. She was two steps behind. After my reaper the next tattoo was going to be Milla's name on my bicep. "I own your ass."

* * *

Milla was tracing the outline of my reaper with her finger tips, staring at it in awe. When she moved her eyes up to mine there were tears in her eyes and I didn't know what it meant. She leaned down and kissed the reaper.

"You're really a Son." Her voice held the same awe that her eyes did. "I'm the Old Lady of a Son."

She suddenly grinned and launched herself into my arms. Yeah she was an Old Lady, my Old Lady and now everything was official.

"Let's go home and fool around." She whispered in my ear and I smirked as I rose lifting her bridal style. As I carried her out she gripped me, not wanting to let go. The feeling was mutual.


	14. Resentment

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Resentment**

Getting shot sucks, there really was no other way to put it. It sucked more if there was no reason for it. Two days ago I'd been shot while retrieving my supposedly levelheaded girlfriend from Mayan territory. Did I want her shot instead? Fuck no. What I wanted was my girlfriend to stop acting like a child. She'd come a long way in the last six months so this shit came out of left field. She got upsetting, bullshit news and ran. She didn't talk to me about it and that probably hurt more than the bullet, knowing that she felt she couldn't trust me even after everything we'd been through. She got my fucking crow!

"Need anything baby? Chantal's picking us up some things at the store." Great now I'd have to deal with uberbitch and the girlfriend.

"Full use of my leg back!" I called out and she sighed. I felt evil but I was angry and frustrated.

"He likes that _Mama Mignola _brand of spaghetti sauce why don't you get me a few cans and some chicken breast. Yeah I have some money; no I'll pay you back you don't have to do that. Oh some icecream would be great too. Yeah we have the basics Ma filled our cupboards last night so I wouldn't have to leave. Ok see you in a bit." She hung up and came into the living room where I was playing some Grand Theft Auto trying not to move too much. She bent over to kiss my head and I brushed her off. She looked hurt but resigned as she sat on the chair across the room and pulled her legs up to rest her head against her knees. She watched me play the game and being in the room with her made my skin crawl, she was the reason I was laid up like this, not on the road feeling my bike underneath me.

"Don't you have something to do, something that's not in here?" I asked and she practically jumped, startled.

"Do you need something?" I felt a pressure in my head. For the last two days she'd been at my beck and call twenty four hours a day, hadn't left the apartment and I liked it at first, but the more I revisited the gunshot and the reasons behind it the more annoyed I was.

"I need you to give me some space. Go for a run, go to Stumpy's, get a damn job, do something." I gave up and threw my controller across the room. She got up and went quickly across the room grabbing the controller and setting it on the coffee table within reaching distance.

"I need to help you baby, no weight on your leg, remember?" She was hurt, good, now she was starting to know what I was feeling.

"No I forgot that a piece of nearly molten metal came soaring at me at one hundred miles an hour and lodged itself in my thigh. Yeah baby I forgot all about that. Just go somewhere, I can't look at you right now." I picked up the controller and stared at the screen not wanting to look at her. When she cried it always hurt some protective instinct in me, I was supposed to stop her tears not cause them. She didn't cry, she merely went into the kitchen, grabbed her keys from the bowl and went outside. I heard the jeep start up and she pulled out of the driveway. Good now I could actually breathe.

* * *

A few hours later, after a nap and an unsuccessful attempt to use the bathroom, I was starting to get worried. Milla hadn't gotten back yet or called. Her little pornslut friend hadn't gotten here with food either and I knew I could get her to be nice and get me food if I brought up Milla. I picked up the phone ready to call when I heard the front door open, but instead of the near silence of Milla's slippers it was heavy boots. I looked up and saw Bobby lounging in the doorway.

"Hey brother where's the little bit?" He'd been assigned to be the go-between with the club and Milla since Clay didn't want her around. I was still a little pissed that Clay slapped her but another part of me was glad that she finally got put in her place.

"Don't know, don't care." I lied and he rolled his eyes and strolled into the living room taking the controller from my hands and sitting on the loveseat next to the couch.

"What are you feeling? No smart ass comments about trajectory and the speed of bullets. Out with it, now." I tried to sneer at him like my sponsor but didn't have the heart or ability to do it.

"She promised she'd talk to me about shit, not run off and what does she do the second she hears something she thinks might be true? She runs the fuck off into Mayan territory and I have to go retrieve her like she's some teenage runaway on a bender. It was bullshit Bobby, you know, you were there." I look at him and his eyes are sympathetic.

"You tell her this shit? She's worried sick about you, hasn't been sleeping well since you were shot obviously. She wants to help you. Yeah I agree one hundred percent that things got fucked up but that's why you work with her. You sound like you're just chock full of resentment and that's not good brother. The more you resent her the less likely you two stay together. Fuck, Precious resented me and my lifestyle now she's a harpy out for my blood. Resentment festers brother, you need to let it out and talk to your lady." What he said made sense but I snorted anyway.

"How can I talk to her when she's not here? Left like three hours ago and hasn't been back. No call, nothin'." I was starting to get even more worried as time went on.

"Probably needed to clear her head. After what happened she won't be taking off again. I'll stick around until she gets back; show you how a real man plays this game." I laughed and he grabbed the other controller.

We played for a couple of hours until the game turned because I couldn't concentrate on it anymore. It had been five hours and Milla was still gone. Bobby knew something but wasn't telling me since he got a few texts during the game. All he'd say was that he was sure Milla was ok and would be back soon. As if she had a direct line to my thoughts Milla pulled into the driveway, I'd know the sound of her jeep anywhere. Bobby knew it too and he shut our game down and sat back in the chair. The door opened and I heard her juggling with bags and her keys, Bobby got up and went into the kitchen and I could hear their conversation.

"How'd it go darlin'?" He asked and I could hear the bags rustling and a cabinet door open.

"Better than I thought it would. How's he doing?" She sounded concerned.

"Well I had to take him to piss, get him some pain meds, but he's good. He's not happy though darlin', you two need to talk. Before you say it, he does wanna talk." No response just the sound of groceries being put away.

"I didn't feel like cooking so I got dinner from Stumpy's. Wanna stay? I was feeling guilty so I bought enough for an army." There was suddenly the smell of chicken fried steak and gravy coming from the kitchen and my stomach growled. She'd bought my favorite meal. I liked her cooking more though so this was just another disappointment to add to the laundry list of disappointments.

"I think you and your man need to be alone for a while babygirl." Suddenly there was a sigh, then some sniffling.

"He doesn't wanna be alone with me Bobby. He hates me and I can't blame him. I fucked up so badly. God, I got him shot." She whispered but the acoustics in our apartment were stellar and I could hear everything.

"Yeah you did darlin', you got him shot and now you have to talk to him about it, apologize. He's angry and right now you're the most convenient target. He's gonna keep picking at ya and picking at ya until you break and right now you're letting him because you're doin' the same thing to yourself. Unless you get outta this guilt and shame spiral you're on, this pity party you've got goin you'll keep goin round and round and eventually you'll hate each other. I know you're scared of hearin' things you don't wanna hear but you've gotta be brave, gotta fight for this because he's right for you. You have never been as happy as you've been these last few months and you'll only stay happy if you work through the bullshit. I'm gonna say goodbye then head out. Talk to your man, work it out. I love you Mills." After Bobby said his piece he walked into the living room, patted me on the shoulder and then went out. I heard his bike roar in the driveway and it brought another wave of bitterness and resentment. I should've been out there riding with him not in here.

After he left the apartment was quiet except for the sounds of Milla's sniffles coming from the kitchen. At least she wasn't full on sobbing. Eventually the sniffles gave way to deep breaths and I heard cabinet doors opening and the fridge. A few minutes later she came into the living room with a tray full of food and a brew. It was dinner time.

"I, uh, got you some chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits. Your favorite and if you didn't want that there's also the triple decker burger and a triple order of French fries. Gotta keep your strength up." She gave a nervous chuckle and went across the room to sit in the chair. She had her back straight and feet firmly on the floor. She was ready to bolt.

"Where were you?" I didn't even look at the food, I was hungry but I wanted this out of the way first.

"You told me to get a damn job so I strong armed my way into an interview at the _Charming Gazette _Dad's old army buddy William Fowler owns it. I'll find out whether I have the position by the end of the work week." Wow, she did all that just because I blew up at her.

"That took you five hours?" I was irritated and let that slip into my voice.

"I also went shopping for groceries, got my hair done and got you some stuff from the pawn shop. They had this _old _Mac that I figured you could take apart and put back together to pass the time. I also found an old Commodore 64 that you could modify or repair. It was like a tech geek's dream in there." She was slowly redeeming herself.

"You know I partially blame you for this, right? You didn't pull the trigger but you're the reason we were in hostile territory. I don't love you any less but goddamn I'm angry." There no preface just straight up out in the open. I took a deep breath and saw her do likewise.

"I've apologized so many times baby, I don't know what else to do." She looked lost and a tear had escaped from the corner of her eye.

"You can trust me. Dammit baby that's what this boils down to. You haven't been trusting me at all. First you've been lying about your job because you didn't trust that I'd support you, then you let that little punk lie to you. I know you knew _in your heart_ that it was a lie but Jesus." I threw up my hands in exasperation and I saw the tears leaking faster.

"I should've been the one shot, not you. This all's on me." She put her head down and I snorted.

"You're throwing yourself one hell of a pity party over there. No, it shouldn't have been you because I'd be on a fucking rampage if anyone hurt you, and no it isn't all on you but a whole hell of a lot is. Why did you run off? I know you gave me the bullshit about not knowing what to believe anymore but why'd you bolt?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of a way to word what she wanted to say.

"I ran because I didn't want to fight with you, I wanted to think things through, find a way to approach it. I should have stayed in Charming, hell, I should have gone to Luann and talked it out with her but my mind only went one place and that's where I went. There was no logic I was running on autopilot." _That's _what I wanted to know.

"I'm still mad baby, but now I get it. You left because you needed something you couldn't get here. Come here." I moved and propped my leg on the table on the other side of the food, making a space for her on the couch next to me but she stayed put. "Come on baby, I want you over here with me."

She was fighting with herself but she stood up and walked shyly up to me. I'd have to see if she still felt guilty enough to give me a blowjob then thought differently. If she gave me a blowjob I didn't want pity involved. She sat down and I pulled her into my side. She took a deep breath and melted.

"I'm so sorry baby." She put her face into my shoulder and I pulled her tighter.

"I know and we'll work through this. I'll probably be mad for a while baby but I still love you. Now let's eat, then we can watch some movies and fool around. Let's see how far we can get before the leg starts to bother me and afterward you can actually get some sleep." She nodded and moved away from me to bring the tray to her lap so there wouldn't be weight on my leg. She took the burger and split the fries and I had the steak. We sat there watching movies and eating our dinner and I felt less annoyed and more content, even when I was mad at my baby it was good to have her in my arms.


	15. Food for Thought

**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Food for Thought**

"Ok, so when it says reduce I boil some of the water out? I don't usually cook Gem, how and I supposed to know all these things. No I can do this myself. Thanks for the offer though, I was an asshole and need to apologize, that's why I'm doing this. Bye Gemma." I hung up and looked at the recipe. Now that the mystery of "reduce" was solved I could continue cooking. Today was Milla's first day at the paper and I wanted her to come home to a home cooked meal. I got to come home to it enough; it was time that I did something nice for her.

Ever since I got movement and feeling back in my leg I was in a much better mood. I'd also taken great strides to forgiving Milla, yeah I still felt bitterness about getting shot from time to time but for the most part I was just happy it was over and we were safe. Along with forgiving her I realized that I was unfair about a lot of things and had put her through hell and I needed to apologize for that. I needed to be a man and stop picking on my lady. So as a start I was making her dinner. I was making her a traditional Puerto Rican feast like my Mama made whenever I had some accomplishment. The menu included _Bistec Encebollado_ with an _Adobo _dipping sauce/gravy that I was reducing. I had some cold in case Milla wanted it that way but my Mama's recipe had the gravy option and I remembered how good it was on a sandwich. I'd also made some plantain boats with a fresh salsa to have as appetizers. All I had to do was deep fry them again and fill them. The side dish was a fried rice recipe I knew went really well with the steak and the bread I had baking for the express purpose of making sandwiches. Dessert was the star though. I'd spent all day making a jelly roll that had been my favorite since I was a kid. I'd baked the cake, whipped the cream and mixed the jelly, all I had to do know was wait for it to set before I frosted it. I shook my head as I thought about how gay it looked. Me, the biker, making a feast for my woman but here I was.

I finished with the rice and put it in a pan in the oven with some _adobo_ to keep it from drying out while I took the steak out of its marinate and spread it on the cutting board, the recipe said the onions and peppers went in first so I followed the recipe. I thought of cooking like coding, you follow the steps in the right sequence and get the results you want. I was getting the results I wanted and had to admit that it was a little fun too, not fun enough to go all Mr. Domestic but I could take care of Milla from time to time. Now I understood why Bobby was always baking and cooking, it felt nice to make things every once in a while, not just destroy. My phone rang and broke me from my thoughts so I put the steak and onions to a lower heat and allowed them to simmer for a bit before I answered.

"Yo." I didn't look at the caller id so I had no idea who was on the other end.

"Hey baby." I smiled and opened the oven door to check on the bread.

"Hey baby, comin' home soon?" I wanted to know how much time I'd have to put the finishing touches on everything.

"Yeah, actually on my way now, I have to stop by TM for something from Ma but I'll be there in about half an hour maybe forty five minutes. I just wanted to let you know I'm, on my way." I turned the heat back up on the meat that gave me just enough time to finish everything.

"Ok baby, love you and see you when you get home." She said the same and hung up. I checked the bread and saw that it was done so I took it out of the oven and set it to cool on the counter. I took out the jelly roll to frost when I heard a bike rumble into the driveway and cursed. Of course one of them would show up to see me cooking, as if I wasn't already a joke to them. There was a knock at the door and I put the meat onto low heat again and limped to the door.

"Hey." Clay said before he pushed his way inside and sat at the table.

"Hey man, she'll be here soon." He'd been avoiding and ignoring Milla's existence for the last two weeks so him showing up was strange.

"Good thing I only need to see you for a minute then. You feel up to work?" I glanced to make sure everything was good then I sat at the table across from him.

"What kind of work? I go to the garage for a few hours every day and I'm suspended because I can't ride yet, what do you need?" I was a Son, my club and my woman were my life.

"The suspension's lifted; we put it to vote this morning. I need you to do some digging for us, come to the clubhouse later, have Milla drive you." When he said her name pain ghosted across his face, he loved his little girl and this was killing him.

"If you wanna see her just stay, she misses you." I wanted them to be the solid unit they used to be, they were both a lot harder to deal with when they were fighting. Calling Milla a daddy's girl was a fucking understatement.

"No, shit has to be done before that step is taken. Just go to the clubhouse, do your job and it'll all be good." He made to stand up before he sniffed the air and looked at me. "Are you cooking?"

"No shame in cooking every once in a while." I felt no shame in the skill, if I needed to defend myself I'd just bring up Bobby.

"Right, no shame. Just don't poison yourself, we need you at the table." I got up with him and he gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Take care of my little girl."

I nodded and he went out the door. I didn't go back to the kitchen until I heard the bike start up then I went to the stove to finish the _Bistec _and begin slicing the bread. I had to put it back in the oven to toast. Soon enough I heard Milla's jeep pull in and had to smile, I'd made it just under the wire. Everything was done, the table was set and I had some wine chilling. Clay wanted me at the clubhouse but it could wait. Milla deserved a good night, I could always have her take me to the clubhouse and spend the night there. I'd rather spend the night wrapped around my lady but I knew better than to ignore Clay's summons. I'd just filled the plantain boats with the homemade salsa when Milla came through the door,

"Hey baby, I'm ready to sta-" She looked up from where she was digging in her purse and the look of shock on her face was priceless. "Did you make this?"

"Yep." I said far too proud of myself. "I wanted you to come home to a hot homemade meal. I'm sorry about how I've been acting and thought this would be a good start."

She dropped her purse and came up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. The kiss got deep and her hands moved to my belt buckle, we hadn't done anything other than oral since I'd been shot and I had a feeling that's where her mind went. I moved away as best I could and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"Sit, don't want the _Bistec_ to get cold." She kissed me again before she took her usual spot and stared in awe at the food.

"What is all this? It smells amazing." If she kept smiling at me like that I'd have to cook more often.

"The appetizers are plantain boats filled with a fresh _pico de gallo _salsa. The main dish is _Bistec Encebollado_ it's thin sliced steak with onions and peppers, I made some bread so that it can be put in a sandwich. I've also got some fried rice with _Adobo_ sauce to dip or use. Dessert's special, you'll see." She grinned wider and took a bite of a plantain boat. I was familiar with the look on her face and felt like laughing, I didn't know food could make her respond like that.

"You're speaking a lot of Spanish there; I thought you didn't know any?" She smiled at me and took a bite of the _Bistec_. Her eyes closed again and I grinned.

"Just food names, curse words and terms of endearment. _Mi Corazon_." She got out of her seat and walked around the table and sat on my good leg.

"After we finish this amazing meal why don't we see just how far we can get? Been two weeks since you've fucked me." She traced my collar with her fingertips and moved so her tits were close to eye level.

"Yeah, after the meal." She kissed my lips gently before she moved back to her seat. "How was work?"

"Total disaster. James, my boss, hates me and hates the club. He only puts up with me because he has no real power but every bit of power he has is being used to ruin everything for me. I was going to come home make you a pizza then spend the night in the bath to work out some of this annoyance. I was also gonna see if you could handle doggy style. We may have to test that anyway." She had the naughty gleam in her eye I loved.

"How do you like it?" I gestured to the food and she smiled wide. I had an idea but I wanted to hear her say it.

"This is absolutely amazing babe; I don't think I've ever tasted bread this good and the _bistec_, is that how you say it? It's great; you could challenge Bobby Flay with it, although I'd be just as happy if you'd curbstomp the arrogant bastard. Anyway, how'd you learn to cook like this and what did I do to deserve it?" I was proud of her assessment but found myself blushing at her praise.

"My Mama taught me to cook, said I'd need to learn so I wouldn't have to rely on a woman for basic needs. You deserve it because you're my baby and I haven't been treating you right. I thought this would be a good start." She grinned and we ate for a while just chatting about nothing "Ready to see dessert?"

She nodded and I brought out the jellyroll. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock. The steak and the rice she accepted, but she never expected me to do something as complicated as this. Now if she liked it that would be great. I cut the roll and put the end on her plate. Now or never, either I did it right or failed, she took a bite and her eyes got bright.

"This is perfect." I did it right.

* * *

"Mmmmm, great food and amazing sex. Way to pamper your lady stud." I chuckled and pulled her close. It was good to know we could have sex again. The blowjobs were great but they didn't compare to actually being inside her.

"It's easy when you're my lady. Shit I should get to the clubhouse." She had already agreed to take me so now was the time to get ready.

"Ok, let's take a quick shower then head out." Oh yeah, wet and soapy Milla, perfect time for round two.

We left after we'd used up all the hot water, I washed her from head to toe before I pressed her against the wall and did her again. Eventually we finally did get clean and dressed and she drove me to the clubhouse. With a long kiss goodbye I went to the door and watched her drive away knowing I wouldn't see her until the next night. As I got inside I was met with a catcall and saw Tig.

"Look it's Suzy Homemaker." I rolled my eyes and Bobby waved me over.

"Never mind him, what did you make? Thought I was the only one with culinary skills." I sat down and grinned.

"I made _Bistec Encebollado_ with an _Adobo _dipping sauce, some fried rice, bread for sandwiches and a jellyroll for dessert." He looked impressed.

"Got any leftovers?" I nodded and pointed to the bag I'd deposited on the bar. Milla had taken what leftovers she wanted for lunch tomorrow and let me take everything with me. I knew the guys would want food.

"Ok, you're cooking the next time we have a barbecue. Shit, this bread is as good as mine." Bobby doled out the compliments and I accepted them gracefully. Though truthfully I thought my bread was better, it was my Mama's recipe after all.

After they ate and ribbed me for baking I was given my assignment by Clay. He needed me to hack into the DMV database to get some info and fix some paperwork that went through with some errors. I basically had to hack into the system and correct it before the garage opened in the morning. I set to work at a table in the corner riding the high I was on. Nothing could bring me down .

**Author's Note: **All the food I've described here is traditional Puerto Rican food, at least as far as Google's told me. I had a feeling that Juice would feel bad about being a bitch *cough*even if he did have every right to be*cough* and this seemed like the perfect way for him to make it up, especially since Milla's a foodie. I'm approaching the end of _The Importance of Crows_ and am trying to decide if I should do a new story to cover the 2ish year gap between _Crows _and _Mending Walls_ or if I should simply let the gap stay and go through events starting with Season 1 of the show. I know Superdani has a very specific event she'd like to see and since I'm doing a chronological thing I'd just like some honest opinions. I love writing this story and showing Juice's sensitive side. I feel that he's gotten the least respect on the show and the least exposure. We deserve to hear his backstory dammit. You hear me Sutter, we **_need_** Juice's backstory! Anywho, as always thank you for reading and reviewing.


	16. Mama Mia

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Mama Mia**

I was sitting at a booth in Stumpy's feeling like the biggest dick in the world. I should have known Gemma wouldn't show. I'd been living with Milla almost two years now and she still resented me for taking Milla away. She was going to flat out hate me when I told her the reason for this meeting, if she ever showed up. Just as I was getting ready to head out Gemma walked in looking both like she owned the place and had no time at all for me. I stood up and kissed her cheek before she sat down across from me.

"What do you need Juicy?" She had the gall to take out her wallet and I was appropriately offended.

"Milla and I are doing fine, I didn't invite you here to ask for money." She put her wallet away and gave me a smirk.

"Why am I here Juice?" She folded her hands in front of her and I almost did a double take, it was such a Milla movement and it caught me off guard.

"I brought you here to ask for your blessing." She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I looked up from her hands. I'd thought nothing could shock Gemma but I had.

"Blessing? Are you asking what I think you're asking?" The shocked look turned to a hard stare, she hated being caught unaware.

"I wanna ask Milla to marry me, we've been through a lot together and I want everyone to know that she's mine." I took a drink of my water and practically dared her to protest.

"Why isn't Clay here, shouldn't you be asking her Dad too?" This time I smirked.

"Clay already gave me his permission, so did Jax. All they told me was to get your ok before I asked her." She looked offended.

"So I'm the last person to know this shit?" Yeah she was offended.

"Technically Milla's the last person to know." The glare was intense.

"If I say no?" Her glare was gone replaced with a hard stare.

"Then I wear you down with my charm." I grinned at her and her lips quirked up at the corner.

"You really wanna be tied down forever to my baby? I know she has your crow but you could still walk away." I shook my head.

"I could never walk away, from the first time I saw her I was stuck." She nodded, actually knowing what I meant.

"Have a ring?"Now she seemed reasonable, damn it this was a bad sign.

"No, I'm going to Feldman's in Lodi tomorrow." She shook her head.

"No you're not, I'll call my guy get a ring appropriate for the SAMCRO princess." She meant big and showy, borderline tacky. Not what Milla would wear.

"I think I know what my baby wants. I have bought her jewelry before. You know the necklace she never takes off." I took another drink of water as I waited for her reply.

"It's a silver crow made at the Walker Rez that you bought during her Great Grandmother's funeral, of course she's never taking that off. This is an engagement ring Juice, it's gotta make a statement, gotta say that you love this woman so much that you'll spend every penny on a silly tradition. You do this right or not at all boy." Her voice brooked no argument and I groaned.

"Who's your guy?" I asked in defeat.

"You'll see, we're going tomorrow." She grinned in that predatory way of hers and the waitress came back around with a huge fake smile and I placed my order, all the while contemplating ways to stop the disaster that was sure to unfold..

* * *

"No way in hell! It's not the money Gemma it's the fact that that thing's ugly as hell. If even I notice it it has to be hideous." The ring her jeweler had showed me was this huge diamond cut in such a way that the diamond reflected the light from every angle. It looked like something you'd get from one of those machines at the supermarket.

"Fine, stop being a little bitch about it. This, this one would make the right statement." She pointed at another large diamond, a better cut but surrounded by small diamonds that did the sparkly thing. I was about to protest when I glanced in another case and a ring caught my eye. It was fucking perfect. So perfect that I found my feet turning toward the case and ignored Gemma when she called me back.

The ring's centerpiece was a larger garnet; I knew the difference between it and a ruby because of Milla's insistence that they looked like crystal blood. They were her favorite gem even if her birthstone was a sapphire. You learn a lot when you actually listen to what your woman says. The band had this scrollwork thing going on and the silver was distressed, I think that's the word. There were three stones forming something like a triangle around the garnet, the stones were small but they looked black. As I placed my fingers on the glass the jeweler, who was one of Gemma's "go-to" people, came up to me followed by my hopefully future mother-in-law.

"Have you seen something you like Mr. Ortiz?" The jeweler asked and Gemma snorted at the respect he showed me.

"That ring, the garnet one. How much?" Gemma made a noise of protest but the jeweler took it out of the case and showed it to me.

"Very good eye Mr. Ortiz, this ring is a unique piece. It once belonged to Barbara Stanwyck, we acquired it through an estate auction." At the mention of Barbara Stanwyck I knew it was meant for Milla. She'd forced me to watch _Double Indemnity_ half a dozen times at least. She worshipped the woman.

"How much?" I was impatient, the sooner as that ring was on Milla's finger, the better.

"Mr. Ortiz, surely you understand the unique quality of this ring-" He was cut off by Gemma.

"The man asked you how much Wally." He gulped loudly and placed the ring back in the case.

"I'll draw up a payment plan. Would you like the authentication papers?" The ring was mine, just like Milla.

Soon enough Gemma and I were sitting at a restaurant in Lodi and she inspected the ring. It was going to take me about a year to pay off but it would be worth it to see it on Milla's finger. She handed it to me and gave me a rare genuine smile.

"I have to hand it to you Juicy, you picked the perfect ring. It may not be traditional, but it will make one hell of a statement. Not to mention that it was pretty much fated to be Milla's." I smiled back and pocketed the little box in my cut, the pocket over my heart where I permanently kept a picture of Milla.

"Everyone said the ring would be the hardest part, they lied. I have no idea how I'm gonna ask her. If I do that cheesy shit it's a guaranteed no. I'm tempted to leave the ring on her pillow one morning with a note." Gemma shook her head.

"You're right about the cheesy stuff, Milla's not one of those girls but you know that. You wouldn't have shot down every ring I picked out if you didn't know my babygirl. Whatever you do it should just be you two, don't do it in front of an audience." What she said made sense, if I did it with a crowd Milla would feel obligated to say yes even if she didn't want to but nothing in my heart told me she'd say no.

* * *

The sound of a bike pulled me out of my thoughts. It was Jax, as soon as the disaster that was tonight was over she'd called him, practically begged him to pick her up. She didn't want to be close to me for the ride home. Home, was that what it was anymore? I took a shot from the bottle of Jack I'd taken from Piney's liquor cabinet and downed it before I threw the glass against the wall. I heard the door open and Milla's soft voice, teary, and Jax's rumble. Then I heard heavy footsteps.

"Hey man." He had to be leaning against the doorjamb but I didn't turn around I simply lifted the bottle in salute. "Don't be mad, she still loves you but she's just a kid. Keep asking her, eventually she'll be ready."

I didn't say anything as I took a drink from the bottle. Getting shitfaced seemed like a very good idea right now. What other option was there when the woman you love, who you'd offered the perfect ring to, tells you she won't marry you? Tells you that she "doesn't believe" in the institution of marriage and that she doesn't need a fucking ring, a _piece of paper_, to prove to the world she's yours. I knew she loved me and I loved her but this was bullshit, I wanted her to be more than my Old Lady. Gemma was right Old Ladies could walk away and be walked away from but a wife was a different thing all together, you had to get lawyers to end that shit. Taking another drink I felt resolve, I'd follow Jax's suggestion I'd keep asking her. Eventually she'd have to see the wisdom.

"I'm gonna take Milla back. I think it would be a good idea for you to stay here tonight. In fact that's an order; you stay here, sort yourself out and don't make me drag your ass." I saluted him. I wasn't going anywhere. He took the hint and I heard the door close and Jax's bike started up. By the time the bike got quieter in the distance I realized I was past the "on my way to shitfaced" point to full on drunk and it felt good.

I dozed for a while after that unable to drunk fuck or play out the liquor with pool and when I felt I wasn't alone the feeling woke me up. I started when I saw Gemma staring at me from the chair next to the couch. How did she always do that? Damn woman was a witch.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Been waiting here for an hour for you to wake up, nothing I did would do it." She took a drag of her cigarette before she handed me one from her pack. I nodded in thanks and she put them away. "I heard my little girl put on boots and stomped on your heart. She didn't wanna hurt you you know, she's just got silly ideas about how the world works. Right now it's killing her to think she hurt you."

"I know, I'm just pissed off right now. At least she didn't do it in front of the guys. It's bad enough that Jax knows." She nodded and took the bottle from me. "What are you doing here Gemma?"

"I wanted to check on you, make sure you didn't do anything stupid and boy I can't tell you how happy I am to see you're not doing anything stupid. You've come a long way since the first few fights you had with Milla. I'll be sure Milla's ready to talk when you come home tomorrow. Right now I think you deserve a chance to chill out, just process things. You will be my son someday, I have no doubt." She got up and leaned down. She caressed the side of my face, kissed my cheek and the look she gave me was so motherly I suddenly missed my own Mama.

"Thank you Gemma, for this." I made a gesture for no reason and she smiled then kissed my cheek again and went out the door. When I heard her car start up I sighed. I'd just been accepted into Gemma's family, it took me two years and one refused proposal but it happened. I found where Gemma'd stashed the bottle and grinned when I saw a little care package under it. When she said "chill out" she meant it. As I lit the joint I couldn't help but chuckle, yeah I was starting to earn her trust I just hoped I didn't screw it up.

**Author's Note: **I decided to skip most of the twoish year gap between _The Importance of Crows _and _Mending Walls_. Now I'm going to start with the events of _Mending Walls_. I decided to keep this one story and treat the chapters like deleted scenes. I have two scenes in mind that took place offscreen during _Mending Walls_ but if there's anything you'd like me to cover, anything you want to see through Juice's eyes let me know and I'll see what I can do. The muse usually works within my parameters but occasionally she needs a nudge and I don't mind it when you guys nudge. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and if you'd like to message me go ahead and I'll try to reply to you, in fact if anyone wants to chat with me via PMs go ahead I appreciate you all and look forward to hearing from you.


	17. Rock Bottom

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Rock Bottom**

"Naw man you have zero control in your relationship. You're a prisoner to her pussy. We all know it man." Tig said from his seat next to me in the cab, I shook my head.

"I love her, I do everything I do because I love her. Just because you're incapable of being monogamous and I only want one woman doesn't make me any less of a man." I felt bad about the bite but I wasn't going to let him manipulate me.

"Love…fucking fag. Love doesn't suck your dick when you need it, love doesn't fuck your brains out when you're on a run. Tell me, you had any pussy other than Milla's since you started that shit?" He was looking at me too intently.

"No, don't want anything else either." The words sounded hollow. Of course I wanted other women but those were just sweaty fantasies I used on runs or when I was too busy to go home or Milla was too tired for sex. They were gone the second I had her in my arms, underneath me, on top, any way I could get her.

"Lying bastard, listen you need to get laid. Wait till you see Jury's stable man, tight, wet, hot pussy just begging for it. All you'll have to do is snap your fingers and they'll come runnin man. Don't get me wrong I love Milla, just love that little girl but she's busting your balls. You need to take your manhood back, let those balls drop. I promise you man you'll feel better, just think about it, think about those hot, tight pussies." He sneered and I felt my pants getting tight. It had been about three years since I had a threesome and the thought of two girls would always be a turn on. Maybe if I got them to fuck each other then suck my dick it wouldn't be that bad. That way I'd still be able to say that Milla's was the only pussy I'd fucked. Then an image of my baby entered my mind and banished the thought. I couldn't do it.

"How's your ass?" There a change of subject.

"Oh I don't know. SHREDDED BY A FUCKING DOBERMAN!" The yelling, better than the sex talk.

"I got some Vicodin if you wanna be painless for a while." And shut the fuck up, I added silently.

"You had Vicodin and you're just telling me now? Fucking retard. Give it to me!" He commanded and I reached in my pocket to get my baggy of prescription pills I always had on me. Easier to carry and more legal than blow. I tossed the baggy to him and he grabbed a few of the little white pills, dry swallowing to get them in his system faster. "Once we get to Indian Hills man, you will enter the Promised Land. Tight, hot, willing… shit man."

I didn't say anything as he started to drift into sweet oblivion. I wished I could've joined him but I kept my eyes and mind on the road. If I did that then I wouldn't have to think about what I'd be missing when I got to Indian Hills.

* * *

"Come on brother, look at that fine blonde over there. How long since you banged a blonde?" Tig asked as he downed a shot. Clay and Half-Sack had just left so the only Sons around were me, Tig, Bobby, Happy and a few Nomad brothers. Most of the Tacoma Sons had left after the fire fight and we were here to clean up the mess. I'd be starting my job later in the day, I had to patch our systems over and do some administrative work. I wished Milla was there she could do the work in no time and I'd have a warm body to sleep next to. If I thought about her any longer I'd have to go to one of the back rooms and take care of business.

"She's nice but I have better at home." I took out my cell and looked for messages, the reception out here had been spotty but I didn't doubt my baby had called me, no message so I had one of the girls bring me a beer.

"_Better at home_." He mocked me and I nursed my beer. Ever since he'd gotten out of that room with the three whores he'd been busting my balls, trying to get me to go back with one of the girls. I was a month away from my two years with Milla. We both didn't start counting us as an _us _until she got my crow.

"Doesn't matter if he was gonna tap that, she's been claimed brothers." Bobby got up and went to the blonde who sidled up like he was Brad Pitt and his girl from last night joined them. He saluted Tig and me as he went to the back and I shook my head. Bobby knew that I wouldn't have touched the blonde but, being Bobby, he tried to smooth over the tension.

"You really don't miss the feel of other bitches, new pussy? I know you love Mills but come on. You have the same pussy night after night it has to be boring. Listen, brother you were my Prospect, I've watched you turn from almost badass to lovesick pussy. Don't you wanna be a man?" Something in his tone struck a chord with me. He had a point I wasn't acting like a man, I didn't take what I wanted I let Milla dictate our sex-life. Admittedly there was very little she wouldn't do and most of those protests could be changed with the right amount of tequila and assurances that no one else would see the tapes or that I loved her enough to stop if she didn't want it anymore. Dammit, even now in a room full of "tight, hot, willing pussy" as Tig described it she was the only thing on my mind. This needed to stop.

"She's manipulating you Bro. You're a "Stepford Husband" you do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Not a surprise since she's been learning at the feet of the master for years and you're a weak little bitch. Isn't it time you got yours, time you showed the world that you can take what you want?" This time he looked at me and I didn't look away. As soon as he said it puzzle pieces fit together in my head. He was fucking right, I was a Stepford Husband. Everything I'd done for the last almost-three years had been to make _Milla _happy, to keep _Milla _secure. Milla had invaded every thought, every action, I was her pawn in a way Clay would never be Gemma's. I slammed my beer, ready to give a "fuck yeah!" when my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked; lo and behold there was Milla. No doubt checking in on me, making sure I wasn't being a man, being a good little eunuch. Regardless I opened it up and dialed voicemail. I could at least hear what she had to say.

"Hey baby, I miss you, love you and hope Tig isn't being too hard on you. I'm spending the night at Ma's and wouldn't you know it, I have no pajamas. It looks like I'm gonna have to sleep naked, only me and a thin sheet since it's so hot tonight, so hot baby as hot as I am for you." The message cut off there and I felt the blood rush from my head. Dammit all thoughts of getting new pussy left my head as I thought about Milla, naked and hot for me. Damn it I didn't think I could wait to see her again. I needed a small hand, not my own, shit I was actually contemplating this.

"You think any of the girls here have hands as small as Milla's?" I asked Tig and he grinned before he got up and clapped me on the back.

"I'll find you one brother." I grabbed the bottle of Jack from the table and went inspecting the sweetbutts and eventually came back with this tiny blonde who was the opposite of Milla in every way. She was small like Milla but her blonde hair was a few shades too light to be natural, her skin was a tan that came from a spray bottle and her tits were too big to come naturally with that tiny frame. The only thing even close to resembling Milla were the tiny hands. Good, the less she looked like my woman the better, this way I could put her out of my mind when things were done. I wasn't gonna fuck her, that much I knew but I was gonna have a little fun.

"Hi, I'm Ginger." Her voice was far too peppy, too high-pitched, not the inexplicably smoky voice Milla had.

"Don't care. I have something I need you to take care of." Tig grinned far too wide and sauntered off while the sweetbutt came to the table and sat next to me. I felt something nudging the back of my mind, something telling me that this wasn't right but as the girl started undoing my belt I let those thoughts go and shut my eyes. The hands mattered, hands that were small like Milla's. She had my pants undone in no time and I felt her hand move away and almost jumped when I felt the cold, wet of it on my dick. Damn girl didn't even know enough to warm it up. I leaned back and started thinking about my baby, naked under the sheet, knowing she was waiting for me, gonna be wet and warm and willing to do anything to feel me balls deep in her. Fuck this girl was good, I was getting close. Milla's lips and eyes flashed in my mind, thoughts weren't as coherent and I was receiving only flashes as I got closer and closer and then suddenly a full image of her flashed in my head before I saw white. I grinned at the sensations of everything and leaned my head back as I felt the need leave me. I was reveling in the afterglow when I heard the sound that was the beginning of the end.

"Shit!" Bobby's voice was so loud that it echoed and I moved my head, satisfied grin on my face that vanished as soon as I saw the reason for the outburst. Milla was standing at the door in a hoodie with a duffel slung across her chest. It was really her, not a lust induced hallucination and the look on her face was devastating. She looked like a sledgehammer had been taken to her heart and her eyes were wide and raw with pain. She saw, she saw me come from another woman's hand.

"Baby!" I shouted as I got up. She turned around and started to walk out. I couldn't let her do that. If she walked out she'd be walking out of my life forever. I made a move to her, unaware that my pants had fallen to my ankles and I went down, taking a chair with me. As I struggled to get to my feet I saw her look back and the look of pain was killing me. I was _never _supposed to make her feel like that. This woman was my love, my life, everything I did was for her and it was _my _decision to do it. Too soon she was out of sight and I stood, pulling my pants up and zipping them. I went for the door when I felt hands grab my arms I looked and saw Happy and Bobby holding me in place.

"Not now brother. Let the sweetbutt talk her down." Bobby's voice was calming and I slumped into a nearby chair as the sweetbutt in question came in and got a bottle of water from the bar. She gave me a sympathetic look before she went back outside.

"I have to make this right." I felt like trash and knew that I deserved it. Milla was a goddess, my angel and I fucked her over.

"Make what right? You did what you had to do." Tig said and I felt tension behind me.

"Not helping things Tig. I thought you loved that little girl as much as the rest of us?" Bobby asked and I could practically hear the shrug.

"What happens on a run, stays on a run." He clapped me on the back and I grimaced before I put my head in my hands. I was going to lose her, the woman I loved over a stupid sweetbutt. I felt resolve enter me, I'd dedicate myself to being her perfect man,I'd do everything in my power to make this right. As I tried to think of ways to fix this she entered. She wouldn't look my way; she simply walked to where Jury was sitting. He had been enjoying the show.

"Milla! Baby! I'm so sorry, please look at me. It meant nothing!" I felt myself getting desperate. I needed her to see how broken I was I needed her to know how much I loved her. She wouldn't even glance my way and tensed when Tig spoke up. Right now I hated him almost as much as I hated myself. Bobby let go of my arm and moved to the back, he had to leave but I knew he wanted to make sure she was going to be ok before he went. Milla sat with Jury, back straight and clutching the sweetbutt's arm like it was a lifeline. Ok, the key to getting her into my arms again would be the sweetbutt. Milla always had her girls and now was no different.

I put my head in my hands again, unwilling to lookup and watch as my life crumbled around me. I was starting to even out when I heard Jury introduce Milla to Simon. I didn't think anything of it but when I looked up all I saw was red. He had Milla's hand in his and he kissed it before he started stroking his thumb across her knuckles. I stood up crashing the chair to the floor and I charged him. I grabbed him by his cut and slammed him against the wall. It felt good but not as good as grabbing his long hair and slamming his head against the wall a few times for good measure. I gave him a quick punch to the gut before I spun him around and slammed him to the table, I turned his face to _my_ Milla, _my_ Old Lady.

"Look asshole, you see that woman there?" I slammed his head against the table before I slammed it again with my next question. "You see her? She's mine, Mine! You don't touch her again or I'll take off your hand and shove it up your ass."

I looked at Milla, she looked horrified and I felt my anger take a new target. She'd flirted with him, she was the cause of all this. I shouldn't have had to beat a brother because my woman didn't know her place, didn't know the rules. It made up my mind, I had to set things straight, I had to put her in her place.

"And you." I released Simon and moved to Milla. I grabbed her wrist in my hand, felt the small bones grind but I didn't care as I hauled her up and pulled her behind me. I kicked open every door until I found an empty room and I threw her in before closing and locking the door. I was going to have my say and she wasn't going anywhere. I looked back and saw he rubbing her hip, shit, she must have hit it on the nightstand but it didn't matter I had a lot to say and she was going to listen.

"How could you humiliate me like that? First, you don't listen to my order. Second, you ignore me to talk to a sweetbutt. Third, you openly flirt with another brother. I feel like hitting you right now. I've never wanted to hit you. Maybe, I should, maybe then you'd learn what it means to be an old lady. To shut up and do as you're told. Not to overreact over a meaningless hand job." It all came out in a rush and I said everything that came into my mind. I wanted to hit her, hit her for making me feel like this, for making me so fucking sure that I didn't deserve her. Is this how my father acted? I couldn't remember him but everyone told me he was an abusive prick who tried to beat Mama into submission. Maybe I had more of him in me than I thought.

"Who are you?" Milla asked and I looked into her too wide eyes. Fuck, she was afraid of me. I swore to myself that I'd never make her afraid of me but I was on a roll and my mouth couldn't seem to connect to my brain.

"It's still me; Tig just opened my eyes to a few things. I'm a prisoner to your pussy. I let you manipulate me and control me. I haven't gotten pussy other than yours for the last two years and that's not right, a man has needs." I clenched and unclenched my hands, fuck they hurt. I must have scraped them on the wall when I attacked the asshole who attempted to poach my woman. I looked back and her fear was replaced by a sadness and pain that was killing me.

"You apologized to me in there, did you mean it?" She asked and her voice was so raw I almost caved. I was going to lose her if I didn't fix this but there was still that damn disconnect with my brain.

"Yeah I meant it. She was nothing, hell I could go back in there and fuck her against the bar and it would mean just as little. Maybe I should. What would you do if I did?" What would she do? Suddenly the synapses started firing the right way again and I was terrified. This woman had been my life since day one and I was going to lose her, over a fucking hand job. A hand job that was only passable because I was thinking about her. I couldn't lose her, it would kill me.

"I'd go to the office, start the paperwork and work with you to patch the systems. Then I'd go home, pack my stuff and move in with Luann. Then I'd separate myself from everything in my life that's _us_. Maybe I'd move on someday, but I doubt it." Her voice was calm, even, detached. She was separating herself from the pain, going numb. Fuck, when she went numb it was a fucking bad sign and it sent me into action.

"Dammit Milla! If you left it would kill me. I wouldn't have given you that ring if you weren't everything to me. I fucked up; I fuck up all the time. Can't you forgive me, like you always do when I do stupid shit?" I was begging like a bitch and I didn't care. She was my baby, I loved her, I needed her. I knew without a doubt that I wouldn't last a week without her. I'd drink myself to death trying to stop the pain. She stood up and walked to the window, staring out it and I could tell she was thinking, thinking about us, about what I'd just said. I prayed to the good Catholic god I'd abandoned when my Mama died, to the Jewish god my neighbors in Queens prayed to, to any god that could listen. I hoped that he heard my prayer because I needed Milla as much as I needed air.

"What about being a prisoner to my pussy? Aren't you going to put me in my place? Would it make you feel better if you hit me?" I was dumbstruck by her question. Did I really say that shit? Fuck, now that I heard it I realized how fucked up it was. I loved this woman, with everything that I was and I'd threatened to raise a hand to her. I guess I was my father's son after all and that was something I never wanted to be.

"Shit, shit shit! Why did I listen to Tig? Who listens to Tig about relationships? Baby, I didn't mean any of it, I love your pussy, yours is the only pussy I want. That sweetbutt in there I never would have fucked her, I probably couldn't have gotten it up. The only reason the hand job worked is because I got revved up listening to your voicemail from last night. The one where you told me what you weren't wearing to bed. I have no place to put you Milla, you're my partner, yeah that sounds gay but it's true. You're my fucking partner and I'd probably have died of some stupid shit if it weren't for you." There, everything out in the open.

I wanted her to hear everything I had to say to know that this was all because of a moment of insanity a moment of such profound stupidity that I couldn't even believe it and I was involved. I turned her to face me and lifted her eyes to mine. The pain was so raw, so intense and I saw the beginnings of anger. Good, if she was angry we could work that out. I didn't have the tools to deal with her pain, not right now. I pulled her into my arms and held her until I felt her body start to tense with unspent aggression. Too soon she pushed me away and stalked to the door and my brain did the disconnect thing again.

"Are we ok?" I felt like a kid asking if Santa Claus was real. Were we ok, could we be? So much hope in three words.

"Not by a long shot." She said coldly and I was reminded that she was Gemma Jr. She threw the door opened and walked out, head held high, back straight. She was never more her mother's daughter than she was then. I went to the bed and sat down.

I'd fucked up, fucked up so bad and I had no idea how to fix it. I'd broken at least a dozen promises, not just to the woman I loved but to my President, my VP, Gemma… If I got to keep my balls I'd be lucky, if I got to keep Milla it would be a miracle. I stayed there for a long time before I was called out. They needed me to make some calls, do some recruiting from other charters. Our new Nevada charter needed bodies and as Intelligence Officer I was also in charge of communications. I made the calls, did the work and tried to find ways to make this up to Milla. I'd do whatever I needed to, that woman was everything to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know you're all getting sick of these but I like to thank you for reading. This chapter was one of those that wrote itself and I'm actually quite proud of it. This chapter was done on a special request and I'm willing to see if I can honor other requests. As of now I'm only planning on two more chapters that take on events from _Mending Walls_ so if you want this story longer or are curious about how Juice handled a specific situation, let me know. Sometimes my muse likes that nudge and sometimes that nudge creates chapters that I'm actually proud of. Again, if you want to message me, go ahead, I love to hear from you all and appreciate all the support you've given me. I originally didn't think I was a good enough writer to start this insane journey and now I can't imagine not writing and sharing my stories and without all of you, especially those of you who have stuck it out from the beginning and offered support and encouragement. Thank you all for reading and the reviews that inspire me to continue. I write for you and without your voices my muse would be silent.


	18. Relentless

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Relentless**

"Breakfast!" I called out as I entered Jury's office which had become Milla's residence for the last couple of days. She was sifting through a pile of folders and documents. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining across her face and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Not hungry. Want something Cherry?" Her tone was totally professional and pissed me off. I'd actually made this breakfast myself and wasn't going to waste it on a sweetbutt.

"Naw, I'm good. Had a liquid breakfast." She joked and Milla actually smiled, still refusing to look at me.

"Come on I have a honey wheat bagel with cream cheese and honey, bacon, scrambled eggs with some pepper jack and a glazed chocolate doughnut." The doughnut made her look up and she was practically salivating.

"Grapefruit juice?" She asked and it was sealed.

"Ruby Red with a shitload of ice." I grinned and saw the indecision in her eyes.

"I _might_ be a little hungry." She looked at the tray in my hands, "Have something for yourself?"

"I already ate, this is all for you." She was really fighting herself.

"Cherry, you sure you aren't hungry. I'd feel bad eating this in front of you." Cherry looked at the food then at Milla, shaking her head.

"My liquid breakfast was a breakfast shake doll. We'll have lunch together later." That sealed it and Milla set down her paperwork.

"You didn't have to." She'd been generally cold to me for the last couple of days and I could see that she was thawing.

"I know, I wanted to." I set the tray in front of her then grabbed the juice from the table I'd set it on and poured her a glass which she accepted gratefully.

"You should do all the cooking." I smiled and sat at the computer, starting it up. I let her enjoy the food for a while. It's the little things that matter and I was willing to do as many little things as I could to get my baby back.

* * *

"You're sure?" I asked as I lounged on the floor by the bed.

"Yes, I know you get in the bed as soon as I'm asleep anyway. Why not cut out the middle man?" She shrugged and pulled the blanket around her. I thought I was being sneaky but she proved me wrong. I shouldn't have been surprised that she wasn't sleeping well.

"Fine, I promise not to try anything." She nodded and punched her pillow, before she settled herself back into the pillows.

"I know you won't, you like having your balls." She closed her eyes and I knew conversation was over so I got up off the floor and went to the unoccupied side of the bed. I made the move to hold her when her voice cut off the move. "Keep your hands to yourself and stay on your side."

I smiled and resisted the urge to kiss her naked shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." After that I shut off the light she'd left on on my side of the bed and turned so that I could see the door and be on alert. I also made sure I blocked Milla's body with my own in case of a drive by. No matter how she felt I'd die to keep her safe.

"Goodnight Juice." I could hear her drifting off and smiled wider.

"Goodnight baby." I whispered and her breathing turned even. I reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Whatever it took to make her mine again I'd do it.

* * *

"Dance with her." I looked at Cherry like she was insane. Dance with Milla? That would involve touching and Milla was very adamant about not touching right now.

"She doesn't want me touching her. I don't wanna do anything she doesn't want. I don't wanna lose any more of her trust." Cherry snorted and stole the shot from in front of me.

"She loves you man, don't be a pussy about it. Go to the jukebox, put on something danceable and grab your woman. She wants you she just needs you to make that move. Show her that she's your woman. Be her man, be _a_ man." She poured a shot out of my bottle and slammed it.

"You know your overstepping your bounds right?" She was a sweetbutt and she definitely wasn't acting like it.

"Not in this. When it comes to Milla I'm not a sweetbutt I'm a friend and that girl needs you just as much as you need her. Just a dance, every woman wants a dance with her man." She was right and my mind went to all the slow dances in the clubhouse when we shut down for the night or when we were cleaning. Damn, those were some of my best memories just holding her in my arms and swaying to the music. I took the bottle back and slammed a shot before I walked over to where Milla was standing by the bar nursing the same bottle of beer she'd had for the last hour. I stood next to her and was happy to see that she didn't tense.

"You wanna dance?" I asked her and she looked at me with one raised eyebrow.

"What kind of dance?" She asked before she made a show of taking a swig from the bottle only to grimace at what had to be a flat and warm drink.

"You, me something slow." She set the beer on the bar and gave me a considering look. Damn it, why'd she have to look so much like Gemma.

"You really wanna dance with me, in front of everyone?" It was a valid question. I'd never danced with her at parties and things; I didn't want the guys to see me as anything resembling gay.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." I gave her my smile and actually saw her cave. It was a rare sight. She was the definition of stubborn.

"If you find the right song, maybe." She gave me a small smile and I ran to the jukebox, hoping against hope the song we'd claimed as ours was on there and there it was. I walked up to her as the strains of "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" started and she gave me a bigger smile while I saw some tears in her eyes. I held out my hand and she took it. I let Elvis speak for me as I pulled her into my arms.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in…" I held her tighter and held smiled as she tucked her head under my chin and we moved together in the perfect way we always seemed to. The music didn't matter so much as moving together.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…" Like us.

We swayed and I lost track of everyone and everything that wasn't us. Holding her, knowing she wanted me to hold her mattered more than all the jeers and taunts that were sure to come my way. Way, way too soon the song stopped and a different song started, before Milla could pull away we both realized it was another slow one. I looked up and saw Cherry giving me the thumbs up from her new position at the jukebox. Her mission was to get me and Milla back to rights and she was doing her part. I smiled at her and continued to hold Milla, feeling real hope for the first time in days.

* * *

"I'm not paying his hospital bill. _He_ earned that beating." I wouldn't back down and Jury shook his head.

"You're woman was involved. Just pay for the bone setting and the pain meds." Jury was demanding that I pay since I'd cracked Simon's skull, broken a couple of ribs and somehow broken his finger. He couldn't ride until his finger healed so in a way I'd taken away his freedom, it felt good.

"What does Clay say?" I would go with whatever my Pres demanded.

"Clay says this is between us, you're gonna have your ass handed to you when you get back anyway. You hurt his baby." I winced, he was right.

`"How much?" I couldn't win this.

"I'll have Jake give you the bill." He got up and I followed him before I went outside and got on my bike. I needed to burn off the rage and get to our assembly room underneath the strip club. I slapped on my helmet and took off. I hoped to get a lot done so we could head back to Charming. I wanted to get back and start earning Milla's trust again.

I got back to the clubhouse a few hours later pleased that the guns were done and ready to be packed. We'd do that tomorrow and finally be ready to head back. As soon as I parked and removed my helmet I went to the office and was amused at the sight on front of me. Milla and Cherry were toasting glasses of what looked like champagne and laughing Cherry looked over and saluted me with the glass.

"Hey Juicy!" Cherry shouted as she got my attention, Milla looked up too and her smile looked like it actually got wider.

"Why the celebration?" I leaned against the door jamb and Milla brought me a glass of the champagne. Since we'd shared the multiple dances the other night things had been much better.

"The administrative stuff is done! I can go home." She tapped her glass to mine and we toasted. I took a drink and watched her knock back her glass.

"The assembly's done so that means we can both go home." At that her smile faltered.

"Yeah…go home…" She went and Cherry poured her another glass which she downed. Damn it all, she'd rather get trashed than think about going home with me.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, now let's celebrate." I grabbed my IPod from my pocket and started some music, being sure that there were some slow ones on there. Dancing with Milla was always a good thing. Once the song started Milla and Cherry started dancing and I smiled. It reminded me of the random dance parties she had with Donna and the kids. She was smiling and having so much fun that when she waved me over I didn't do the stoic macho man bullshit and I went to her, grinning when she unconsciously ground herself against me. As long as I didn't get handsy this could work.

"Juice man, Clay needs to…" Milla and Cherry stopped in their tracks and we looked to the door where Chili, their charter's Intel Officer was standing. "Never mind I'll tell him to call you later. Have fun man."

He shook his head as he walked out and I looked over to see Milla whispering something to Cherry before she looked in my direction. Cherry laughed at something and poured her another drink before she walked up to me.

"I love you, you know?' I nodded as she knocked back the glass, "I just want you to know that this week could have been a lot worse. Thank you for not going all macho and making me put up with bullshit. I really do appreciate it."

"I love you too and I won't do anything you don't want to." This time she nodded before she gave me a small smile.

"Ok, for now dance with me and we'll cross all our bridges when we come to them." She set her glass on the desk and I slammed mine before I did the same. The beginning strains of "Love Me Tender" started and Milla took my hand before I held her. Dancing, nothing seems to cut through the bullshit better.


	19. New Beginnings

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**New Beginnings**

I sat in my seat at the table, feeling like there was a sword hanging over my head. It didn't help that I had put myself in even more hot water by bringing Cherry back. I really had no choice there. She told me she wanted to go to Bakersfield and when I realized she wanted to go to Charming I thought it was a good idea. Milla liked her and I knew it would make my baby happy. Now I realized it was a bad idea, I'd effectively slapped Gemma in the face. I looked around the table and saw the guys sitting most of them looking at me with varying degrees of disappointment and sympathy, except for Clay and Jax, they wanted blood.

"Alright, everyone's here and seated. Let's get started." He banged his gavel and I flinched. "First order of business, Juice and Tig. You two fucked up and hurt my little girl, this requires some form of punishment."

"Come on Clay it's no big deal, it's not like she'd do anything stupid like rat. She's home now and the retard will get her back. They have that weird co-dependency." Tig spoke up but I kept my head down. Yeah, I was the retard when he was the one who was pissing off Clay.

"Maybe you're right Tig but that's not the point of this. The point is that she's my little girl and I don't like the shit you pulled. You disrespected my angel and by doing that you disrespected me." Clay took a cigar from his pocket and lit up.

"Fine, what's the punishment?" Tig asked and Clay and Jax shared a chuckle.

"Still thinking about that one. Just know that the hammer could drop at any time." Tig growled and Clay sat back and grinned, "Moving on to Juicyboy."

I looked up to see the table looking at me with Jax glaring. Great, he was going to drag my ass. I sat up straighter and looked at them, waiting for them to mete out my punishment.

"I always knew you were fucked in the head boy I just didn't know it was to this level. I'll just make a short list of how much you've fucked up in the last week. One, you fucked around on my little girl. That was forgivable since it was on a run but she walked in on that shit and that's disrespectful. Two you brought home the sweetbutt, what made you think that was ok? Never mind I don't want your explanation. Three, you threatened to hit my little girl. Gemma told me everything and I don't give a damn if Milla forgave you. You _never_ raise a hand to my daughter or threaten to. Finally, you're just a fuck up and you need to learn boy." I nodded, I'd take whatever punishment they handed down. I looked at Jax who gave me a look worse than his glare, he was disappointed.

"Clay and I talked and since we unfortunately need your ass I can't drag you and even though she's upset it would kill Milla and we don't want her more hurt than she already is. We came up with a punishment we think is fitting for you." He looked at Clay and they smirked.

"What Jax is trying to say is you're being demoted. You're our bitch, you still get to keep your patch and your vote but otherwise you're no different than one ball out there. Anyone disagree?" He asked and everyone around the table shook their head. "Duration is dependent on whether Jax and I feel you've learned your lesson. Anything you wanna say?"

"No sir." I said quietly before I ducked my head and he hit his gavel to the table.

* * *

I woke up feeling like the world was finally spinning in the right direction. I was wrapped around Milla, the sun was bright and warm and we were ok. Also we'd spent last night having some of the hottest sex we'd ever had. How could I even think another woman could do what she did? I looked down at her sleeping face and smiled, she was mine in every way and now I had to make everything up to her. I'd start by giving her a great morning. With a kiss to her cheek I moved away from her and quickly threw on some boxers. It was breakfast time.

As I was cooking I kept one ear on her upstairs. She snored, not loud chainsaws but I could definitely tell when she was asleep and she was still asleep so I kept cooking and working on the tray. So far I had been collecting items we could eat/lick off of each other's bodies. Nutella and Marshmellow fluff were the beginnings but I had other ideas too. I grinned as I moved around the kitchen, finding different things and setting them on the table. When I got down here I had discovered that our pantry and fridge were fully stocked. I'd really have to thank Gemma the next time I saw her, that is if I wasn't begging for my life. As I was putting the finishing touches on the tray I heard the light snores stop and movement from upstairs. That was my cue as I quickly grabbed two glasses which clinked on the tray and some juice from the fridge.

"Don't you dare get outta that bed!" I called out as I grabbed the tray and went up the stairs. The sight I was greeted with almost knocked me on my ass. Milla was resting with her back against the headboard. Her hair was messy and tangled and the sun was ghosting over that body, it seemed to be highlighting all the places I liked to lick and touch. She smiled wide and held out a hand to me. We'd barely talked yesterday but the message was clear, I was her Old Man and she was my Old Lady we belonged together and nothing was going to change that fact.

* * *

"Ready to go baby?" I called out as I pulled on my cut and stepped into my boots.

"She's finishing up in the bathroom, I'd say she'll be ready in about ten minutes." Cherry said as she sat at the kitchen table and buttered her toast. She had certainly made herself at home since she got out of the hospital but I couldn't complain about that. She was instrumental in my getting Milla back, I owed her.

"You're going to stay with Sack while we're outta town, right?" I may have owed her but I barely knew her and having her here at the house alone didn't sit right with me.

"Yeah, he should be here any second. He's going to help me find a job." That made me smile, she intended to stick around. That meant that Sack would be spending less time alone with Milla and I was all for that. They got along too well in my opinion. As if speaking of the devil I heard the unmistakable sound of Sack's bike as it pulled into our driveway. In a few seconds he was walking through the door like he owned the place and that earned him a glare from me.

"Sorry, I guess I should've knocked." He looked sheepish and I just continued a slow glare.

"You think? Go on you two, get outta my house so I can lock up." Sack nodded and Cherry practically flew into his arms. She gave him a deep kiss before she turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for everything Juicy." I nodded and shook my head as she climbed onto Sack's back and he carried her to his bike. She was a good person but I would've bet money that there was some insanity in the family tree there. I decided to check things around the house. We had so many electronic gadgets sitting around that I was well aware of the dangers so it meant I had to be sure things were unplugged and wires uncovered. The last thing we needed was to lose the house we'd sunk every dime we had into.

"I'm ready to go baby." I looked at the stairwell and couldn't keep the grin off my face. Even in just jeans and a tank top my baby was gorgeous. She smiled back and grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch before she kissed my cheek and walked out the door. Once I was sure we'd still have a house when we got back I went out and locked up. I stood on the porch for a while as I watched Milla leaning on my bike, waiting for me, and I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. That woman was mine. She looked over and saw that I was ready to go so she put her jacket on and readjusted her duffel; she'd had the foresight to pack for both of us. Though I was sure we wouldn't need many clothes for this trip. I jogged to my bike and got on, enjoying the way she plastered herself to me. In a matter of seconds I had backed out of the driveway and we were on our way to the cabin.

The trip was longer than usual and by the time we got there Milla was quietly seething and it made me nervous. We were ok, I thought we were anyway. As soon as we parked she hopped off and started doing these distracting stretches. She'd bend over and grab one ankle then do the same with the other then stretch her leg off to the side…like I said distracting. Eventually she bent back wards and I knew I stood there with my mouth hanging open like a fool but she kept stretching. Pretty soon she cracked her neck and turned to me, all smiles. Whatever she did had changed her attitude.

"There, ready for some fun?" She ran up and took my hand leading me to the house. Once we got inside I didn't have time to think, she was on me before the door was even shut. By round three she finally allowed me to catch my breath and we had actually made it to the bedroom. This was just like the beginning, she couldn't seem to get enough and I was right there with her.

"Baby?" I asked as I kissed her shoulder and ran my fingertips over her spine. I loved the fact that I never became too familiar with her body. No matter what there would be some small change for me to find and enjoy.

"Mmmhmmm?" She asked in her way and I smiled as I kissed her shoulder again.

"Why were you so mad when we got here?" The question made her laugh and she turned around giving me a kiss on the nose, causing me to wrinkle it which made her giggle then she evened herself out and snuggled into my arms.

"I was mad because I was sore and the ride took too long. I was also pissed about the guy that honked at us on the highway, stupid hicks." She growled and I swooped down for a kiss which she responded to immediately but moved off. "I'm fine now baby, no worries."

"Yeah, no worries." I rolled her over and got a small gasp and moan from her as I slid inside. I may never be able to know every inch of her body like I knew DOS code but I did know how to give her what she wanted and as I started to slowly move her eyes rolled back in her head and I grinned. No one could do what I could for her and no one could do what she did for me. The first two rounds had been over too quickly, I was going to draw this out and she was going to love every minute of it. I was too.

* * *

"I deserve this Clay, bitch or not." I stood next to my President as he smoked and looked over the worklist, no doubt trying to find the shittiest job for me to do.

"I'm not denying that Juicyboy, but this can wait for church. What does Milla say, she still pissed at Tig too?" He set down the list and looked at me.

"Really, really pissed off at Tig. She hasn't talked to him since I got back. I know she puts some of the blame for this on him." He nodded and took a drag.

"I get that, think this would put her on the road to forgiveness?" I knew he wanted her to forgive Tig, Tig had been Milla's uncle, she loved him and I knew that Tig loved her. What possessed him to hurt her like this was beyond me. Even if I wouldn't have taken the bait like a moron it still would have hurt her to know that he was messing with me like that. I didn't doubt that her anger at him was amplified because she wasn't mad at me anymore and it still hurt her to think about it.

"I think it would be a start. Hell even if he beats the shit out of me as long as the gesture is made she'll get it." Clay nodded before he clapped me on the shoulder.

"She's doing a night shoot tonight, we'll have the fight during the party. Your woman needs to be there." I nodded and he walked out. As soon as he was out of my line of sight I grinned. He didn't say "my baby" or "my angel" he said "your woman", he was finally starting to see her as a woman and an Old Lady. This was a huge step. Smile still on my face I picked up the work order and saw that there was an oil change on the list. I grabbed my workshirt from my locker and put it on. I'd get some work done before church tonight that would help kill the time before I killed the feud I had with Tig. I was over it and it needed to die.

"In the ring? Fine, don't see point but fine." Tig said as he shrugged and Bobby groaned. He'd been almost as anti-Tig lately as Milla or Jax had been. Jax was also anti-me at the moment but that was to be expected.

"The point is he pounds your face in for fucking with him and setting this shit up. That's the fucking point you psychopath." I had to bite my cheek to keep from smiling or laughing. This was serious but damn it if Bobby didn't cut through the bullshit.

"Hey, hey, hey unless you want in the ring too knock that shit off." Clay said as he looked between me and Tig, "I think this is the only way to resolve this shit. Milla's my baby and an Old Lady she knows how the club works. You ever want a relationship with her again Tig this is how it's gotta play out."

I looked over and saw Tig straighten up. He may have had serious problems with ethics and impulse control but when the man loved he loved hard. What he loved was SAMCRO and Milla was SAMCRO through and through. He'd do this to get her to love him again. He loved her as much as he loved Gemma. He took a long pull of his beer before he sat forward.

"I'm in but I won't make this easy on you retard." That made me smile.

"I won't take it easy on you either Tiggy." I grinned and saw him flinch. I knew I sounded like Koz at that moment and it amused me.

"That's settled, have someone call Milla and tell her to get her ass here. Looks like we have a fight on our hands. Now it's time for official club business." He took his gavel and brought the meeting to order. Things were going to be made right and I could put this shit behind me. I had my woman and my club, life was actually going my way and once this bit of business was out of the way I could enjoy it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I have a feeling that the next chapter will be a short one but it doesn't mean that I love you less. Especially, since I'm planning on several long chapters in a row for your reading and reviewing pleasure. As always if there's something that you want to see feel free to let me know. No guarantees, but my muse sometimes needs nudging. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you again for reading and reviewing my work.


	20. Reinforced

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Reinforced**

I pulled into our driveway and sighed. We were so fucking fucked. The Irish needed two hundred grand in two days and we were fucked. Clay had decreed that we all had to pitch in, call in every favor, cash in every bond, and just come up with the money. I had none and neither did Milla. She was working at CaraCara sure, but those paychecks weren't enough to cover this and we still had to pay for groceries, cable, electricity, water…Fuck owning a house was expensive. Well we were renting it from the bank and that was the only good thing about this. Thanks to my run a few weeks ago we had the next three months paid off on the mortgage, one less thing to worry about financially, but what little was left over had went for our cable and my World of Warcraft subscription. Being a level sixty Mage wasn't cheap. Now I was tapped and the club needed my money. I got off my bike and took off my helmet, we may have been fucked but there was at least one good thing in my life.

When I got in the house I set my helmet on the table and rolled my eyes when I saw Sack's hanging from the chair. Didn't he have a place of his own? My plan to keep him away from my woman seemed to be backfiring spectacularly. As I pondered just what he was doing here and how I possibly could have missed his bike I grabbed a brew from the fridge and moved my usual chair from the kitchen table and sat down. I took a pull and almost immediately lost the desire to drink it. I knew I was feeling fucked if a brew didn't even appeal to me. Even worse was that the thought of seeing my baby couldn't even make me feel better. I started peeling my label and as if Milla knew what I was thinking she walked to the doorway and stood there.

"What's up baby?" She asked, her face concerned as she looked me over. We could read each other almost too well and I knew she saw how fucked up I was.

"The Club's in trouble Milla. We all need to come up with money and I'm tapped." I sighed and put down my beer. There, now she knew. Pretty soon she'd be feeling just as fucked as I did, our lives revolved around the club and we had nothing to offer.

"How much money does the club need?" She asked as she reached over and took my hand. It felt good to have her hand in mine and I savored it.

"Two Hundred K in two days." I told her as she whistled and I nodded. Yeah, we were fucking fucked.

"Yeah, unless a miracle happens we're pretty much fucked." I vocalized my thoughts as I used my free hand to drink my beer. I took a long pull and looked into her beautiful face. Her mind seemed to be working a mile a minute, no doubt trying to figure out how to fix this problem.

"What if I said I could help you out baby?" She looked down and I felt my brow furrowed. How could she possibly help out? I was well aware of our financial situation. Hell I was the one who did our taxes. I knew we were fucked.

"Baby, everything we have is tied up in the house; even if you got an advance from Luann we wouldn't have enough to even make a dent. What are you trying to tell me Milla?" I studied her face and saw her warring with herself before she came to a conclusion about something and stood. She tugged at my hand and my curiosity got the better of me so I rose and followed her upstairs to our bedroom. She let go of my hand as we entered the room and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Sit on the bed Juice." I did as I was asked, curious as all hell and watched her get down on the floor and jimmy open a loose floorboard. How did I not know there was a loose floorboard in our bedroom? Fuck, it was right in front of Milla's closet.

"What is that shit?" I asked as soon as I saw a gun, probably one of Gemma's party favors, and a box. Something was up and I didn't like it. More than anything I didn't like her lying to me.

"This is my secret stash, everything I didn't want you to find baby. I have my berretta and in this box I have my birth control, a shitload of money and fake ID." As soon as she mentioned birth control I felt something in my head snap and my stomach drop. She was on birth control? Fuck, I thought we were just having trouble, I never thought that she didn't _want_ my kids. The thought fucking hurt because she was everything to me and one of my greatest dreams was having this house full of our kids. More than anything I wanted a little girl so she could be my little princess, an angel that I could love and protect who looked just like her mother. Now I found out the woman I loved the woman I was going to marry didn't want that with me. I took a deep breath before I could speak.

"Did you just say birth control?" I asked as I tried to sound normal. I looked over at her and she looked scared and worried. I hated scaring her but that was a minor concern at the moment.

"Yeah, I've been on it since about a month before your Patch party. I'm sorry I never told you." She unlocked the box and I lost it. How could she do this shit to me?

"You've been on birth control this whole fucking time. Makes sense, I thought my boys were swimmers and we've been riding bareback for a while. Shit Milla, why didn't you tell me?" I stood up and started pacing. In the back of my mind I knew it was actually a smart thing, we had just been starting our relationship and a baby then would have ruined us, hell even a year ago a baby wouldn't have been a good idea. Then there was the family flaw to consider. Fuck, I should've just assumed she was on birth control the whole time.

"I'm scared ok! The thought of having a baby, even your baby, scares me deep into my bones. If it had the flaw, died, it would kill me Juice. I'm not strong, not a survivor like my mother. I couldn't do it, can't do it." She started to cry and I stopped pacing and sat down on the floor next to her and sighed. I loved this woman and having her this scared killed me.

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever met and you're not alone in this. I'm with you forever; no matter what happens…you have me. I'll be strong so you don't have to baby. Look at me." I reached over and started tracing those cheekbones and running my fingertips under her chin so that she would look at me. I moved closer once she did. "I love you and nothing will change that."

I wiped away her tears and closed the distance between us capturing her lips in a slow deep kiss. I put everything in that kiss, my love, our hopes. I just wanted her to know how I felt. She moaned into the kiss and I drew it out a bit longer, once she tried to pull away I took her bottom lip between my teeth and worried it a bit. God, I loved those lips.

"I've got no more secrets. We're a clean slate." She said as I moved my hand to the back of her neck and started to caress the skin and moved my thumb to the sensitive spot behind her ears. She shuddered and I smiled but we still had a lot to talk about. Though I was certain that birth control wouldn't be an issue anymore, she wanted a baby and we'd work together til we had one.

"What about the shitload of money and fake ID?" I nodded to the box and continued stroking the skin, enjoying the flush that had come to her cheeks

She nodded and moved away from my touch as she took out a bag and a manila envelope. A little pink case fell out with them and I grabbed it. I know it seemed like a stupid macho move but I wanted her to have my baby.

"It's twenty five thousand. Before you say anything I wasn't going to use it to leave you. It was a reserve in case serious shit went down and I had to leave the country. I've been collecting it since I was sixteen and was involved in my first ATF raid. It terrified me and I wanted to know I could leave if I needed to. I got the IDs and papers a few years ago when all the shit was going down with the Nords. I figure I have you now so I don't need to worry, you'll protect me." I nodded, it seemed smart and she was on the money when I thought it was her escape money in case she got fed up with me. Shit twenty five thousand would go a long way in fixing the two hundred K problem but it would also go a long way if shit went down. I didn't want her to be without the money if she truly needed it.

"Damn right I'll protect you. You sure you wanna give this up?" I ran my fingers under her hairline and started to massage as I looked at her and nodded to the money. She practically purred but kept her eyes trained on me.

"It's for the Club; you guys need it more than I do." I couldn't believe this amazing woman. She had already given up so much for the club, for me and she was willing to give this up. As she showed me the money I grinned, she was so fucking perfect.

"Thank you baby." He kissed her as I began to press her to the floor, words weren't enough, I had better ways to thank her.

"Babe, shouldn't you bring this to the clubhouse?' She asked as I got to work on her jeans, I really wished she would have been wearing a skirt.

"Doesn't matter if they get the money now or two hours from now. I want you baby." I moved over her and proceeded to thank her for her generosity in a way that rewarded both of us. After we were done I got up and pulled her to her feet before we collapsed on the bed. Before I went to the clubhouse I wanted to hold her. We were spooning just enjoying the feel of each other when she turned in my arms and started using her fingertips to trace my face. It felt so weird but good too. I smiled down at her and let her keep doing it.

"What are you doing?" I leaned down and kissed her gently while her fingertips rested on my jaw. Then I pressed our foreheads together for the chance to hold her closer. She smiled and let her fingertips wander again.

"Just studying your facial structure, I love your chin and lips, I hope our kids get those, though I think I'd rather they have my ears. Sometimes your near absence of lobes freaks me out." I laughed and rolled her over; "near absence of lobes" was she serious. This required punishment so I tickled her into submission while she shrieked.

"Freaks you out huh? My ears are just fine miss-perfect-everything." I kissed her again while I tickled her and then the realization hit me. We were going to have a baby, start our own family. I'd get my little princess with her Mama's eyes and wicked smile. I didn't think it was possible to be overjoyed and terrified at the same time but here I was.

"We're really gonna do this now aren't we?" I rolled to my side and looked at her, it looked like she was feeling the same way I was, terrified and joyous.

"Yeah we are." She smiled a small smile and I started to think. How could I be sure she wouldn't go on the pills again? More importantly what gesture could I make to show her that I was here for her no matter what and that I _wanted _to be a father to our future children? Then it hit me.

"Let's make this thing official." I got out of the bed and went to my jeans, I grabbed the pill case from the pocket and hauled Milla from the bed. I was going to show her just how important this was to me.

I took Milla's hand and led her into the bathroom and had her stand by the toilet. I wanted her to see the whole process. I wanted her to know just how serious I was about being the father to her children. I took the pillcase and popped each pill out of the case, being sure she watched as each pill sunk down into the bowl. I knew she could always get another prescription but she wouldn't. I knew that even though the thought terrified her she did want my children and damn it if I didn't want her to have my children. Once the last pill was in the bowl I flushed and threw the case into the garbage. There, the only barrier to us having a child was successfully thrown away, now we could start a future and have a family.

"It'll still be a few months before my hormones even out, but we can keep trying." I chuckled and pulled her to me. She looked so cute that I couldn't resist kissing her nose and she smiled, it was a little tight, the only thing that betrayed the fact that she was terrified. Since she was keeping it in I decided to ignore it.

"I have to go to the clubhouse, give them this money then I'll be back and we can try again." I kissed her quickly and moved to the bedroom. The fact that she remained in the bathroom didn't escape me, she was probably trying to figure out what this all meant. I had no clue so as soon as I was dressed I grabbed the bag of money from the floor and went down the stairs. I snorted when I saw Sack wrapped around Cherry on the couch, that boy needed to get the fuck out of my house and find a place of his own. I wasn't running a half-way house for lovesick bikers. Regardless I left them to the couch and went outside to my bike. As I rode to the clubhouse the realization struck me again, I was gonna be a Daddy. With that thought I couldn't keep the grin from my face…I was gonna be a Daddy. Fuck, life was good.


	21. Unbreakable

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

**Unbreakable**

"No fucking way…" I whispered as I reviewed the bank statement for what had to be the dozenth time. According to this Opie had had one hell of a payday, a fucking government transfer according to my snitch. I quickly reviewed it again. Fuck, if this was right there was only one way to interpret this…Opie was a rat.

* * *

After Clay dismissed me with the order not to tell anyone I was going crazy. My mind wouldn't shut off. I admit that I didn't know Ope too well but he was a brother and Milla loved him almost as much as she loved Jax and trusted him more. If he was a rat this would fucking devastate her, hell it was devastating me. Once I was finally able to concentrate enough I went home and sat staring at my computer screen in my office. I usually hated having my workspace separate from the main living area of the house but now I was grateful for it. This meant that I could hide out in here and wouldn't have to confront Milla with this shit.

"Baby, you in here?" I heard her shout and began to panic. I couldn't lie to Milla, I didn't seem to have the ability and that was the only way I could think to get out of this. I glanced at the door and tried to figure out the appropriate course of action. Should I shut and lock it and say I was busy with club shit? Should I leave it open and be forced to tell Milla one of her favorite people in the world was a rat? Should I keep my answers to single or, at the most ambitious, double syllable answers? Ding, ding, ding, number three was the winner. I'd keep all answers simple and short. For now I just pulled up our finances to look like I was doing something.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I looked up at Milla framed in the doorway, a look of concern on her face and looked back to the computer.

"Just checking out some things baby. Now that you're not at CaraCara we have to adjust our income levels." Yeah I know it wasn't one or two syllables but it was reasonable and something I was honestly thinking about.

"Well, we may have to adjust those again." She said as she walked up and traced her fingers along my bolts.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked as I hazarded a look at her. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I may have gotten a job. Elliot Oswald needs a personal assistant and I'm more than qualified for the position. I may end up taking some business classes later but for now I could do it. I wasn't guaranteed _the _position but _a_ position was promised. No matter what I will have a job." Despite everything it made me smile. Milla needed a job, downtime was not her friend and she hated being taken care of.

"That's great baby." I said as I ran through the pros and cons of telling her in my head. There were no fucking pros.

"Wanna know what else is great baby?" She asked as she resumed tracing the bolts.

"What babe?" I asked as I tried to get a way out of this conversation before I said something that could get us both killed.

"I got some new ink…" Then she leaned down and whispered, "I think you'll like it."

She moved away from me but not before she had me turn my chair so that I could have full view of her. Shit, what did she get? I watched as she lowered her already lowrise jeans in the back and lifted up her shirt. If I hadn't had shit on my mind the sight that was revealed would have had me hard as fucking stone. On her lower back, in tramp stamp territory, there was a crow in flight above the words "Property of Juice" in blocky writing. Fuck yes she was my property and damn it if I didn't want her to have that tattoo. Now I couldn't enjoy it. She turned around with a grin on her face that fell when she saw mine.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you like it?" She looked sad so I took a deep breath.

"Of course I like it baby, I just have a lot on my mind. Listen, I really want to get this done." I turned back to the computer and started randomly clicking shit before she got the hint and walked out. I knew she was upset about my lack of reaction but I'd rather have her upset over that little thing than tell her the shit I found out. Once I heard the door to the backyard open I got up and closed myself in the office. I had a lot of shit to think about.

* * *

Donna was dead… As I watched the paramedics wrap her body and put it in the back of the ambulance I felt the bile rise in my throat. I did this…it was my information that put the bullets in the back of her head. This wasn't gangland, this was an extermination.

"Yeah, he's with us. He'll tell her." Clay said into the cell as he nudged me. "This'll hurt less coming from you."

"This'll fucking kill her." I said before I took the phone and took a deep breath, "Milla baby, you there?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here." She said in a voice laced with fear. God I wished I didn't have to tell her this.

"Baby, Donna's...Donna's dead. It was a driveby." I said as I fought the tears that were coming to my eyes. She was silent for a few heartbeats before she let out a bloodcurdling, almost inhuman, scream. The call ended abruptly and I shut the phone before I looked at Clay.

"Go to her, my baby needs you." I nodded before I went to my bike and climbed on. I slapped my helmet on my head and tore out, I needed to get to my baby.

I got to the house and wasn't prepared for what I saw. Milla was running toward the door and I caught her before she ran for it. She kicked and scratched at me but I held her until the fight was gone. She collapsed in my arms and I knew the second we were stopped on my bike she'd run off. She was good at talking to me about shit now but when it came to grief she ran for it. I borrowed the car Wendy had stashed in the carport and brought Milla to the clubhouse. She'd stopped crying and was too fucking calm. I'd seen this before and it was fucking terrifying. She called it "the numb" and when it struck her she wasn't my Milla anymore. As soon as we got in the door I walked her to one of the couches and she sat still as a statue. I had no fucking clue what to do so I joined Chibs at the bar and tried to drown everything with alcohol.

I was on my third beer when I heard a raw, painful gasp behind me. I turned around and saw Milla standing there. The look in her eyes was pure pain and desperation, almost wild and I knew what had to be done as she started moving toward the dorm rooms I got off the stool and followed her. The door was barely closed before she was on me. She kissed, she bit, she scratched and she latched onto me. I was just as desperate as I brought her to the bed and we tore at each other's clothes. In no time at all I was inside her and I was anything but gentle. She didn't need to be made love to, she needed to be fucked. She needed feeling fucked right back into her body. She cried while I drilled her and I found myself being more violent. I needed the violence and she needed the brutality. Soon we were exhausted and I held her to me as she fitfully slept. The next day would bring even more heartache and I didn't know how or even if I could fix this.

* * *

I spent the morning trying to figure out what the fuck to do with Milla while she slept. I didn't know how much she knew, or what she thought. I did know that she knew more than she let on, she'd become suspicious when she'd heard from Donna about being in lock down. Once she was awake I got my answer. She knew…she knew everything and it was tearing her up inside. I did what I could to help her but I'd never felt so helpless in my fucking life. I loved her more than anything else in the world and there was nothing I could do to stop her pain.

* * *

"Juice! Where's my daughter?" Clay called and he snapped me out of my thoughts as I ran security protocols, the last thing we needed was some ATF tech figuring out how to maneuver around my firewall, I really didn't think it was possible but it did give me something to do to keep my mind off shit.

"Last I heard Sack took her to the funeral home." I put the program in the background and he looked at me completely annoyed.

"Last you heard? Well _last I heard _she was damn near suicidal and your Old Lady. You gotta contain that shit. I don't care where Sack is. It's your ass on the line here. You go to that funeral home and bring her back. I want her in this fucking clubhouse so we can keep an eye on her." He took a drag of his cigar and looked steadily at me. "Well?"

"I don't know what to do with her Clay. She's never been this level of crazy before." I was scared out of my mind. I had been working out scenarios all day and there wasn't a single one that didn't end with her finding out the details and ending up in the ground next to Donna. And if she went there I'd follow.

"She's never had her best friend murdered before. She needs you and you need to grow some goddamn balls. She's going to be crazy and you're going to be there for her. I said it before; you're the only one I trust with her. Don't force me to reconsider that position." There was sympathy in his eyes but there was also that fierceness that shined through whenever he talked about Milla.

"I'll call Sack and find out where they're at." Clay nodded and moved out of the clubhouse.

A few minutes later I rode to the funeral home and saw Sack leaning against the side of Milla's Jeep staring intently at the entrance. When he heard me pull up he broke his gaze and pushed off the side. Once I'd pulled to a stop he walked up and stopped.

"Hey man, Milla's inside." He nodded toward the door and I nodded.

"I know, I'm here to pick her up." He looked confused and was about to say something when I put my hand up. "Don't say anything. I want you to go to my house and box up everything wedding related. Go through the whole fucking house, I don't want anything laying around that Donna may have touched, picked out or even glanced at. My baby needs to go home and she won't step a foot through the doors if that shit is still there."

He didn't say anything; he simply nodded and got in the Jeep. He knew how to get into my house so I didn't mess with him about it. Now wasn't the time. I leaned against my bike and lit up a cigarette. As I smoked I thought about the last twenty four hours. At this time yesterday Opie was professing his innocence in Church. I believed him, shit he would never rat. Five years in prison and he never once ratted on the douche who left him behind. He could have put everyone away but he didn't. From everything I'd heard he'd suffered in silence. I had to think about something else. Milla…shit what the fuck was I going to do with her. I wasn't going to leave her, I couldn't leave her but my first instinct wasn't going to work. I wanted to fix her, to make this right and I couldn't. She wasn't like a corrupted file or a broken carburetor. No tightening of a screw or rewriting code for her. I had nearly finished my second cigarette when Milla came walking out the door, she was clutching what looked like a shoe box and a folded dry cleaning bag. When she got close to the bike she stopped short, obviously expecting Sac.

"Where's Kip?" She asked as she clutched the box like it was a fucking lifeline.

"I sent him to the house to finish some things. I wanted to see how you're doing. Opie said you were looking lost." I looked at her and she chuckled lightly, it should have been a good sound but it wasn't, she was broken.

"Baby, I've never felt more lost in my life." Her voice took on a distant quality and I couldn't think of anything to do so I walked to her and held her in my arms, she was wound tighter than a guitar string and I felt lost myself.

"I'm sorry I'm so crazy." She added quietly and I just held her tighter, there was nothing I could say or do to fix her and I was feeling helpless.

"After the funeral I wanna go to Reno, you and me. We can find a chapel; get the marriage license, everything. I need this with you." I pressed my forehead to hers, I meant every word. Even though I wasn't sure how to deal with her now I knew she was the only one for me and we would figure this shit out.

"Even after this you still want to marry me?" She asked quietly and I pulled away to look at her. She was serious with that shit.

"How could you even question that? Nothing you could do could push me away, nothing." I meant every word and suddenly the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her, make her feel what I felt so I pulled her closer and crushed her mouth against mine. Something shifted and she didn't feel as broken as she had before. Sex and violence, the two things that could shake her out of the insanity.

As I pulled her even closer and started to make the kiss more intense my phone rang. I groaned and broke the kiss before I walked away and flipped it open. Shit was going down that Milla didn't need, and I didn't want her, to hear.

"Yeah." I practically growled.

"Watch that tone boy. We need those skills of yours back at the clubhouse. I'm also calling church, once you get here we'll have everyone we need. You have my angel?" He asked and I heard the real question, "did I contain that shit."

"She's waiting at my bike, I'm gonna bring her back to the clubhouse, do whatever you need to do then take her home. I sent Sack to the house to make it inhabitable again." God I wished that I would have lit a cigarette.

"Good, now hurry your ass up and bring me my angel. I have to see with my own two eyes that she's good." I never should have told him how I felt earlier, now he didn't trust me with her. Fuck that, I was one of the few he could trust.

"We're on our way." I hung up without saying goodbye, annoyed that he thought so little of me. With a deep breath I walked over to Milla and saw her zoning as she still clutched the shoe box like her life depended on it.

"That was Clay, we're having church. He needs me back. Where do you wanna go baby?" I asked her as she looked at me like I was finally something she could see, not looking through me like she'd done earlier in the day. I'd asked her where she wanted to go but it was a question to get her mind working, I knew exactly where we were going but I needed her to talk to me. I took her hand and started leading her to the bike. I needed the contact and I needed her to break the death grip on the shoe box.

"I don't know, I can't go back to Ope's. Not right now and if I go back to our house I'll just go numb again if I'm alone. If you leave me with a vehicle there's a good chance I'll run. Maybe you should just put a bullet in my head, that's the only thing that'll stop this." I felt every muscle in my body tense at once. She was fucking serious I could hear it in her voice and I was having none of it. I whirled on her and the violence of the movement seemed to shake her up a bit…good.

"Don't you fucking say that Milla! If I lost you…Jesus Christ! I'm bringing you to the garage and finding someone to babysit you, otherwise you're not getting out of my fucking sight." I was scared, pissed off and sick and the image of Milla being wrapped up in the bodybag like Donna entered my mind and I felt my stomach turn.

I didn't say anything more as I forced her to take the helmet and tore the fucking shoebox from her hands. As she put on the helmet I forced the box into the saddle bag. I got on the bike and silently commanded her to get on. She climbed on behind me and ended up clutching me just as tightly as she'd clutched the fucking shoebox. Once we got to the garage I got off and grabbed Milla more roughly than I should have and hauled her ass into the office. Yeah Clay wanted to see her but Gemma could keep her in line. I forced Milla into the visitor's chair before I caught Gemma's eyes and she nodded. Gemma was there for Milla, she would give Milla what she needed while I took care of business but she still knew Milla's place was with me. It's amazing how much can be said without speaking a fucking word. I stormed out of the office but before I went in the clubhouse I punched the wall. The violence of the action took a little of the edge off but I was still tense as fuck. I wouldn't lose Milla, I just needed to figure out a way to keep her in her own fucking head.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something warm, wet and soft around my dick. Not a bad way to wake up but I'd gotten barely any sleep the night before and no matter how pleasant it was a man needs sleep. Despite that need I opened my eyes as the fog lifted and saw that familiar head of dark hair bobbing up and down on me.

"Baby…" I whispered but she didn't let up, she worked my junk like her life depended on it and I guessed that in that moment it kinda did. It felt good but I needed to know she was ok. I fisted her hair in my hand and accidentally jerked her head as her tongue swirled over a sensitive spot and that did the trick, her mouth disengaged with a pop and she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were lucid and focused. Shit, that was what I needed to do, if I wanted her sane I had to hurt her. My hand was still fisted in her hair as I pulled her up to me and she complied, moving with the hand as I guided her mouth in a kiss. She whimpered as I tightened my grip but never attempted to move away, she knew she needed this too.

"Please…" She whispered once the kiss ended and I removed my hand from her hair and started moving the shirt she'd slept in off her body, soon enough she was naked and I licked my lips as I took in the sight of her. She was always going to be the sexiest woman in the world to me, even when she was bat shit crazy.

She moved closer to me and instead of letting her do what she wanted I roughly forced her to the bed and started kissing my way down her body. I had a plan and didn't want her interference.

"Juice!" She gasped as I took the skin along her hip between my teeth and bit down hard enough to bruise. She was panting and I felt something in my chest loosen, she needed this. The hip was just the start of everything as I left bruises all over her body. If Clay or Jax saw them there was a good chance I'd be dead but my baby needed the pain and the sex so I was going to give her what she needed.

"I love you baby." She smiled down at me as I rested my head on her stomach, the sex had probably been our most intense and emotionally charged ever. We both needed the anchor that the physical had provided and I could see the old Milla already creeping back into her eyes.

"I love you more than anything else in the world baby." I trailed kisses from her stomach to her mouth again and she fell into the kiss. We proceeded into round two and I could feel her slipping more and more into herself. This was step one of the recovery plan, step two was to get away. After the funeral I'd bring it up but for now I'd just take care of her in the way we both needed.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I took so long to update. Life has been crazy as hell for me lately. I wanted to show a little bit about what was going through Juice's head with the Donna situation. Not only was he dealing with obvious guilt he also had the added duty of keeping Milla sane and still breathing. Soon I'll be moving from _Mending Walls _to _Changes_ and I have some ideas about what I want to share but a always your suggestions are very welcome. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.


	22. Back to Rights

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Back to Rights**

"Babygirl!" Desiree, Looney's Old Lady, shouted as soon as Milla and I walked into the Portland clubhouse. Two seconds later she had pulled Milla away from me and dragged her into the depths of the building.

"Juicy! We didn't expect you here until tomorrow. Welcome brother." The Portland VP Mark came up and hugged me before he threw an arm around my shoulders and walked me over to the group of Sons in the corner.

"Hey guys." I said as I ran a hand over my face to remove the road fatigue. Milla and I had only made one stop along the way and no matter how much I loved my bike I needed off it once in a while.

"How's everything in Charming? Condolences by the way. It's always hard to lose family. Besides we know she was important to your Old Lady." I nodded; Donna was last on the list of subjects I wanted to talk about. The guilt over everything was still eating away at me. My only consolation was the fact that Milla didn't blame me; I could see it in her eyes.

"Looney's having a meeting with some of our associates but he wanted us to make you feel welcome." He snapped his fingers and one of the croweaters came up and handed me a brew before she started flirting. I rolled my eyes at her attempts and took a gulp of beer as Milla stalked up to our group and looked the croweater over.

"Don't you have a better place to be honey? Like on your knees in the corner." I laughed and almost got beer up my nose when the croweater looked murderous.

"Who do you-"There was a crack as Milla slapped her face, hard. Milla's emotions were going haywire so it was no surprise that she wasn't able to keep her temper in check.

"I'm his Old Lady and the National President's daughter. That's who I am and you better learn respect. Now run along and find your bedmate for the night. No one here wants you. Right fellas?" She asked and I moved to make room for her. She moved over and plastered herself to my side as the croweater stalked off.

"Did Desiree treat you right baby?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, even gave me keys to a place we can stay. Do you guys know where this is?" She took a key and a piece of paper from her pocket and Mark took the paper and looked at it.

"Yeah, three blocks from here, just take a left outta the lot. How long you two here for?" He took a pull of his own brew and handed the paper back to Milla.

"Til Wednesday, we've gotta head back, lotsa shit to do." I took a pull of my brew and Milla yawned next to me. She didn't handle road fatigue as well as she thought she did.

"Looks like you two need to get some rest. I'm heading out, Becca's got this recital tomorrow and I'm going that way. I can lead you there." Mark said as he put his empty on the table behind him.

"Ready to go babe?" I asked and Milla nodded, she was practically dead on her feet.

Mark led the way and we rode to this nice one story about three blocks from lot like they said. After waving goodbye to Mark we went inside and Milla used that sixth sense of hers and found the bedroom. Once she'd collapsed and fell asleep I undressed her and covered her up before I crawled in. She needed this, the last few days had been hell and I wanted her to get the rest she needed.

* * *

"So how are we doing for food?" Milla asked as she got out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. She'd slept through the night and woken up about an hour after I did.

"Some staples in the cupboards but I got a call from Desiree. She and a couple of the other Old Ladies are going shopping this morning, they're gonna get us some stuff. Something about her not wanting you to stress yourself out over stupid little things. What's up with that baby?" I asked as I lay down on the bed next to her and turned to my side so I could face her.

"Last night I may have broken down when she took me to the storage room to talk. She worries about me." She shrugged and I tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear and she looked at me.

"She's not the only one baby. How are you doing? You look better than yesterday but you still have that look in your eye." I brushed more hair off her face and she sighed.

"It's going to take me a while babe, but I'll never really get over this. It means everything to me to have you with me. Coming here…this was the perfect thing to do. If I run I want you with me." I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her. She ran her hand over my head and gave me a sad smile.

"I'll always be with you baby. You wanna do anything special?" I traced the crow on her wrist and allowed myself another smile.

"I'm emotionally and physically exhausted baby, I thought the shower would wake me up but it didn't. Would you hold me?" I nodded and she turned her back to me, allowing me to spoon her. It only took a few minutes but she was asleep again and I held her like she wanted.

* * *

"Baby?" I looked up from my spot at the small dining room table and saw Milla standing in one of my t-shirts in the doorway.

"Hey, I thought you'd be out for a while. Sorry I wasn't there." She shook her head and walked over to the table where she sat across from me.

"No problem, I knew you didn't go far. What are you up to?" She smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"Just out here thinking." I took another drag of the cigarette I'd left smoldering in the ashtray in front of me and she nodded.

"Good, we need to talk baby." She looked at me and I let out a breath. Those were four words no one wanted to hear.

"What about?" I asked as I stubbed out the cigarette and took a fresh one from my pack.

"Everything. I've put you through hell the last couple of months and I'm sorry about that. I mean, yeah you've had some fuck ups too but I haven't been pulling my weight. I lied to you about birth control and my job and I refused your proposal. Damn, and now_ this_?" She spread her hand in front of her and looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Yeah you did lie to me, but I know why you did that. The hell you put me through is nothing compared to what you've been through this week. Besides I think Indian Hills cleaned that slate. I love you and I just wish there was some way I could fix you. I'm scared that you're gonna go crazy again and I don't wanna lose you to that." I'd lost my taste for the cigarette and stubbed it out while Milla drew her legs up and rested her head on her knees.

"I can't promise anything baby, but I'm better. I haven't felt numb since yesterday and just being with you away from the shit is taking loads off my shoulders. I'll let you know if I'm feeling crazy but that's the best I can do." She gave me a thoughtful look and I smiled. "Wanna do me on the table?"

Just like that the tension was gone and I walked around the table. She had stood and was leaning against the table when I got to her and the grin on her face was wide as I grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and lifted it over her head. Sex was a great way to break the tension.

* * *

"Do we have to go back?" Milla asked as she traced the tattoo under my pec before she placed a kiss to it.

"Yeah we do babe. Clay was very clear about that. He doesn't want us gone too long. You gonna be ok?" I ran my hand down her back and she shivered before she moved closer.

"I'm going to be fine. I have you, my godbabies, Ma and everyone else. I admit that I'm going to have some problems with the club for a while but I'll be fine." I sighed and pulled her closer.

We'd gone over her problems with the club last night and it broke my heart a little. She didn't feel safe anymore and there really wasn't anything I could do to fix it. She knew that Donna was killed because of a fuck up and misinformation and she was scared of being in the path of a bullet and that was a fear she'd never had before. She trusted me but the reaper on my back didn't mean what it used to.

"Baby, I was thinking." She rested her head higher on my chest and looked in my eyes. "Why don't we work on that baby when we get back?"

I grinned and rolled us over. We could get to work on that baby right now. She giggled as I ran my hand over a ticklish spot but moaned as I slipped a finger inside her. I needed to make sure she was wet and ready for me because I always seemed to be ready for her.

* * *

"Who was on the phone baby?" I asked as I flipped the steak, it was our last night in Portland and Looney and Desiree were joining us for a little thank you dinner. They had no idea how much we appreciated their hospitality and I really appreciated all Desiree did to help with Milla.

"Elliot Oswald, he wants me to come in when we get back to town. He's looking forward to my assisting him." I looked up and Milla grinned. I knew she was excited about this job so I was happy for her.

"Congrats baby, wanna take care of the salad?" Milla walked over and kissed my cheek before she went back into the house.

A few hours later Milla was sitting next to Desiree at the picnic table whispering while Looney sat drinking with me at the patio table. Milla looked so much better than she had when we arrived. She really had needed this and it took until now to realize that I needed it too. We needed time away from the club, time to be "us". We never had that opportunity before and I smiled. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Looney clapped me on the back.

"You two are good together. Clay's been grumbling about you two for years but now I see he was blowin smoke." I smiled Looney was one of the few who treated me and my relationship with Milla with total respect. He told me that he was once the club screw up too and he knew how hard I had to work at earning respect. I respected the hell out of him.

"Thanks Looney, hey you wanna do me a favor?" I had this thought rolling in my mind ever since I asked Milla to marry me and now seemed like the perfect time to vocalize it.

"We'll see, ask anyway boy." He took a drag of his cigarette and eyeballed me.

"Milla and I are getting married soon and my Dad stepped out on my Mama and me when I was a baby. I was wondering if you'd take the Father of the Groom position in the wedding party?" I respected him and trusted him; there really was no one else that I wanted to be part of this.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded, fully sincere. "Well hell yeah boy, I'd be honored to act as your Dad."

He hugged me and the girls wandered over. Once I told Milla the news, she hugged Looney and Desiree hugged me. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we chatted about the wedding and what we wanted to do once we got home. As Milla settled into my lap I held her close, things were better between us than they'd been in months and I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

"Hey Juice, got somethin' to show ya." Clay waved me over to the chapel and I raised my eyebrow but nodded. Ever since Milla and I had come home we were better than ever but things were really tense between her and Clay. It also made things tense between me and Clay.

"What's up?" I asked as I went through the door and he shut it behind me. Shit, this could be really bad.

"Sit." I sat before he continued. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, I want my little girl back. I need you to make that happen."

I nodded as he pushed a bag over toward me. He nodded to me and I looked through the stuff. There were pictures, files, documents and even letters. I chuckled when I saw the letter I wrote to Clay requesting the crow for Milla. As I put everything back I looked at Clay with new respect, he really did know his daughter. There was no way she'd ignore this.

"Want me to go now." I asked and he nodded. As I made it to the doors he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Make sure she gets that. I know she has some issues with the club, big issues but she trusts you and I need you to remind her of how much the club has meant to her. Remind her how much the club means to you. I trust you with this, don't make me regret it." I nodded again before I went out to my bike and headed home.

I wasn't the least bit surprised to see Milla home, mostly because I knew that today was her day with Ellie. I'd never tell Ope or anyone else but after everything happened with Donna I strongly considered seeing if we could adopt Ellie and Kenny. Milla loved them like they were her own and I loved them a hell of a lot too, but I knew it wouldn't work. Opie would be home soon and the responsibility of taking care of his kids would fall on his shoulders again. With a sigh I went through the front of the house and found Milla lying with Ellie on the grass, it looked so perfect that I stood and stared for a while.

"What does that look like to you Ellie doll?" Milla pointed up and I let my eyes follow the line of her hand. The damn cloud looked like a llama.

"I think it looks like a moose. Without the antlers." I smiled to myself when I saw a maternal smile on Milla's face, no matter what Ellie did she was always gonna be proud.

"I think it looks like a llama." I said as I went down the steps and joined them, being sure not to rustle the bag too much. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good, Aunt Milla's going to take me and Kenny out for icecream later, after we watch High School Musical." Ellie smiled and Milla smiled wider.

"I thought I broke that DVD." I groaned as I thought of the repeated viewings with the dance remixes and sing alongs that always seemed to seep through my office walls. The DVD had met with misfortune, unfortunately Milla knew exactly how it broke and there was no excuse I could make that made sense so I just fessed up. Fortunately it amused her.

"You broke one, but Ellie doll and I picked up another when we went school shopping yesterday." I groaned again for show but had to laughed at the joy on her face.

I sat with my girls as we watched the clouds go by. Eventually Milla and Ellie got restless so Ellie went in the house and I got up. Now was the perfect time to show her the bag. As she went up the stairs I grabbed her wrist and she stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"What is it baby?" I tightened my grip and pulled her gently down the stairs to talk.

"I spent some time talking to Clay today. He misses you, wants his little girl back. He knows you have an issue with the club and wants you to know where he's coming from. Take these in the house, read them. Then talk to Clay. First take care of Ellie." I handed her the bag and she leaned down to kiss my cheek. That was a good sign, I knew she'd read them.

After that we went inside and I joined them as they watched and sang along with the Disney monstrosity. I made fun of it, insulted it and showed it nothing but disdain but that didn't deter Milla, she simply flipped me off and held Ellie tighter. I felt myself smiling, I couldn't wait to see her curled up on the couch with our little princess. She had to be pregnant by now, we were trying constantly. Once the movie was over they got up and left to pick up Kenny and get icecream. I was left alone in the house and decided that my skills would be better used elsewhere so I went back to the clubhouse. I left a note for Milla explaining I'd be gone for the night. We had church and I wasn't missing the party. As I rode I felt some of my tension ease. I'd been terrified that I'd have to choose between Milla and the club and the choice itself wasn't scary, I'd choose Milla no matter what, it was the repercussions that were scary but now I wouldn't have to worry about those. I'd have my baby and my patch, the world would be right again.

**Author' Note: **There's the end of season one I'll pick up with season 2 with the next chapter. I'd like to know if there are any specific incidents that you'd like me to cover. I'm not going to lie writer's block has me by the short hairs and the muse needs some nudging. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	23. Paternal

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Paternal**

"Found anything out about that Zoebelle clown yet?" Bobby asked as I sat at the bar pulling up profiles and not finding a single useful thing. This guy was a fucking saint.

"Nothing useful." I picked up my cigarette from the ashtray and breathed in the much needed smoke when Bobby got a grin.

"You're gonna have to cut down on those, no way Milla wants you smoking with a baby in the house." At the mention of impending fatherhood I felt a grin split my face.

"We'll negotiate, shit it's still hard to believe man." Bobby grinned and clapped me on the back.

"That little girl is going to be an amazing mom; I just hope you can keep up…Dad." He clapped me on the back again and moved off his stool and into the kitchen, probably to look at the leftovers from his party and scoff. I continued to type and find different holes in the government firewalls when Jax came bursting through the door angry as hell followed by Chibs. He made a beeline for me and Chibs stayed right with him.

"Check your goddamn cell." He seethed and I picked it up. Shit, I'd missed four messages. One was from Luann, telling me to get to the hospital. One was from an unknown number…telling me to get to the hospital and two were from Jax…telling me to get my fucking ass to the hospital. Suddenly I realized something must have happened.

"What the fuck happened to Milla?" I kept my voice calm but inside I was ready to run all the way to St. Thomas if I had to.

"One of Caruso's goons slapped her around, looks like a concussion. Why didn't you check your fucking phone?" Jax was mad for a whole host of reasons but for now I was a convenient target. I closed my laptop and stood up, I needed to go to my wife, see for myself that she was ok. As I made a move for the door Chibs grabbed my shoulder.

"Not yet Juicyboy, the doctors are takin' care of her. We have to take care of that fat prick and his goons." I looked at Jax who nodded along with Chibs.

"In the Chapel!" He shouted and we followed him and took our customary seats. I was itching to go, to take care of this prick who had the nerve to hurt my wife, my pregnant wife. I was going to fucking kill them all for hurting her. Jax stood at the head of the table and seemed to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"Georgie Caruso needs to be taught a lesson." This brought loud affirmatives from the table. "He not only went after Luann's girls and injured one of them. His goon attacked my sister. Backhanded her a couple of times. Now Milla has what looks like a concussion and the whole right side of her face is a swollen bruise. No one hurts my fucking sister and gets away with it."

"I'll take the pig out myself." I said quietly, yeah no one hurt his sister but no one even _thought_ about hurting my wife.

"Too many witnesses for that but we will be taking care of this, if that doesn't rile you up enough he also delivered a message. He's going to make a movie "Georgie Does the Sons and shove his dick in our asses. We can't let that happen, can we boys? I say we have a bit of baseball practice." He hit the table and everyone cheered. I stood up and Jax looked between me and Sack. "You two get bats and take the van."

I nodded and walked away before Jax stopped me.

"The black one smashed her face and Caruso grabbed her tit. We'll take care of Caruso but the black son of a bitch is all yours." I nodded again happy to have a target.

Sack and I got the baseball bats and put them in duffle bags before we loaded them into the van. Once we got in the van he looked at me and seemed to be weighing out what he would say.

"I can take care of this if you wanna go to the hospital to be with Milla. I know you want blood but she probably needs you now." I gave him a genuine smile. He loved Milla, had a damn crush on her but he knew his place where she was concerned.

"I'll go to the hospital once I take care of this. The asshole could have hurt our baby and did hurt my baby. Besides, if I know her at all she probably wants me to take care of this. Just make sure I don't kill him, pull me off if you have to." I looked over and Sack nodded with a small smile on his face. He was a good guy and would make a great Son but I'd never tell him that.

Once we got to the studio Sack and I opened the back and everyone grabbed a bat. I was thrumming with energy. The asshole had the nerve to hurt my fucking wife, could have killed our child. No way was he walking out of there. As we walked into the set Chibs called out and I got ready. We ran in and Jax, always had to get the first and last of everything, hit the black one in the face then looked at me. I didn't say anything I just bashed him in the head until he was on the ground then forced the bat into his stomach. When he tried to get up I forced him to the ground and pressed the bat to his throat.

"Think you can backhand my _pregnant_ wife and get away with it?" I said in a dangerously calm voice as his eyes widened before I discarded the bat, removed my gloves and grabbed his collar. The first punch felt good, the second felt better. Soon I was raining punches as Milla's perfect face flashed in my mind. This bastard had hit her, my angel, and marred that perfect face. A punch to the stomach could have killed our baby. I was in a rage and couldn't stop my fists, I didn't want to either. He wasn't conscious anymore and I hoped he never would be again. Soon my hands were slick with the bastard's blood and I felt arms pulling me off him.

"That's good Juicyboy, he won't be hurting Milla again. He'll be lucky if he remembers how to breathe on his own." Chibs held me and I looked around, knowing my eyes were still wild. I saw the camera, it had recorded the whole fucking thing. I pulled myself from Chibs' grip and went to it. Fuck it felt good to smash it. As my boot made contact with the plastic over and over again Ope pulled me away.

"It's dead, no more camera." He said quietly and calmly and I nodded. "We've got to head out brother."

I nodded again but before I walked out I went up to Caruso and kicked him in the gut.

"That's for grabbing my wife's tit asshole." I knelt down by his face. "No one touches my wife but me."

I spit in his face then joined Sack in the van. Ima was in the front so I sat in the back and looked at the blood on my hands. Now I could go to Milla, I'd avenged my baby.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Milla, Juice." Ima said with crocodile tears in her eyes. I was still angry; the last thing I wanted to do was talk to the diva. Milla may have been her friend but I didn't like the little twit whose only skills in life were sucking dick and eating pussy.

"I just bet you are. Not sorry enough to stick around and help her." I was fuming. I needed to get to the hospital and my wife.

"You don't understand, after they hurt the-" I cut her off with a glare.

"No you don't fucking understand. My _wife_, my _pregnant_ wife and your alleged friend is in the hospital right now with a concussion and bruised face. Another of your friends got beaten up to and you don't have a scratch on you. How do you think that looks Ima? I'll tell you how that looks it looks like, you sold them out. Knowing you that's exactly what happened so fuck you. You'll get no sympathy from me and when I talk to Clay about this you won't get sympathy from the club either." Her crocodile tears started and I looked over to Sack he had a look of distaste on his face; she wouldn't be getting any sympathy from him either. She put on her act the entire way to the clubhouse. Once we got there she got out and Jax offered her a ride home. I'd have to talk to him about her. She was about as trustworthy as an angry rattlesnake. I went to my bike intent on getting to the hospital when Clay stopped me.

"I got some shit I need you to do." I looked at him in disbelief and he raised his eyebrows. "Did I stutter?"

"I need to get to the hospital. I'll do whatever you need when I get back." He gave me a dark look but I was beyond caring.

"Get your tampon stuck?" I felt my eyebrows furrow, he didn't know.

"Milla's in the hospital." He stood up straighter and the dark look changed to one of concern.

"What happened?" I got off my bike, and walked up to him. It looked like I wouldn't be getting to the hospital until later.

"One of Caruso's goons roughed her up. We took care of it. From what I heard she and the baby are ok." He walked with me into the clubhouse and sat at the bar.

"Shit. After you're done with this get your ass to the hospital. I don't want her alone." I nodded and he handed me a file that he wanted me to look into. It would keep me busy for a few hours.

* * *

We filed out of church, most of the guys were ecstatic that we'd be in the pussy trade. Lots of new girls to suck their dicks. For me it would be a chance to hone my server skills and create an entirely new online world for Lu and her girls. Of course I'd probably have to work with Chantal but I could suck it up. I won our little battle of wills anyway, Milla was my wife and having my baby. Check and mate. I made my way to the door, finally able to go to the hospital when Clay stopped me again. Was he ever going to let me see my wife?

"Don't get that look just let me know how she is when you get there." I nodded. Between the work for Clay and church I'd called Tara and she'd let me know that Milla was doing well just a little out of it with a splitting headache. I'd already passed this info to Clay but he wanted a full report.

"I'll let you know." He nodded and I finally got to my bike and made my way to St. Thomas.

As I walked through the hospital I was informed that visiting hours were over but most of the staff just looked at my patch and backed off, except for one insistent nurse. She didn't take my Reaper or the look on my face into consideration.

"Sir, you can't be here it's after hours." The nurse walked quickly to catch up to me. Tara told me the room number so I was on my way.

"Think I care?" Yeah it sounded childish but I was impatient. I had to see my baby, we were about three doors down from her, no way I was stopping now.

"Sir, visiting hours were finished two hours ago." The nurse pleaded with me and I felt no remorse.

"I don't care, that's my fucking wife in there. Let me through!" In an act of stupidity or bravado she got in my face and I pushed past her and opened the door. Milla turned her head to look at me and all of my rage, my anger and my worry leaked out of me. Yeah her face was bruised and she was obviously still out of it but she was in one piece and looking at me with such love that nothing else mattered.

"Hey baby." She said sleepily and I walked up to the bed, laughing a little inside as Milla glared at the nurse as if daring her to stop me. I didn't look back to see if she'd left, my eyes were on my wife. Shit she looked so fragile, so tiny in that hospital bed. I wanted to beat the bastard again for hurting her. I crawled into bed with her and carefully took her in my arms. So tiny, so fragile, I had to be careful with her. She relaxed into me and I felt relief, she was safe and in my arms, nothing else to worry about.

"You take out Caruso babe?" She asked me once she was comfortable and perfectly situated.

"We had some baseball practice. I cracked the guy who got you and don't worry Georgie boy won't be bothering you. We put the fear of the cut in him." I tightened my grip as I thought about the fact that I could have lost her today. The beating I gave wasn't enough, I'd have to track him down and go for round two, I think Jax would approve. It was something he would do.

"I love you baby." She yawned and I placed my head on hers, she needed rest and I'd be here to make sure she got everything she needed.

"You and the peanut get some rest. I'll make sure you don't fall asleep. I love you two." I kissed her forehead and held her while she fell into a light sleep. I stayed there all night, speaking with the nurses about her condition, waking her every hour on the hour, just being with her. I managed to get some rest in the uncomfortable chair by the bed after a nurse had kicked me out of the bed but I made sure she knew she wasn't alone. The last thing I ever wanted was for her to feel alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this story. For some reason the Juice muse was on vacation and my other muses have been hyperactive, especially the Milla muse, she's been perched on my shoulder like a familiar. I recently rewatched some of season two and this episode came to my mind. Now I have a bit of writer's block again. I have a favor to ask of you, my dear readers. Please suggest some events from Season 2 that you would like to see from Juice's POV, I have Season 3 pretty much mapped out from Juice's head. Heck I think I'm going to create an entirely new story to encompass Seasons 3-4. I just need more season 2. Just let me know what you want to see. My Muse needs some serious nudging. Also if you would like to suggest a character to create a oneshot about just let me know. I really do listen to you guys and appreciate your input. As always thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	24. Not Buying It

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

**Not Buying It**

It was amusing as hell watching porn being filmed all day, yet frustrating as shit that I couldn't do anything about it until later. Today was one of those extra frustrating days, here I was helping film the girl on girl shit for the website with the camera I modified for the digital feed, then I'd be watching the parody filming and I couldn't do shit about the situation that _arose_ until tomorrow night. Fuck Elliot and fuck his fucking business trips. I needed my wife's pussy or mouth wrapped around my dick.

"How's it goin' Juicy?" I nearly jumped as Luann put a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. I was here for the Club and still more than a little pissed off by what happened with Milla. I understood that keeping Ima on staff was a smart move fiscally but it wasn't the right one as far as loyalty, as far as family, was concerned. She'd effectively spit in Milla's face and by extension mine. I couldn't let that slide.

"Good, as soon as this is done it'll be ready for edit then upload." I looked through the camera and almost groaned. One of the chicks had a tat like Milla's on her ribcage. Fuck, if I didn't get at my woman soon I'd probably die from chronic blue ball-itis.

"Sounds good…uhh..how's the baby? Is Milla getting all the rest she needs? Chibs says Elliot's running her ragged." Aaannnddd it's started. I was waiting for her to use me as the intermediary to try to get back in Milla's good graces. It wasn't gonna happen.

"Milla would rather not have me talk about her to you." I looked up and a look of raw pain crossed her face. I looked away quickly, didn't want to screw up the anger by feeling sympathetic.

"Ok, I get it. I still love her you know?" I rolled my shoulders, if she kept this up it would be a long fucking day.

"Look, Clay spared me for the day so I need to get this shit done." I was a fucking Son, I shouldn't have had to _plead_ with an old lady to do my shit. Then again my old lady was Milla and due to that fact there were always special circumstances involved. Usually they benefited me but now that wasn't the case.

"Ok, ok, don't bite my head off. I need you to do some promo shit for me later." I nodded, that was more like it. She walked away and I looked through the camera again. I'd need to take a break soon and rub one out or I'd be totally useless.

"Hey Juicy." Did it ever stop? I simply rolled my eyes, nodded to the director who said "cut" and turned to the offending whore.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked then smirked when I saw the bruises that the makeup couldn't conceal on her neck, where Milla's hands had tried to choke the life out of her. God, I wished Milla could've finished her off.

"I wanted to talk to you about the promos we'll be doing later." Of course she was the one I'd be shooting, the world hated me just that much. Hell, Chantal would be better than this bitch, at least she gave a damn about something other than herself.

"Fine, meet me in the breakroom. I need a fucking brew." Maybe if I got drunk enough my dick would finally cooperate.

I walked into the breakroom, completely distracted, and almost jumped when I saw Piney sitting with a cup of coffee and a flask. He looked up and gave me a look as sympathetic as Piney ever got and handed me the flask.

"Looks like you need this more than me." I nodded gratefully and downed a good shot worth before I handed it back. "When's Milla headin' home?"

"She'll be back tomorrow night." I rolled my neck until I heard a pop but I was still tense as hell.

"Why don't you just get your dick sucked? The Club needs you to pay attention. Not let pussy distract you. Consider it a run. What Milla doesn't know won't hurt her." I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I love that little girl, have always loved that little girl but she needs to learn some shit. You're a good man, but you need to take control of this. You're no good to us horny and distracted."

"You sound just like Tig." I said and he looked offended. "I love my wife and no other piece of pussy is gonna work for me. Hell I could get my dick sucked but I'd feel so guilty I couldn't enjoy it, and I know I'd lose her."

That made Piney nod and he splashed some more of the whiskey in his coffee before he handed it back to me.

"She really would leave your ass wouldn't she? After that shit in Indian Hills you've been on some pretty thin ice." I snorted, Indian Hills was chock-full of bad memories.

"Paper thin ice Old Man." I took another shot and was starting to feel that familiar warmth. "Don't worry; Club money is my top priority. I'll just call my lady later and take care of this shit."

"Good, but remember what I said." He pointed at me before he got up, grabbed his flask and walked out. Once he was gone I went to the fridge, grabbed a brew and leaned against the counter. I briefly considered unloading the icemaker down my pants but wisely chose a different path. As I stood there taking long pulls I started to feel more like my normal self again. I guess I just needed a break from the constant influx of pussy.

As I finished off that first bottle and turned to grab a second there was a cough from the doorway. Standing there in a seductive pose wearing nothing but a thong and a lace robe was Ima. If it would've been anyone else I would've needed to take a cold shower but seeing her was just as good as being doused with ice water. Maybe I was fucking weird but I couldn't get it up for someone I hated and I hated this bitch.

"I thought I'd go to wardrobe early." She gave this girlie little giggle and I rolled my eyes before I turned back around and grabbed a second brew from the fridge.

"What do you wanna talk about with the promos?" Her little smile dropped a little when she saw that I wasn't gobsmacked by her beauty, but returned with a new calculating look in her eyes.

"Well I wanted to talk about something else actually. I know you're angry about things Juice and I understand but you didn't get the whole story just Milla's and I don't think a concussed woman with pregnancy hormones is the best ju-" She stopped that line of conversation when she saw my eyes, I knew they had to be crazy. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply th-"

I cut her off by slamming the bottle to the table before I glared up at her.

"Listen and listen good. I'm only working with you because this shit is a Club business now. If it was up to me you'd be in a shallow grave in the foothills by now. I would've let Milla choke the life out of you. Thanks to you she was hurt and could've lost our baby and now she lost Luann. That woman was like a mother to her and now they're on the outs. That's just a short list of the reasons I think you're a worthless skank. I'd bring up your play on Jax but that's not my deal." I stood up and Ima looked wide-eyed for a second before that calculating look returned.

"You don't mean it Juicy, you've always been such a good guy. You're just saying this stuff because you're frustrated." She walked up to me and traced her hands along the edge of my cut. "When's the last time you got off?"

Oh fuck her! I took her hands in mine and pretended to be into it for a second.

"I may be frustrated Ima." I said softly, like a lover would, then I held those hands away from me. "But I'm not desperate enough to come within a foot of your pussy."

I pushed her away and she stumbled a bit before she gained her composure. Then she looked like the high-strung uppity bitch that she'd always been.

"I'll tell Jax you hurt me." God, was she ever going to learn?

"Tell him, then I'll tell him that you were rubbing up on me while his baby sister was away. He won't take to kindly to you doing something that would hurt Milla, one of the few women in this world that he loves. That would be good to remember in the future, when Milla's involved stay the fuck away. There's only so much we can do to pull her off you. Now, let's get this promo shit done. I can't stand the sight of you." I finished off my beer and threw the bottle in the recycling before she stormed out. I smiled, I may have actually gotten through that thick skull of hers.

* * *

I waited in the dark by the kitchen door. I knew Milla would come in that way. I'd just received the call that she was almost home so now I just had to bide my time. After four horrible days of only my hand to take care of my needs I was finally gonna get at my wife. The only other time it had been this bad was Indian Hills and that was my fault entirely. Now I could rest the blame on her, she could have gotten out of the business trip, sent his secondary assistant instead but no, she wanted to impress Elliot with her initiative. At the time it was great, I wanted her to go on the trip. Stupidly I thought I'd have some time for a Call of Duty marathon, maybe some WoW but then Clay had me help in the porn palace. Now I was chronically hard and those sessions in the shower and our bed were not enough. I needed my wife, not her panties or the pictures from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. I fucking needed _her_. I also needed to be fucking her, but I digress.

Just as I thought I would go crazy with need I heard the sound I'd been hoping for. My baby's brand new Jetta came into the driveway. I'd made her get rid of the Jeep after the Georgie incident and this car was a fitting replacement. I didn't make a move as I heard her keys in the door, then watched her come in and try to figure out why the alarm didn't sound. I'd disarmed the alarm for an hour so she could get in without us worrying about setting the code, I wanted in her without delay. It had been a while since this table had seen her ass; I was more than willing to fix that oversight.

"Baby, I-" Her voice cut off in her throat when she turned around and saw me, her eyes wide with surprise, then a grin split her face and I got up from my seat.

"Welcome home." I whispered before I took her purse from her hands, tossed it to the floor then set her on the table.

"Here?" She squeaked as I knelt down and kissed the bit of thigh her skirt had revealed when I scooted her to the edge of the table.

"Everywhere."

* * *

"I think you should lower the viewing restrictions you have in place on the fetish videos." I looked up from the work I was doing on the Cara Cara pay per view site and glared at Chantal. She thought she was the best thing to happen to porn since Jenna Jameson and it annoyed me almost as much as the fact that she wanted in Milla's pants.

"The restrictions are set up by the Federal Trade Commission and since this is a legit business we don't fuck with that." I went back to working on the page layout when she sat down.

"Hear me out here. Right now, what we have is fine, but we could have so much more business. A company called Imagica Studios is doing this radical thing where there allowing a specialized clientele to view the hardcore fetish stuff. Eighteen plus instead of twenty-one. There really is no reason why we couldn't do the same. What we do is S&M mostly, not the smush videos or golden showers so there really is no harm in it, especially when they pay a specialized rate for the privilege. I talked to Luann already and she said that she was for it but to bow down to you because you know the laws and regulations on this shit. Think about the revenue, we could be earning fifteen percent above the marker. Sounds good for the Club, doesn't it?" She raised her sculpted eyebrows and I sighed, it did sound good, really good but I'd have to check with a few people first.

"So you want the age restrictions lowered on hardcore fetish so the _entire_ site is eighteen plus?" I asked and she nodded with a big, bright smile on her face. I felt the corner of my mouth turn up a little.

"Let me talk to a few people and bring this up at Church, but before then get me a report on projected sales and how this will open up the site demographics. I want something to show the Club." Her smile widened and she went to hug me before she stopped, it looked like she finally remembered who I was and that we were mortal enemies.

"Umm, yeah, tell Milla I said hi." She walked away and I chuckled. If it wasn't for the fact that she was after my wife I could end up liking that bitch.

* * *

Today was a good day. I'd been assigned protection detail at Cara Cara, there was a wrap party tonight and Milla had entered the stage of pregnancy where all she wanted was access to my dick. Life was fucking great.

"Tha's not right." Chibs whispered to me as we watched Lyla, in her period costume of 50's lingerie paddling one of the actors who was supposed to be the boss with his own shoe. As far as sexualized revenge fantasies go, this one was pretty good. I chuckled and grabbed a chip from the bag as Lyla was telling the dude what a "bad boss" he was while Lyla continued to spank his ass. This was some funny shit.

"It would be better if he was paddling her." I whispered and Chibs snorted quietly before he tipped the bag to me.

"Don' tell Milla you said that. She'd think you only wanted to see her friend's ass." I chuckled, I'd already seen Lyla's ass and could honestly say I was over it. Besides, I considered Lyla a friend too. She'd swooped in and saved my baby, she deserved my loyalty.

We continued watching, enjoying the show, amused as all hell by what we saw when the unexpected happened. Lyla took a big swig of Jim Beam then thrust the bottle into the ass of the Boss man. I was disgusted by the sight and had to put down my chip. Jesus that looked painful. What man would ever want something in his ass? Pretty soon the scene was done and Luann said it was a wrap. Chibs elbowed me and I stood . We gave them a standing ovation as we cheered, calpped and catcalled and had a great time. I still had a smile on my face when Lyla walked over in lingerie and a robe hastily flung over.

"Hey guys." She said excitedly as she gave me a hug but respectfully nodded at Chibs. "How's Milla doing? I haven't talked to her since Wednesday."

"She's good, getting a pretty nice bump." I said and couldn't keep the pride from my voice, she was having my baby. I had a right to be proud.

"That's good. I'm done filming for the day so I should get dressed, but it was just so good to see you Juice. Tell Milla that Piper misses her and she needs to come over soon." I grinned and nodded as she gave me another hug and ran off. I really liked her and was glad she knew where her boundaries were where I was concerned.

"I wan' a smoke, walk with me." Chibs hit his hand against my chest and I followed. He didn't say anything, just lit up and I just stood there. I was trying to cut back, just so I'd be ready when the baby came. As we were talking about club business I looked up and couldn't keep the grin off my face. Milla was walking toward us.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" I hugged my wife tightly and lifted her from the ground before I kissed her as deeply as I could. She wasn't the only one obsessed with sex lately.

"I had to kick some ass today, made me kinda horny." She said matter-of-factly and I grinned before I hugged her tightly to me again.

"Ellie's teacher?" I asked and placed a kiss behind her ear. That bitch had been causing problems and had to be taken down a notch.

"Bitch called me a biker whore." She growled and I swore. No one insulted my baby, but it sounded like she took care of it and the thought of her telling off or threatening this bitch revved me up but there was nothing I could do about it right now and I had to grudgingly tell her that.

"I wish I could take care of that itch you've got baby but we're here on guard detail until Clint and Rico take our places. Once that happens we'll go to the clubhouse and I'll make you feel all kinds of good." I kissed her again and Chibs came back with a harsh word escaping as he saw us.

"I go to get a coffee and you two are still goin' at it. I thought marriage was supposed to stop the sex." He leaned against the couch and Milla pulled me into another kiss, taking my lip between her teeth as we pulled apart. I grinned as I took her hands in mine and entwined our fingers, like I planned to entwine our legs later.

"Maybe that's what happens to other people brother, but I've got the sexiest wife in the goddamn world to come home to." I kissed those beautiful little hands and she smiled.

"Ok, since you can't take care of my itch right now I'll split but I'll be waiting for you at the garage. I also need your help with a little snooping. Elliot's on vacation with the family so this is the perfect time to look into Karen's club account." She winked at me and I nodded. We'd discovered that Karen kept a separate bank account that she opened in Lodi and was labeled "Country Club Funds", she was obviously using it to bankroll her affair.

"Sounds good baby, I love you and the peanut." I kissed her hand again before she removed her hands from mine and went to give Chibs a hug, then she was out the door.

"Don't ever forget how lucky you are brother." I smiled at Chibs' advice.

"Never." He smiled at me before he hit my chest again and nodded to the back. Piney had a new kind of pot and we'd be damned if we'd let the old man sample it by himself.

* * *

I sat at the bar, bored out of my mind. Here I was at a porn wrap party with nothing to do but get wasted and I couldn't get that drunk because I needed to ride home and I didn't want whiskey dick because I fully planned on fucking my wife when I got home so I was stuck. I watched the girls get on their knees in front of random Sons and smirked as I watched one of my brothers take Chantal to the back. She was not happy, but would never do anything to jeopardize Luann's business, except interview for a job at Imagica Studios but I was the only one who knew that. Hacking your enemy's e-mail is just standard procedure if you can do it.

"Hey there stud." I downed my shot and looked over to see one of the newer girls sidle up and felt her rest her hand on my arm. Oh yeah, she was definitely barking up the wrong tree.

"Sorry, not interested." I held up my hand and pointed at the wedding ring. She smiled.

"A lot of men here have those." Ah, she was persistent. "I'm Tina."

"I'm Juice." Suddenly her eyes got wide and she took her hand away.

"Don't tell Chantal I hit on you, please. If any of us do anything with you she'll kill us and she knows how to dispose of bodies. Also, I really like Milla. Please." She pleaded and this time I rested my hand on hers.

"This'll be our little secret, let the other girls know Chantal won't be the only one. I bet you all saw Ima's throat." I smiled at the fear in her eyes and she simply nodded before she took off while I turned around and got another drink. As I sat there, looking at my whiskey I sighed, maybe it would be a good idea to go home. I put in my appearance as a Club Officer and I was already bored so I downed the glass, got off my stool and went out the door. Once I was outside I noticed a lone brother by the bikes. Due to his size and the cloud of sadness around him I knew it was Ope.

"Hey brother." I greeted and he looked up.

"Couldn't be in there anymore. Too many bodies, too much pussy." I nodded, I felt pretty much the same way.

"Heading home?" I asked, I still felt guilty as hell about what happened and wanted to do whatever I could to help Opie out.

"Yeah, I don't think they need us anymore. You look bored." He said as a hint of amusement creeped into his eyes. I'd always liked Ope and now I was reminded why. He never pushed, never prodded but knew the right way to ask questions. He was also the only other monogamous Son that I knew about so I felt solidarity from him. Neither of us wanted pussy other than our ladies. At the thought I felt that pain again. Thanks to the information I was fed, the love of his life was taken away. With a mental shake I let it go before I looked at him again, the amusement was still there.

"Yeah, there's nothing there that I want." He nodded in understanding and I grinned. "I've got better at home."

This time he smiled and clapped me on the back before he climbed on his bike. He waited patiently ad I climbed on mine and we pulled out together for the ride home. Since he lived kittycorner to us we got home at about the same time. I turned and waved as he did the same and went in the house. If I knew my baby, she'd be up reading and the thought made me smile. I had a much better activity planned.


	25. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It pains me to write this but I think it must be done. I've lost a lot of interest in my fanfiction endeavors and have just stopped writing certain pairings and storylines. I don't feel like I could do the stories justice anymore and have changed as a person and an author since I started them. Some of my titles are going to be deleted and others concluded where they are. If you would like to know where I was going with the story, PM me or put your request in a review. I apologize for this and truly regret starting stories that I could not finish.

Titles that I will go back to at a later date will be marked "HIATUS" in the summary and those that are finished will be labeled "CONCLUDED". Again I apologize but I feel that this is only right since the passion for these stories is gone and it feels gross to just string you along. Thank you for your readership, reviews and encouragement. It still means so much to me.

-MelanthiaChase


End file.
